Don't you hate me for loving you
by Orsika Orsolya
Summary: Ne utálj engem azért, mert szeretlek -   Elena Gilbert élete gyökeresen megváltozik, miután Stefan elhagyja Mystic Falls-t. Visszarázodik-e a normális életbe, vagy újabb változások követik a régieket? Kiderül.
1. Meglepetés

-Elena, én soha nem foglak elhagyni téged! – csak úgy repültek a szavak Elena fülei mögött és még ideje sem volt felészlelni, annyira gyorsan ütötte el az édesen erős, Dolce Gabbana parfüm, a puha bőrdzsekit érezte karjai körűl, ahogy szorosabbra fonják az őt átfogó karok. És érezte a jéghideg, izzó vámpircsókot is, hidegebb volt mint valaha. Visszacsókolt. Nem a megszokott, puha, szeretettel teljes csók volt ez. Ez egy teljesen más, különleges csók volt. Megborzongott… Ez nem is Stefan csókja volt.

Elena kinyitotta barna szemeit és felüllt az ágyban. Lábait szorosan magához kulcsolta, fejét a térdeire hajtotta és újra megborzongott. Pont mint az álmában. Homloka nedves volt, az álom megtette hatását: Elena vizes hátát betakarta a paplannal és a semmibe meredt. Miér t pont Damon? Miért álmodott róla, mikor Stefan Klaus uralma alatt van és ő kellene az álmaiban legyen? Miért Damon volt az aki megcsókolta?

A takaró Elena hátán nem védte meg a hideg levegő ellen. Kirázta a hideg. Még nem eszmélt fel álmából. Bűntudatot érzett és szégyelte magát. Ránézett az órára: 9:24.

-A francba!...-Első iskolai hét, első iskolai nap és ő elkésett. Már készülődni is hiába. Felkelt és elindult a fürdő fele. Nem hiányzott tőle az iskola. Neki nem kellett ez. Azt hazudni mindenkinek, hogy minden tökéletesen rendben van és szembe mosolyogni mindenkit, neki ez nem ment. Nem akart hazudni. Semmi sem volt rendben az életében.

Élete elmúlt három hónapa kész rémálom volt. Klaus elvitte Stefan-t, Alaric és Damon nem volt jó társaság, főleg nem most, amikor Elena nap mint nap ideges volt és fáradt, hiszen pihenni sem tudott már normálisan. Már majdnem senkivel nem találta meg a közös hangot a napokban, Jeremy semmit nem tudott már róla, Bonnie és Caroline pedig hiába hivta őt bárhova, egyedűl szeretett volna maradni.

Fogmosás után fülelni kezdett. Senki nem lehetett itthon, Ric és Jeremy suliban vannak. Megint egyedűl volt. Mostanában mindig egyedűl volt. Ez nem volt újdonság, hiszen az utóbbi hónapot majdnem teljesen elzárva, szobájában töltötte.

Egy fekete rövidnadrágban és egy fehér újjatlanban indult el lefele a lépcsőn. Alig birta magát. Megint nem aludt az éjjel és a mai nap sem igért jobbat a tegnapinál.

-Jóreggelt álomszuszék! – Elena felkapta fejét és két embert látott maga elött: Damon és Alaric. – Jó későn keltél. – mondta az utóbbi egy kávét készitve.

- Te mit keresel itt? – kérdezte a lány zavartan Damonra nézve.

- Mhm…nem szép ez tőled Elena. Igy köszönteni egy vendéget…Bár gondolom, ebben az öltözetben nem is rám számitottál. – vigyorgott a vámpir és kissé megemelte szemöldökét.

Elena csak most kapott észbe. Egy szál vékony pizsomában állt ott két férfi elött. Alaricot még eltűrte, mert régóta itt lakott, de Damon…nem láthatta igy őt. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott felrohant a lépcsőn, és becsapta maga után az ajtót. Egy pillanatra megszusszant, majd felkapta kék hálóköntösét és lesietett a lépcsőn.

Ahogy ránézett Damon-re, meglátta világitó-kék szemeit és elkapta tekintetét. A konyhapulthoz sietett és kávé után nyúlt.

-Te hogyhogy nem vagy iskolában?-fordult Ric-hez.

- Hétfőn nem kaptam órákat. Jobb is igy, jó ez a három napos hétvége.

-Erről jut eszembe, ma elkéstem..bocs…kiment a fejemből a suli.-Elena sóhajtott és Damon-re pillantott, aki a nappaliban járkált és képeket nézegetett a polcokon.

-Elena, beszélni szerettem volna erről veled.-Ric hangja elkomolyodott.- Ma nem költöttelek, mert még tudom, hogy nem vagy jól. És úgy döntöttem, hogy ezt a hetet megkapod, mint regenerálódó hét. Szedd össze magad és jövő héten azt szeretném, ha rendszeresen iskolába járnál. Ez nem játék Elena.

-Igen, tudom. De szükségem van egy kis időre. Amúgy, miért van Ő itt?-fogta a kávéját és leüllt egyik kanapéra.

-Ma nem igazán kedves velem Miss Elena.-Damon leüllte a lány mellé.

- Sajnálom, csak nem vagyok jó passzban.

- Csoda lenne, ha abban lennél. Már ez is haladás. Vagy csak kitévedtél a barlangodból?

Elena kicsit rugott Damon lábába és nagyokat kortyolt a forró kávéból. Damon gúnyosan forditotta fejét Elena felé.

-Én nem tenném ezt egy vámpirnak, ha csak nem szeretném lenyelni azt a bögrét.

- Ez nem vicces. Damon, ma tényleg nem vagyok jó passzban.

Damon felállt és Alaric felé fordult.

-Mennem kell. Akkor este még beszélünk. Hét fele átjövök.

-Rendben haver, de vigyázz mibe ütöd az orrod.

Elena pillantása zavartan cikázott a két férfi között, aztán Damon-re nézett.

-Nem maradsz egy kávéra?-próbálta helyrehozni elöbbi undokságát.

-Nem kösz. Meghagyom neked, jól jön hibernáláskor. – kacsintott a fiú és rámosolygott.

Elena egy pillanatra bámult rá, aztán már csak egy gyengéd szellő simogatta arcát és tudta, hogy nincs ott a vámpir. Már megint bűntudata volt. Csak most Damon-nel kapcsolatosan. Nem akarta bántani, de úgy érezte, túl durva volt amit tett. Nem kellett volna igy beszéljen vele, hiszen egész nyáron Stefan nyomaiban volt és próbált közel kerülni hozzá. Hálával tartozna neki.

-Átmennék a grill-be. El leszel itt addig?

-Igen. Amúgy van valami amit titkoltok előlem?

-Nincs . Mire gondolsz?

-Csak Damon furán beszélt. Valami hir Stefan-ról?

-Semmi. Csak ami eddig megvolt.

-Rendben. Ha megtudtok valamit, szólnátok, úgye? – Elena már nem volt biztos benne, hogy mindent elmondanának neki. Már hónapok óta nincs új hir. Ez nem volt tisza.

-Persze, Elena. _Damon_ biztos mindent elmond.

Néhány percen belűl Alaric is elment, persze nem azon a módon, ahogy Damon. Elena még 10 percet pihengetett a kávéját iszogatva, aztán zuhanyozni ment. Ez a zuhany esett a legjobban a mai nap Elena számára eddig. A forró víz párája mintha átmosta volna az agyát, mintha megszűnt volna a világ körülötte, az a szörnyű, nehéz világ, ami körülveszi őt. Arra a pár percre minden más volt. Teljesen más. Akkor senki nem volt, aki kizökkentse egyik gondolatából és másik szörnyű eszmét zúditson rá. Nem nehezitette semmi a világát, abban a percben nem érezte magát túl nehéznek, túl súlyosnak a gondolataid, nem voltak túl nyomasztóak.

Ez a világ megszűnt azonban akkor, amikor kilépett a zuhanyzóból és magára tekerte a törülközőt. A tükörbe nézett és nem ismert magára. Szemei alatt enyhén fekete csikok jelentek meg, haja borzosan üllt feje tetején és bőre már elfehéredett a rendszeres Naptól való bujocskától.

-Szedd össze magad Elena. – mondta halkan és kilépett a szobába.

-Egyetértek vele.

Elena majd leejtette a hajszáritót és a fésűt a kezéből, amikor megfordult és Damon üllt az ablaknál, fekete kabátjában, szürke ingben és iszonyat gúnyos mosollyal.

-Damon…

A fiú felállt és Elena felé ment. Elena fura pillantásokat vetett a lassan közeledő fiúhoz. Damon odaállt a lány elé, nagy kék szemeit rátapasztotta a törülközőben levő Elenára. Elena zavarban volt, hogyne lett volna, hiszen ha pár órával ezelött még a pizsomáját szégyelte Damon elött, akkor mit tegyen most? Egy szál törülközőben állt elötte, még soha ilyen nem volt.

A vámpir felemelte kezét, és a lány még enyhén nedves arcára tette és megsimogatta.

-Elena…szedd össze magad. Kell a régi Elena.

Elena nem tudott egy szót sem szólni.

Damon arca még közelebb került Elenáéhoz, aki csak ekkor pillantott rá ijedten.

-Készülj. Este érted jövök és elviszlek szorakozni. Rádfér már.

-Damon… - De ekkor már sehol sem volt a vámpir, csak a szokásos Dolce Gabbana parfümmel kevert hűvös levegő, amit a szavak után hagyott itt Elenának.


	2. A valóság

Az ajtó csapódott egyet majd Jeremy és Alaric hangja hallatszódott fel Elena szobájába. Damon gyors távozása után nem igazán csinált semmit itthon, kitakaritotta szobáját, szekrényeit, rendbe tette a konyhát, a nappalit, aztán megpróbálkozott a fűzetek, könyvek átböngészésével, de nem sok sikert aratott. Nem tudott erre koncentrálni.  
>A többiek érkezésekor már újra pizsomában üllt az ágyon, teát ivott és régi albumokat nézegetett. Amióta elveszitette szűleit, egy és fél év telt el, de igy is fájdalmas volt a visszaemlékezés. Szüksége lett volna rájuk most, jobban mint valaha. Most, hogy Stefan sem volt mellette, már csak emlék maradt belőle is, szüksége lett volna egy anyai ölelésre.<br>-Fel a fejjel.-gondolta magában.-Jeremynek szüksége van rám. Neki még nehezebb lehet. - aztán felkellt az ágyból és magára vette szokásos háló köpenyét. Amikor leért, Jeremy már Tv-zett, Alaric meg a grillből szerzett szórolapokat nézegette.  
>-Megjöttetek?<br>-Igen. Jobban vagy?-Alaric aggódalmasan nézett Elenára.  
>-Kicsit. - hazugság volt. Semmi nem változott a reggel óta.<br>-Örülök neki.  
>Elena vetett egy pillantást Jeremy-re, majd odaüllt mellé. Megpróbált közeledni újra a testvéréhez, hiszen annyira eltávolódtak egymástól az utóbbi hónapokban.<br>-Milyen a suli, Jer?  
>-Minden oké. Amúgy Bonnie kérdezősködött rólad. Mondtam, hogy nem vagy valami jó passzban, valószinűleg pihensz, ezért nem hívott.<br>Bonnie sokat telefonált Elenának, annak ellenére, hogy rendszeresen úgyanazt a választ kapta: a fáradtság. Mindig a fáradtság volt az, ami Elenát elfoglalta, lekötötte. Bár Bonnie tudta, hogy a valódi probléma mi az, nem erőltette a tovább lépést Elenával. Mindent megtett amit megtehetett, már csak Elenán múlt.  
>-Felhivom ma este. - Elena tényleg azt tervezte, hogy felhívja Bonnie-t.<br>Jeremy kérdő pillantást vetett rá, nem hitt Elenának, hiszen annyiszor igérte már, hogy felhivja barátait, hogy elmegy szórakozni, de nagyon ritkán tartotta be igéretét.  
>-Most mi az? Tényleg fel fogom hívni! - erősítette meg Elena Jeremy pillantását.<br>-Rendben. - Jeremy itt el is vetette a témát.  
>Elena is úgy gondolta legjobbnak, ha ezt nem erősíti tovább, ezért Alaric személyében keresett társaságot.<br>-Mi volt a grillben?  
>-Néhány ember, a szokásos. Matt üdvözől. Azt üzente, hogy hiányzól neki és mihamarabb visszavár a suliba.<br>-Őt is fel kellene hívnom. A legjobb lenne, ha már holnap iskolába mennék, hogy mindenki vágyát kielégithessem és így mindenkinek megfelelne. - erőltetett egy nevetést arcára Elena.  
>-Talán tényleg az lenne a legmegfelelőbb. - Alaric visszamosolygott. Arra gondolt, hogy talán kezd változni ez a Stefan-elment-nélküle-nincs-élet hangulat.<br>Elena ezt a beszélgetést is letudta. Eszébe jutott, hogy érdeklődhetne a leckék iránt Ric-nél, de aztán meggondolta magát. Mégsincs erre felkészűlve igazán. Még arra sincs, hogy mindenkinek azt hazudja, hogy teljesen jól van. Telefonon menne, de a legjobb barátainak nem tudna hazudni élőben.  
>-Kinyitom. - Ric szava visszarángatta Elenát a nappaliba. Háromszor csengettek, amíg Alaric észrevette, hogy sem Jeremy, sem Elena nem mutat különös érdeklődést az iránt, hogy ki nyissák az ajtót.<br>Amíg Ric az ajtóhoz indult Elena a nemrég készített forró csokit vette a kezébe és kortyolgatni kezdte. Újra elkalandozott, amikor a Tv-ben azt hallotta, hogy újabb állattámadás történt közel Mystic Falls-hoz. Stefan volt az? Vagy Klaus? Még itt vannak a közelben? Lehet el sem mennek. Visszajönnek talán. De mi értelme annak, ha Stefan eddig úgysem kereste? Talán már nem is akarja ezt az életet.  
>-Hey!<br>Elena olyan gyorsan ugrott vissza a valóságba, amikor a semmiből valaki termett előtte, hogy egyensúlyát elveszítette és a forró csoki sikeresen landolt a pizsoma minden egyes apró részén.  
>-Damon...<br>-Újra megcsináltam, úgye? - az idősebb Salvatore testvér vigyorogva állt Elena elött és figyelte a neki köszönhető új ruházatot a lányon.  
>Elena a pultra csapta a bögrét, és még egyszer megnézte csokoládés pizsomáját, majd a gonoszúl mosolygó Damon-re nézett.<br>Ezután idegesen ment fel a fürdőszobájába és zárta magára az ajtót.  
>- Jobbnak sikerűlt, mint gondoltam. - elégedetten üllt le a vámpír a konyhapult mögé. Ric csatlakozott hozzá.<br>-Jeremy hagyd abba. Így is van elég problémája, ne fokozd túl. - szólt rá Alaric a görcsösen nevető án Damon-hoz fordúlt. - Mi újság? Van valami hír?  
>- Igen. Közel Atlantához hallottam hírt róluk de annál már biztosan tovább vannak. Fogalmam sincs merre mennek, de eddig északnak tűnik.<br>- Utánuk mész?  
>-Igen. Ha tovább húzom az időt, akkor túl messze kerülnek, és nem fogom útolérni őket. Most kell elindulni.<br>Ezután egy perc néma csönd következett. A kérdés azonban, amitől Damon mindennél jobban félt, elhangzott:  
>-Elenának mikor mondod el? - Alaric csendesen kérdezte.<br>-Nem tudom. Ezen a héten mindenképp indulok. Ma biztosan nem mondom el. Ma szorakozni megyünk.  
>Alaric szemei nagyra nyíltak. Damon ilyen pillanatban szorakozni viszi Elenát. Hát ez hihetetlen.<br>- Ne nézz már így, nem hagyom, hogy az elkövetkező hónapokat is begubózva töltse a házban, mert a hűlye öcsém úgy döntött, hogy tönkreteszi mindannyiunk életét.  
>Alaric jogosnak érezte a döntést, ezért közbe sem szólt. Egyetértett maximálisan a barátjával. A lánynak kikapcsolódásra volt szüksége.<br>-Felmegyek. - mondta Damon, és már ott sem volt.  
>Vámpírgyorsasággal indult de Elena szobája elött megtorrpant. Halkan nyitott be. Annyiszor volt már ebben a szobában, és mennyiről még sejtése sem volt Elenának.<br>A víz folyt a csapból a fürdőszobában és Damon bekopogott az ajtón.  
>-Bárki is vagy, menj el. Nincs kedvem beszélgetni! - Elena válasza annyira egyértelmű volt Damon számára. Elena tudta, hogy ő jött fel hozzá, ezért is számitott a vámpír ezekre a szavakra.<br>-Megérdemelted a forró csokit.  
>-Damon, menj el.<br>- Megbeszéltünk valamit és nem tartottad magad hozzá.  
>Elena dühösen zárta ki az ajtót és nyitotta ki.<br>-Pontosabban te mondtál valamit, aztán eltalpaltál, mint a nyuszi, meg se várva a válaszomat...  
>-Ami az lett volna természetesen, hogy NEM?<br>Elena hallgatott. Dühös volt és nem tudott válaszolni. Damon szemrebbenés nélkűl nézte őt, komoly arccal.  
>-Jogom van dönteni a saját életemről! - próbálkozott Elena újra.<br>-Ez természetes. De ha így folytatod, már nem lesz, amiről dönts! - Elena csak most vette észre, hogy Damon szemei szikráznak ahogy kiejti a szavakat. Tényleg ideges.  
>A lány a földet bámulta. Be kellett ismerje, igaza volt Damon-nek. Damon odafordúlt Elenához és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Gyorsan elmúlt az arcáról az idegesség, és gyengédség uralkodott el rajta, amikor a lány szemeibe nézett. Aprót mosolygott.<br>- Gyerünk, készülödj. Lent megvárlak.

*

Elena nem tudta mit vegyen fel. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy hova mennek, merre viszi Damon őt. Kinyitotta a szekrényét és a ruhái szépen álltak egymás mellé akasztva, egymásra pakolva, elrendezve. Milyen jó, hogy kitakaritott a reggel. Kutatni kezdett a felsők között. Felpróbált egy krémszinű irásos újjatlant, de túl sportosnak bizonyúlt. Elővett egy fekete újjatlan inget csipkés dekoltázzsal. Jobb volt, mint az ezelötti, de fogalma sem volt, mit vegyen fel alúlra. Nadrágot, vagy szoknyát? Végűl egyik sem győzött. Bajban volt. Már 20 percet töltött a szekrény elött, Damon biztosan kikészűlt, hamarosan újra feljön és ideges lesz megint.  
>Végűl a szeme megakadt egy darabon. a szerkény legalján volt, még címkével. Soha nem vette fel még. Egy halvány-rózsaszin ruha volt, testhezálló, szoros, de rajta gyönyörű darabokban hullottak le az egyforma rojtok, puha csipkével díszitve. Felpróbálta. Nem akart ruhát venni, de semmi jobb nem akadt ma a szekrényében. Tehát ez marad.<br>Gyorsan a fürdőbe rohant, haját tökéletesen egyenesre simította és szemét feketére húzta ki, enyhe rózsaszin szemhélyfestékkel színezve. Nyakába vékony, virágokkal díszitett sálat tett, krémszinű, 10 cm magas cipőjét vette fel és krémszinű, csattos bőrkabátját.  
>Nagyon hosszú idő után, most az egyszer jól érezte magát és ez nagyon meglepte. Szépnek érezte magát, csinosnak és talán kicsit magabiztosabbnak is. Az utolsó simitások után apró kis válltáskáját telepakolta kellékeivel: telefon, szájfény, hajcsattok és egyéb szükséges dolgok. Készen volt.<p>

*

-Szerintem van még amit várj.- nevetett Jeremy és Alaric.  
>Damon közel 1 órája várakozott Elena után, de volt még ideje. Még csak este 7 óra volt.<br>- Ki tudja, nem is készűlődik. Csak űl a szobájában és tisztitja a csokoládés ruháit. - Jeremy iszonyat poénos kedvében volt.  
>- Akkor majd úgy viszem ki a házból. - kuncogott Damon és türelmetlensége jeléúl felállt a kanapéról.<br>-Amúgy merre mentek? - kiváncsiskodott Ric, hiszen ő élt együtt Elenával, kötelességének érezte az apáskodást.  
>- Nem messze, Madison-ban van egy vendéglő. Élő zene meg hasonló. Ott foglaltattam.<br>- Vigyázz rá nagyon, Damon. - Alaric aggódva beszélt a vámpírhoz. Bízott benne, de féltette Elenát. Klaus nem tudta, hogy életben van, veszélyben lehetett még mindig.  
>- Nem azt teszem mindig?<br>- Túl jól vigyázól rá Damon. Nehogy más is legyen ebből az este végér... - Jeremy hangja elcsuklott, nem tudta befejezni a mondatát.  
>Alaric és Damon felé fordúlt, és Jeremy elnémúlását megértették. Elena megjelent a nappaliban, elkészűlve, és mindhárom férfire pillantást vetett. A pillantása Damon szemeiben állt meg.<br>-Mehetünk? - és elmosolyogta magát. Ez a mosoly volt, az utóbbi három hónapban az egyetlen őszinte, igazi mosoly Elenától, és ezt mindnégyen tudták.  
>Damon Ric-hez fordúlt és magabiztosan vigyorgott majd Jeremy-re kaccsintott és Elenához ment.<br>-Persze, menjünk.  
>-Jó szorakozást. - Ric köszönt el és Jeremy pedig intett egyet.<br>Elena megállt az ajtóban. A vámpir visszafordúlt hozzá.  
>- Valami baj van?<br>- Nem, csak jól érzem magam.  
>Damon kék szemeit Elenára villantotta és a karát nyújtotta neki, mire a lány odanyujtotta kezét és kiléptek a küszöbön, Mystic Falls útcáira.<p> 


	3. Az éjszaka I

Elena rég nem hordott magas sarkú cipőt, ezért még viszonylag lassan közlekedett gyönyörű, krém cipőjében. Szorosan kapaszkodott kísérőjébe, amíg leértek a ház előtti lépcsőn és elindultak a leparkolt autó fele. Elena csak ekkor kapott észbe, hogy Damon-t igazából nem sok alkalommal látta autóval közlekedni, gyorsabb volt ő annál, most mégis egy autó felé közeledtek, és nem tudta mire vélni ezt az egészet.

-Nem az én autómmal megyünk? – nézett rá Damon-re kérdően.

-Szereztem egy jobbat.-válaszolt a szokásos vigyorral a vámpir.

Elöttük egy fekete Audi állt, gyönyörűen csillogó volt és tükörtiszta. Az ablakai feketék voltak, alig lehetett valamit be látni, kerekei csinosan villogtatták meg az autót. Elena tágra nyilt szemekkel figyelte a kocsit, de egyik pillanatról a másikra a vámpir felé fordult és dühösen kezdte beszédét:

-Damon ezt nem teheted. Mások autóját nem veheted el, nem használhatod a képességeid ilyen tettekre. Azt hittem ez már a múltté..

-És azé is. Máris félreérted a dolgokat. Ez a sajátom.

-Tényleg?-Elena hangja elhalkult.

-Tényleg. Mi az? Nekem nem lehet autóm? – odakisérte Damon a lányt az anyósüléshez.

Elena jobbnak látta, ha nem szól többet, Damon hatalmasat változott a nyár alatt és ő félreismerte. Hogy is gondolhatott ilyesmikre? Már régóta nem az a gonosz, gyilkoló Damon, aki bárki életét elveszi egyik percről a másikra és kizárja maga körűl a világot, saját érdekeit előtérbe helyezve. Megváltozott valami benne. Elena jól tudta, hogy mi ez. De még magának sem volt képes bevallani. Pedig annyira nyilvánvaló volt az, hogy mi változtatta meg Damon-t. Még a vámpir is többször bevallotta neki, még sem volt képes elhinni, hogy ez megváltoztatta volna egy vámpir életét. Főleg nem a Damon-ét.

Ahogy elindultak 5 perc utazás után Damon leparkolt és megállitotta a motrot.

-Itt is vagyunk?-Elena körbetekintett.

-Azt hiszed nincs jobb ötletem, minthogy a grillbe vinni téged? – Damon szemöldökét húzogatva nézte Elena arcát.

A lány észre sem vette, hogy a grill elött állnak a parkolóban. A valóság az volt, hogy ő sem a grillre gondolt, amikor Damon kihozta őt a házból. Valami extravagáns, úgyanakkor sportosan elegáns de vicces és hangulatos helyre gondolt, ahol kikapcsolódhat ennyi idő után.

-Bejössz? El kell még intéznem valamit, mielött elmegyünk.

-Igen.

A grill ajtaján belépve nem kis érdeklődést kelltettek, nagyjából mindenki szeme rájuk szegeződött, főleg Elenára, akit nem igazán láthattak az utóbbi időben. A bámulók között Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler és Matt is ott volt, ma este ők is a grillben mulattak és igazán meglepődtek Elena láttán, főleg azon, hogy Damon-nel volt.

-Azt hiszem odamegyek hozzájuk. – szólt Elena Damon-nek és elindult barátai felé, agyában kigondolva a magyarázatot, a választ a többiek érdeklődő szemeinek pillantására. – Sziasztok!

-Elena. – Bonnie és Caroline mindketten hatalmas öleléssel köszöntötték barátnőjüket, Matt és Tyler is mosolyogva néztek Elenára. Úgy tűnik, semmi gond nincsen.

-Mi újság veletek?

-Inkább mi kérdezhetnénk ezt. Azt hittem nem vagy jó passzban. Jeremy azt mondta nekem a reggel..-Bonnie máris kérdőre vonta Elenát és viccesen bökdöste.

-Öhm..igen..nem vagyok a legjobban…

-Látjuk..Szó te és Damon, huh? – Tyler elővette gúnyos énjét.

-Jaj, dehogy. Csak elmegyünk valahova, mert ő is látta, hogy nem vagyok jó passzban…és elhivott..

-Nem kell magyarázkodj. Értünk mi aztán mindent.-Caroline bevetette élcelődő, szeretetteljes mosolyát, és jelezte, hogy nem neheztel Elenára hónapos hibernálása miatt.

Közben Damon is visszatért és gyorsan ott termett Elena háta mögött, átkarolta a lány derekát és magabiztos mosolyával köszönt a többieknek.

-Ne bámuljátok..az enyém! – mondta átkarolva Elenát és magához ölelve őt.

A többiek Elenáék arcát fürkészték, megpróbálták megfejteni érzéseit, de nem tudták. Damon gondolatai nyilvánvalóak voltak. Szinte mindenki látta a köztük levő vibrálást, azt a tagadhatatlan kapcsolatot, ami őket összekötötte.

-Azt hiszem mehetünk.-Damon lassan inditotta Elenát útnak és búcsúzóúl odakacsintott a többieknek.

Pár percen belűl újra útnak indultak és most nem álltak meg sehol többet. Gyorsan mentek, Damon gyorsan vezetett, Elena rettegett attól, hogy bármelyik kanyarban kicsúszhatnak. Még mindig összerezzent, ha autóban üllt, egyszer már majdnem meghalt, félt attól, hogy újra megtörténhet a baleset és ezúttal nem ő lesz a szerencsés túlélő.

-Damon, lassits.

-Van valami baj? – Damon mit sem figyelve az útra, Elena arcát fürkészte.

-Túl gyorsan megyünk. Figyelj az útra és lassits. – kérlelte a vámpirt, aki teljesitette a lány kérését és lassabbra fogta a tempót.

Levette egyik kezét a kormánykerékről és Elena keze után nyúlva próbálta nyugtatni a felzavart lányt, de Elena kezének hűlt nyoma sem volt, Damon keze pedig a lány lábára került. A fiú nem dobogó szíve összehúzódott volna, ha lett volna rá alkalom, az érzéstől, ami a szeretett lény simogatásától hatja át a testét. Puha, sima bőre volt, és az üléstől feszült bőre megremegett.

Damon felészlelt. Helytelen volt amit tett, de nem bánta. Jól esett. Nem tagadta, hogy jó volt megsimogati Elenát. Azonban gyorsan tette vissza kezét a kormányra. Kínos csend állt be. Témát egyikük sem dobott fel, amig meg nem érkeztek. Egy kisebb parkolóban találtak helyet a kocsinak, megálltak és szempillantás alatt Elenának Damon nyitotta az ajtót és a kezét nyújtotta.

Amikor Elena kiszállt, akkor vette csak észre az elötte lévő hatalmas helyiséget, amelynek üvegajtója fölött dőlt, karcsú betűkkel volt felirva: O'Hara vendéglője. Szemei nagyok voltak és az ebédlőt vizsgálták. Gyönyörű volt. Hatalmas. Ablakaiból fény szűrődött ki, és elegánsan felöltözött alakok mozogtak a függöny árnyékában.

Damon újra a karát nyújtotta a lánynak, aki elfogadta és a bejáratig mentek. Itt elkérték az asztalt, amit Damon foglalt, majd egy csinos pincérkisasszony kiséretében helyet foglaltak egyiknél. Nem csak kivűlről, hanem belűlről is olyan csodálatos volt a vendéglő. Középen egy csikos, fapadló volt, körülvéve asztalokkal, ahol csinos, gazdagoknak látszó családok, párok ültek.

Elena zavarba jött. Ezt ő nem engedhetné meg magának soha. Ide nem jöhetne. Nem kellene itt legyen, hiszen nem elég csinos, nem elég szép az itt lévő tökéletességhez.

-Damon, … -ezt az egy szót tudta kimondani.

-Tettszik? – állt fel Damon és Elena háta mögé állt és gyengéden nyúlt kabátjához, hogy levegye.

-Ez itt mind annyira szép. – a lány még mindig csak bámúlt.

-Igen, tudom. Sokszor voltam már itt.

Damon visszaült és a pincér után intett, aki nagyon gyorsan megérkezett és meghozta az étlapot.

-Rendelj. – mosolygott Elenára a vámpir, és ránézett az étlapra.

Elena percekig böngészte a lapot, nem tudott dönteni a jobbnál jobb, azonban drágábbnál drágább ételeket.

-Nem kell az árat néznie, Miss Gilbert. Az én meghivottam. – Damon szólt halkan, hogy ne hozza zavarba Elenát a pincér elött.

Elena azonban zavarodottan nézett Damonra, de gyorsan kiválasztott egy menüt:olasz zöldségleves, sáfrányos rizotto rákkal brokkolival és végűl túrógomboc szójajoghurtos öntettel.

-Önnek mit hozhatok? – fordult a pincérlány Damonhoz.

-Úgyanazt. És egy üveggel a legfinomabb fehér borukból és egy üveg Laurent Perrier pezsgőt.

-Te fogod ezt a sok italt megenni? – nevetett Elena kicsit feloldódva.

-Te fogod ezt a sok ételt megenni? – vágott vissza Damon és vigyorgott Elenára. – Azt akarom, hogy a legjobban érezd magad ma!

Nemsokára megérkezett az étel, a sok ital és az idő elteltével oldódott a hangulat. Kibeszéltek mindent, a kedvenc kaját, kedvenc zenét, kedvenc desszertet, és megbeszélték, hogy nagyon kinos volt az a találkozás Bonnie-ékkal a grillben.

-Láttad volna a saját arcod. – gúnyolódott Damon Elenával és halkan nevetett.

-Héé. Meglepődtem. Képzelheted mit gondoltak!

Ekkora azonban felállt Damon a helyéről és Elena felé hajolva, megragadta a nyakát szorosan és fülébe súgta:

-Számolj tizig és itt vagyok. – és elindult a terem másik felébe.

Elena a kevés időn belűl sok bor elfogyasztása után kuncogni kezdett Damon viselkedésén, aki már-már úgyanolyan állapotba került, mint Elena. De hogy eleget tegyen Damon kérésére, számolni kezdett:

-Egy…kettő..nem. Nulla..egy..kettő…

A következő számot ki sem tudta mondani, annyira meglepődött. Damon lekapta zakóját, és felkapta Elenát és táncolni indult. Ők voltak az elsők a szinpadon. Egy lassú zene indult, valószinűleg ezt kérte Damon az imént. Damon meghajolt, Elenát hivatalosan táncra kérve, aki szinten meghajtotta fejét, elfogadva a felkérést. A fiú megfogta Elena derekát, a lány Damon vállára tette kezét és keringőbe kezdtek. Minden gyönyörű volt. A gyertyafény a tetőzetről, az enyhe fahéjjal kevert vanilia illata a levegőben, mind elkábították az embert és kivánatos érzelmeket inditottak bennük. Damon több körön át táncolt Elenával ebben a hangulatban majd megálltak az asztalnál, pezsgőt töltöttek és köszöntés után újra táncolni indultak. Ez már nem lassú, érzelmes, gyöngéd tánc volt.

Este 11 óra volt. A zenekar gyors, mulatós, táncolos zenékkel szorakoztatta a népet, a táncparkett tele volt éneklő, karon fogva táncoló, nevető emberekkel. És ott volt Elena és Damon is. Damon elégedetten kapta el Elena derekát egy másik férfi karjairól majd magához szoritotta, felkapta, forgatta, jól megtáncoltatta.

Éjfél elmúltával Damon az asztalnál üllt, Elena még mindig táncolt. Meg volt élégedve magával a vámpir. Elérte, amit akart, hogy Elena boldog legyen, a gondokról megfeledkezzen és szórakozzon egy kicsit. De itt volt az ideje a hazatérésnek. Felállt, a táncparkett felé közeledve több nő is táncolni akart vele, de udvariasan útasitott vissza mindenkit. Elena épp háttal állt neki, amikor meg elég közel került hozzá átkarolta a derekát, magához húzta és arcát a lány hajába temette. Pár percig táncoltak igy, amikor Damon a lány fülébe súgta:

-Ideje hazamenni, Miss Gilbert.

Elena Damon-hoz fordult és lebiggyesztett ajkakkal nézett a vámpir jeges-kék szemeibe. Damon megfogta a kezeit és mosolyogva húzta a tömegből kifele. Elena nem akart elmenni. Hát persze, hogy nem akart. Több hónap után most érezte a legjobban magát. Nem akart visszatérni a szánalmas kis életéhez.

-Nee, még maradjunk. – kérlelte Damon-t, aki azonban megállithatatlan volt. Menni kellett.

-Gyerünk Elena. – komolyan beszélt, de nevetnie kellett.

Fel sem öltöztek, úgy jöttek ki a vendéglőből és autóba ülltek.

-Annyira fáradt vagyok. – dőlt hátra a széken.

-Annyira részeg vagyok.-nevetett Damon. Beinditotta az autót és elindultak hazafele.

Amikor 10 km-re voltak Mystic Falls-tól, Elena felébredt a 15 perces szundikálásábó ásitott és Damon-ra nézett.

-Hol vagyunk?

-Mindjárt otthon.

-Ne. Nem akarok haza menni. Nem akarok otthon aludni egyedül.

-Ric meg fog ölni minket holnap.

-Kit érdekel..-nagyot nevetett Elena. –Van egy ötletem. Először is van még abból a pezsgőből?

Hátrafordult és elővette a megmaradt pezsgőt és nagyot kortyolt.

-Elena! – Damon próbálta az autót az úton tartani. Átnyúlt Elenához de nem érte el az üveget.

-Nyugi. Nem vagyok annyira be rúgva..-kuncogott a lány.- De te meg undok vagy. Igyál te is.

Damon jobbnak látta ha megáll és lehajt az út szélére. Elena az orra elött lóbálta a pezsgős üveget és odabújt hozzá.

-Gyerünk, vámpir, igyál.-és nevetett megint.

Damon rá nézett és elkacagta magát. Elena kinálja itallal őt. Még ilyen nem volt. De olyan sem volt rég, hogy ennyit nevessen a lány. Nem akart ünneprontó lenni, ezért elvette az üveget.

-Ez az én csajom! – önelégülten mosolygott , beletúrt Elena hajába, miközben nagyokat kortyolt a pezsgőből. Aztán elinditotta újra az autót.

-Szóval az az ötletem támadt, hogy nézzünk egy filmet a villában azután, ha nagyon akarsz, hazavihetsz. – fordúlt oda Elena Damon-hoz.

-Benne vagyok. – kacsintott a vámpir rá és gyorsabbra vette a tempót.

10 percen belűl megérkeztek, és kiszálltak.

-Mit nézünk? – Elena kérdezte miközben leüllt a kanapéra, a villa nappalijában. Damon kigombolt inggel állt elötte, és kezeit a szemére tette, fejét hátradőltötte. A lány mezitláb üllt, és a kabátja után nyúlt. Minen erejét összeszedve a férfira dobta a kabátot, aki vámpirsebességgel hajitotta továb és fordúlt Elenához.

-Horror! – és gonosz mosolyt biggyesztett ajkára, azonban ez nem tartott sokáig. A mosoly gyorsan változott át gonosz pillantássá, vörösen égő szemekre és Damon vámpirsebsséggel futamodott Elenának, éles fogait harapásra készitve.

Elena arca elsáppadt, szemei kerekre nyiltak és kezeit szemeire tette, de hiába, a vámpir erő gyorsan el is kapta onnan. Damon foga milliméterekre állt meg Elena ütőerétől és a lány érezte, ahogy széles mosoly simogatja a bőrét.

-Megijedtél? – mászott le Elenáról Damon.

Elena nagyot kacagott és egy párnát nyomott Damon arcába. Erre a vámpir felkapta őt, és feliramodott vele a hálószobájába…


	4. Az éjszaka II

Elena levegőért kapkodva állt fel az ágyról, ahova Damon tette. Ahogy felállt azonban rögtön meg is bánta, mert annyira sokat ivott, hogy forgott vele a világ. Gyorsan visszafeküdt, becsukta szemeit, de még mindig mozgott a szoba vele és Damon-nel együtt. Meleg volt a szobában, ahhoz képest, hogy szeptember volt, nagy hőség volt és egy kis levegőáramlat sem jött be a tágra nyitott ablakokon.

A villa kintről palotának nézett ki. Majdnem mindenhonnan fény szűrődött ki, a villa fényben úszott és bevilágitotta a kertet, az udvart. Damon szobájából kuncogó nevetés hallatszódott ki. Elena akkorákat nevetett, hogy kihallatszott a környékre, a villa csengett a ricsajtól. Damon csak önelégülten mosolygott, néha villantott egy nagyobb mosolyt, ritkán kacagott hangosat, de élvezte a helyzetet. Egyikük sem volt magánál, bár szó mi szó, a vámpir jobban birta az italt, sokkal jobban, mint Elena.

-Mit nézünk, Damon? – kuncogott Elena, miközben felhúzta lábait az ágyra és törökülésbe gömbölyődött. A vámpir a lemezek között nézelődött, forgatta őket, tette erre-arra és válogatott.

-Horror, horror, horror…és horror. Válassz.

-Nincs semmi más ebben a házban csak a természetfeletti és a horror? – Elena elkomolyodott. Egyszer megpróbálhatna normálisan viselkedni ez a fiú, mint egy átlagos ember ezekben az időkben.

-Egy vámpirokkal tele házban mire számitottál? Levelek Júliának és Elfújta a szélre? – Ezzel fogta magát és leüllt Elena mellé, amig beindult a lemezlejátszóban a film.

Vámpirgyorsan kapcsolta le a villanyokat, amikor az első kép bevillant a tv-ben, majd odaüllt Elenához. Egy sötét kép jelent meg a képernyőn, és rajta egy sejtelmes erdő, köddel és faházzal, benne bulit tartottak és mindenki szorakozott. Természetesen mind meg fognak halni, ez szokásos volt egy horrorban. Mindketten elkomolyodva nézték a filmet, és pár perc után, amikor bekövetkezett a gyilkolászás, Elena összerezzent és a szemeit összeszoritotta. Majd kinyitotta és megnézte a gyilkolást követő néhány percet.

Damon még mindig érezte, ahogy a sok ital elárassza testét, de ez nem volt elég neki. A sötét csendben megcsipte Elena karát, és nagyot kiáltott mire a lány annyira megijedt, hogy elsápadt, és mire kinyitotta szemeit Damon arca néhány centire volt az ővétől, majdnem összeért. Damon néhány másodpercig figyelte, ahogy a lány mélyen a szemeibe néz. Azok a kristály kék szemek az őrületbe kergették Elenát, ha részeg volt ha nem. Ez még rosszabb volt, mert most részeg volt és nem tudott tisztán gondolkodni.

-Megyek hozok valami innivalót. – vigyorodott el önelégülten a vámpir és már itt sem volt. Néhány perc múlva érkezett csak vissza egy üveg fel nem bontott tequilával és két pohárral. – Ha már este, legyen este!

Kinyitotta az üveget, teletöltötte a poharakat és az ővet egy húzásból megitta, majd újat töltött. Elena is ivott, úgy érezte, kezd visszatérni a valóság és nem akart arra az életre gondolni, amit néhány hete élt. Ez jobb volt.

Fél óra múlva az óra éjszaka egyet mutatott és a film közepénél tartottak, de már rég nem volt olyan ijjesztő. A tequila hatása meg volt, mindketten az ágyon feküdtek, Elena a plafont bámulta és nevetett, kezeivel gesztikulálva miközben szavai elcsuklódtak a kacagástól, amit nem tudott visszatartani. Damon a könyökén támaszkodott, Elena felé fordulva, és az üvegből kortyolgatott. Nagyon jó kedve volt, feloldódott és már az ő nevetése is kihallatszott. Pár perc múlva Elena felüllt, elvette az üveget Damon kezéből és nagyot kortyolt belőle..

Stefan a vendéglő ablakánál üllt és kifele bámult. Klaus a pultnál egy szőke lánnyal beszélgetett, de minden második szava a lánynak az volt, amit Klaus akart, amit a vámpir parancsolt neki.

Már több mint három hónapja el volt utazva Mystic Falls-ból, három hónapja Elena hirét sem hallotta, csak Damon bukkant néha elő közel az útvonalukhoz, valószinűleg őt keresve, utána kutatva Elena kedvéért. 300 mérföldnyire volt Elenától, Nashville-ban és egyre távolabb haladtak. Klaus északra vitte őt, talán az Államokat is el fogják hagyni, még nem tudta pontosan a tervet.

Meg kellett ezt tennie. A testvéréért, hogy élhessen. Igy volt a legjobb. Mindhárman életben maradtak, és az már csekély dolog volt ehhez képest, hogy ki húzza a rövidebbet. Ő lett az. De miért bánkodna, ha Elena is él, Damon is él és ő is életben van, függetlenűl, hogy milyen életet folytat.

-Haver, ne vágj ennyire bús arcot, azt hittem élvezed a társaságom. – mondta Klaus, amikor odament hozzá a pulltól.

-Szomjas vagyok. – felállt Stefan a székről és kiment a bárból.

Klaus tudta, hogy vissza fog jönni. Annyira buta és naiv volt, visszajött mindig magától, mintha nem lenne más választása. Pedig volt más, hiszen ha eltünt volna, keresztbe tett volna Klaus terveinek, és az ősi vámpir nem akart Stefan után való rohangálással időt veszteni. Ha megtalálta volna őt egy szőkés próbálkozása után, úgyis megölte volna.

A villát meleg napsütés takarta be, enyhe, vékony réteg nap áramlott ki a felhők mögül, de meleg volt. Egy hónapja tartott a hőség és kibirhatatlan volt. A villa egyik ablaka tágra volt nyitva, a függöny elhúzva és a reggel szellő sistergése hallatszott be. Elena kinyitotta szemét, de újra becsukta. A fény zavarta barna szemeit, és a feje sajogott. Újra kinyitotta őket és felüllt. Szétnézett a szobában. Keresztbe feküdt az ágyon, lábai lelógtak az ágy egyik felén, fejét Damon mellkasáról emelte fel. A vámpir egyik keze a feje alatt volt, szemei csukva voltak, a keze pedig, ami lecsúszott Elena fejéről, amikor a lány felkellt, a mellére csúszott. Békésen aludt, mintha legjobb napja lenne.

Elena csendben állt fel, bár tudta, hogy akármennyire próbál csendes lenni, egy vámpir könnyebben ébred mint bárki más. A földön a lába alatt ott hevertek a poharak, összetörve szemcsékre. Átlépett rajtuk és elindúlt a fürdőszoba fele, de annyira szédűlt, hogy megkapaszkodott az ágy szélébe ahhoz, hogy ne essen el. Fogta a fejét, mélyeket lélegzett és újra nekiindult, kisebb lendülettel.

A fürdőszoba közel volt, halkan nyitotta az ajtót, szerencsére nem nyikorgott. Bement a fürdőbe és leüllt a kád szélére. Belekapaszkodott, hogy ne inogjon a föld alatta, de úgyanúgy mozgott a fürdőszoba fala. Felállt és a tükör elé állt, megnézze jobban magát, megpróbálja helyrepofozni külalakját. A tegnap esti gyönyörő frizurája kócos volt, hullámos és itt-ott félreállt. Szemei karikásak voltak, pirosak és alattuk a fekete festék hatalmas karikába folyt szét. Szája piros volt, és kiszáradt az alkoholtól. Kirázta a hideg. Haját fegfogta és előrehúzta vállára, majd a nyakára tette a kezét.

Ekkor vette észre, hogy a haja véres, a nyaka pedig, a haj alatt sebes,és fáj. Gyorsan dobta hátra a haját és forditotta a fejét a másik vállára, hogy jobban lássa a fájó pontot. Nem kettő, hanem hat pont sorakozott a nyakán nem nagy távolságra egymástól és enyhe csikok kötötték össze őket párossával. Újra megremegett. Mintha kisértetet látott volna. Kiáltani akart, de ekkor vette észre a kezét, amig maga fögé forditva figyelt. A csuklóját harapások sora boritotta, kettő vagy három és piros sebek álltak rajta, összekenve a vérrel, ami valószinűleg az ővé volt. Már nem birta tovább.

Sikoly hagyta el a torkát, és összerezzenve hátrált a tükörtől, még egy kisebbet kiáltva, ami ijedt nyőgésbe fordúlt át. Damon két másodperc alatt termett Elena elött és nézett rá. Elena felnézett rá, a vámpir ránézett és kék szemei tágra nyiltak. Nem tudott semmi mást tenni, mint kinyitni a száját, amin egy apró, alig hallható szó csuszott ki.

-Elena… - odarohant a lányhoz, akinek szemeiből könnycseppek folytak le. Természetes volt a reakciója, hiszen annyi minden történt már vele, de ilyesmi még soha. Damon soha nem hagyott ennyi harapást rajta, és nem ennyire erőseket. Bár be voltak gyógyúlva a nyakán a sebek, mégis szörnyen néztek ki. Kék bőrréteg boritotta teljesen körbe a harapások nyomát.

Damon odaállt a lányhoz és megölelte. Magához szoritotta és próbált koncentrálni arra, hogy megtartsa egyensúlyát, hiszen másnapos volt, szédült és alig birta nyitva tartani a szemeit a fehér fénytől.

Miután Elena megnyugodott és sokkal jobban érezte magát, Damon a lány kérésére kiment a fürdőszobába, hogy nyugodtan megmosakodhasson. Elena forró vizzel próbálta tisztára törölni a nyakát, de nagyon égetett. Hideggel mosta hát le, és viszonylag tisztára törülgette. Megmosta arcát, letisztitotta a fekete foltokat szeme alól és nagy lélegzetet véve, kilépett a szobába. Damon az ágy szélén üllt, de felállt és odament a lányhoz.

-Nagyon sajnálom… - suttogta hallkan.

Elena leüllt az ágyhoz, Damon követte őt és a lányt bámulta. Iszonyatos bűntudat volt benne. Nem elég az, hogy tök részegek voltak az éjjel, és legjobb haverje elött becsületét eljátszodta, amikor az rá bizta Elenát és ő igy fog vele hazaállitani, de bántotta a lányt, akit szeretett és nem is akárhogy, hiszen tele volt harapásokkal szegény.

-Szörnyen fáj a fejem..-mondta Elena.

-Biztosan a véremtől. – Damon nem mozdult, csak nézett a lányra egyik kezét a saját derekán tartva. Elena ránézett Damonra a magyarázatért.

-Nem emlékszem semmire.-szólt végűl.

-Én sem, de nagyon valószinű, hogy azért gyógyúltak be ennyire a sebeid, mert ittál a véremből. Sajnálom Elena.. – nézett rá elcsukló hanggal a vámpir.

-Damon, nem a te hibád. Mindketten részegek voltunk, nem voltunk magunknál, ha nem ittam volna, nem történt volna ilyesmi.

-Még van egy gondunk.. – Kezdett Damon egy új témába. –Itt az idő szembenézni Ric-kel.

Alaric nem aludt jól egész éjjel. Aggódott Elenáért, Damon azt igérte nem maradnak egész éjjel, mégsem voltak még otthon. Elena telefonja kikapcsolva, Damon fel sem veszi az ővét. Alaric nem tudta elképzelni, hogy mi történhetett. Alig birt nyugton maradni. Már megfordult a fejébe, hogy felhivja Forbes Sheriff-et és kerestetni kezdi őket, amikor nyilt az ajtó és Elena hangját hallotta.

-Elena! – indult Ric feléjük, de a látvány meggátolta a közeledéstől.

-Ric, meg tudom magyarázni…-vette át a szót Damon, hogy megmagyarázza a történteket. Alaric kerek szemei nem tudtak máshova nézni, csak Elenára, aki borzosan állt ott és mezitláb, szemeit a földre szegezve.

-A ti érdeketekben remélem, hogy mindkettőtöknek van! – nyomta meg az a „mindkettőt". Azt érezte, hogy le kell ülnie a székre, masképp mentem összerogynak lábai.

-Elmentünk vacsorázni és kicsit sokat ittunk. Aztán felmentünk a villába, mert jobbnak láttuk, ha nem vezetek többet, majd megnéztünk egy filmet.

Alaric összehúzta szemöldökét és Damon-ra nézett.

-Kicsit sokat? – mondta már orditva, felkellve a székről. – Úgy néztek ki, mint akiket most szedtek össze az útról, annyira részegek vagytok. Damon, van benned egyáltalán egy kis önmegtartoztatás és felelösségérzet?

-Ric, ez nem az ő hibája. – Elena megszólalt végre.

-Ez igenis az ő hibája. Elena te soha nem iszol. – Alaric már orditott ami arra késztette Jeremy-t hogy lejöjjön és szétnézzen.

-Ric, nem Elena a hibás, ne ordibálj vele! – Damon előrelépett, de Elena visszahúzta, megvillantva csuklóját és sebes nyakát, azonban már késő volt megbánni a mozdulatot. Alaric nyilt szemekkel nézte Elena sebeit és Jeremy halkan suttogot egy Uuhh-t cikizve a történteket.

-Tünj el ebből a házból te szemétláda! – Alaric elrántotta Elenát Damontól és a háta mögé lökte.

-Alaric, ez nem az ő hibája!-kiabált Elena.

Damon szemei a földre tapadtak. Tudta, hogy hibás volt, de nem akarta, hogy Elena vigye el a balhét, ezért maradt. Felnézett és látta, ahogy Ric szemei szikráztak ahogy rá pillantott.

-Szerencséd van, hogy Elenának semmi baja. Másképp ezzel a kevés erőmmel is karót döftem volna a szivedbe, te vadállat!

Csend állt be, amint Alaric elhallgatott és visszarántotta Elenát az újabb próbálkozástól, hogy megvédje Damon-t.

-Tünj el a házból.

Damon felpillantott, megnézte, hogy Elenának nincsen-e baja, majd sajnálkozó, gyengéd pillantást vetett rá a kék szemeivel, amikben a lány felfedezte a bűntudatot, a sajnálatot és azt, hogy igazat ad Alaric-nak.

A másik percben már csak hárman voltak a konyhában. Erre Alaric elengedte Elenát.

-Nagyot csalódtam benned Elena. – ez volt minden, amit mondott, de Elena szivébe szúrtak a szavak. Utált csalódást okozni valakinek. Jeremy-re nézett, aki végig őt figyelte, és amikor találkozott a pillantásuk, gyorsan forditotta fejét a reggelijére.

Elena egy utolsó pillantást vetve Alaric arcára, a földre szegezte pillantását és elindult felfele a lépcsőn. A szobájában letette a kabátját, megengedte a csapot a fürdőben és fejét a párnájába temetve könnyezett…


	5. Üzenetek

Stefan arcát csapta a jéghideg szél, ahogy észak fele tartva, vámpírsebességgel haladt Klaus mögött. Még mindig nem tudta, hogy merre mennek és mihez akar kezdeni Klaus vele, az ő segitségével, de követte, mert a szava tartotta hozzá. Igéretet tett, hogy szolálni fogja őt, ha nem is szó szerint, de mellette marad évtizedekig, a testvérének életéért cserébe. Be kellett, hogy tartsa a szavát, mert ki tudja, ki veszítené életét az ő hibája miatt.  
>A hirtelen megállásnál beleütközött Klaus-ba, mert nem figyelt eléggé vámpírreflexeire. Elenára gondolt. Már napok óta ő járt a fejében. De eluralkodott mindig a szomj fölötte, és már nem tudta eldönteni, melyiket kivánja jobban: Elenát vagy a vért. Mikor jól lakott vérrel, Elena fontosabb volt mindennél, azonban a szomjúságát nem csillapitotta még Elena sem. A nélküle eltöltött hónapok során teljesen átértékelődött benne az egykori élete.<br>-Nyugi, csak lassan! - mondta nevetve Klaus. - Megpihenünk a közelben, van itt valahol egy bár.  
>Napok óta bárokban töltötték az éjszakákat, alvás nélkűl, csinos lányok között, vérfürdővel végezve.<br>-Elmondanád merre megyünk? Csak hogy tudjam az úticélt, ha eltévednék. - Stefan lihegett. Régóta nem futott ilyen sokat, ilyen hosszú távolságot.  
>-Időben, Stefan, időben.<p>

*

Elena az ágyában üllt, rózsaszín poló volt rajta, hosszú, halvány csikokkal és rajta rajzfilmfigurákkal. Ez volt a mostani, átmeneti pizsamája, amiután Damon leöntötte csokoládéval a másikat. A plafont bámulta, miközben nyitott ablakán beáramlott egy-egy hűvősebb áramlat, megsimogatva arcát és meglibegtetve hajszálait. A szellő simogatta bőrét, ami igen jól esett neki, főleg a nyakán lévő vékony, sebes bőrrétegnek, ahol még mindig halványrózsaszínen, kék foltokkal ott ékesedett a harapásnyom 6 pontja. Bár Damon vére begyógyította a sebeit, meg sajogtak, ahogyan a feje is sajogott még mindig, pedig már 2 órája ágyban volt és pihent. Már elmúlt a szédülése, de másnaposnak érezte magát. Nem tudhatta mennyi vért kapott Damontól, de biztosan elegendőt, hogy reggelig megmaradjon a fejfájása.

Nem tudott aludni. Bár ami volt, már megtörtént, ő mégis csalódott. Csalódott önmagában, amiért ennyire elhagyta magát, hogy már szorakozni sem tud az alkohol nélkűl, és Damon vitte el a balhét helyette Ric elött, aki úgyancsak csalódott mindkettőjükben és hangosan kinyílvánította ezt. Egyedül Jerem fogta fel nevetségesnek ezt az esetet, ő meglátogatta Elenát egy tálca étellel a délután és elmondta, hogy nagyon bírta, ahogy ott állt a két férfi és veszekedett. Azt hajtogatta Elenának, hogy ne aggódjon, Ric megbocsájt majd mindenért nekik, csak időre van szüksége. Amikor kiment az ajtón meg Elena nagy meglepetésére azt mondta, hogy ha bármire szüksége van csak szóljon neki.

Ennek ellenére Elena egész délután nem mozdult ki a szobájából, nem akart Alaric lenéző szemei elé kerülni, hogy újra érezze, mennyire haragszik rá a barátja. Alaric-ra mindig apaként tekintett, inkább, mint barátra, ezért volt ekkora bűntudata a történtek után. Nem akart csalódást okozni ennek az apjának, aki még mindig mellette volt, miután a többi már mind elhagyta.

Az ablak fele fordította fejét, érezve, ahogy a sebes nyakán a bőr összehúzódik és csípősen fáj. Gyorsan a telefonja után nyúlt és meglepődve látta, hogy egy papírdarabka van alatta. Elvette és látta rajta Damon gyönyörű kézírását: " Nálam felejtetted a siettségben. D."

Elmosolyodott és letette a cetlit a szekrényre, majd felvette az Iphonet és bepötyögte a nevet: Damon.  
>Megírta az üzenetet és megnyomta a gombot: Küldés.<br>"Ébren vagy? Elena."

A válasz szempillantás alatt érkezett.

"Én azt nem értem miért vagy te ébren. Damon"  
>"Nem tudok aludni. E."<br>"Pedig éjszaka kettőkor az lenne a legjobb egy embernek.D."  
>"Nem vagyok akármilyen ember. Azt hittem tudod.E."<br>"Rémálom?D."  
>"Csak nem jön álom a szememre.E."<br>"Estimesét?D."  
>"Elegem van a mesékből.E."<br>"Belőlem is?D."  
>"Mi köze a meséknek hozzád?E."<br>"Vámpir, nemde?D."

A válasz az utolsó üzenetre nem érkezett Elenától.

"Hogy vannak a sebeid?D."  
>"Jól.E."<br>"Haragszol rám?D."  
>"Nem haragszok. Felelötlen voltam és ezért történt meg.E."<br>"Miattam volt. Egy normális fiúval nem lett volna ilyen vége.D."  
>"Ne hibáztasd magad ük el!E."<br>"Szeretnéd ha átmennék?D."  
>"Miért?Épp a közelben vagy?E."<br>"Talán.D."  
>"Akkor mondd el, hogy mit csinálok most.E."<p>

Elena puszit küldött a levegőbe, olyant, ami cuppant is. Néhány másodperc múlva érkezett az üzenet.  
>"Köszönöm Miss Elena.D."<br>"Már egy cseppnyi magányt sem kaphatok a saját szobámban a saját ágyamban.E."  
>"Elég ha a zuhany alatt nem hallom amit csinálsz.D."<p>

Elena el tudta képzelni az önelégűlt vigyort Damon tökéletes arcán.

"Tényleg hallasz mindent?E."  
>"Probáld ki.D."<p>

Elena felüllt az ágyon, és a levegőbe suttogta olyan halkan, hogy még ő sem hallotta: Damon egy segfej.  
>"Nem nem. Szeretnéd te, ha foghatnád az övét.D."<br>"Szörnyű vagy.E."  
>"Csak amennyire te akarod, baby.D."<br>"Ne hívj igy.E."  
>"Ok, baby.D."<br>".E."  
>"Rendben Miss Gilbert.D."<p>

Újabb szünet állt be, ez hosszabb volt az összes többinél.

"Amúgy igen.E."  
>"Igen mi?D."<br>"Jó lenne ha átjönnél.E."

Erre válasz már nem érkezett, Damon azonban 5 percen belűl megérkezett Elena szobájába, az ablakon keresztűl, mint az átlagos vámpírok.  
>-Mi az ami bántja önt Miss Gilbert? - kérdezte a szokásos vigyorral a képén.<br>Elena felüllt az ágyban és amikor látta, hogy Damon a szekrényét nézegeti és kutatni kezd a fiókokban, kiugrott az ágyból és gyorsan fellökte a vámpírt, próbálva megmenteni az alsónemüit. Damon elkapta a derekát és megforgatta, mire a lány hangos kacagásba kezdett. A vicces kis csiklandozás átváltott kissé durvább szorításba, miközben a vámpír Elenát nagy erővel szoritotta a falhoz, kezét a szájára tapasztva és hatalmas mosollyal a csoki-barna szemeibe nézve.  
>-Nem akarjuk hogy elkapjanak minket, ugye?<br>Elena bólintott és Damon lassan elengedte a száját.  
>-Ne csináld ezt mégegszer! - suttogta Elena és mosolygott. Amint Damon félreállt az útjából, a lány visszaüllt az ágyába, a paplannal betakarva a törökűlésbe tett lábait. A vendég arra a helyre üllt, ahol Elena a naplóját irogatta esténként, az ablak mellett.<br>Kezeivel a térdére támaszkodott és öntelt mosollyal Elenára nézett.  
>-Vártál rám, mi?<br>-Túl nagy egó.  
>-Ezt szereted bennem! - vágott vissza Damon.<br>Elena hallgatott. Bámult a vámpir háta mögött levő ablakra, ami tágra volt nyitva, mégis hőség volt a szobában, kint is. Elena gyorsan pillantott vissza Damon-re.  
>-Mesélj a multadról.<br>-Nincs új mesélnivalóm, a többit már mind tudod.  
>-Nem voltál valami boldog... Ezt tudom. - Elena együttérzően nézte Damon alakját a holdfényben.<br>-Akkor hagytam abba az egyetemet, a csajom az öccsémmel kavart, nem, Elena, nem volt valami boldog helyzet.  
>-Nem hiányzik Katherine? - megkezdődött a puhatolózás.<br>-Szívás volt, hogy nem volt a sírban tavaly. De azóta már sok idő telt el. - Damon mosolygott, ami nagy szó volt. El tudta hagyni az önelégűlt mosolyát néhány percre.  
>-Gondolkodtál azon, hogy merre lehet most? - Elena már hetek óta nem kapott hírt Stefan milétéről, Katherine pedig elárulhatta volna, hogy merre mennek. Ha megtalálták volna.<br>-Gondolkodtam rajta, de fogalmam sincs. Biztos szedte a talpacskáit és elmenekűlt jó távol Klaus-tól.  
>-Ezek szerint tudja, hogy merre mennek Stefan-ék. - Elena figyelmesen nézte a vámpírt, barna szemei azt sugallták, hogy aggódalommal van tele lelke.<br>-Valószínű. Kat sokkal régebbről ismeri Klaus-t. Többet tudhat róla.  
>-Kat? - Elena egyik szemöldökét felhúzva, húnyos mosollyal nézett rá. - Így szoktad szólitani?<br>-Nem, ez rövidebb. - magyarázkodott Damon, de egy percig sem jött zavarba. - Ami ezt illeti, sokat hallottám ám Stefan és belőled.  
>Elena tudta, hogy Damon vámpírhallásával mindent hallott, amit együtt tett Stefan-nal a villában, és mindent tudott, amit beszéltek. Zavarba jött, ami újra felmázolta Damon arcára a vigyort.<br>-Ne aggódj. A titkaid nálam biztonságban vannak.  
>Elena egy párnát fogott és Damon fejének vágta, akit egészen váratlanúl ért ez a megnyilvánulás.<br>-Ezt nem kellett volna! - figyelmeztette a lányt és Elena máris felborúlt az ágyán és Damon erős csiklandozása miatt újra nevetni kezdett hangosan és rugdolózni.  
>A következő másodpercben csak Damon hűlt helyét látta. Az ágyneműje össze volt gyűrődve, pizsamája össze vissza csavarodott rajta, és haja furán állt. Mire szétnézett a szobában, kinyílt az ajtó.<br>-Elena, jól vagy? - Ric nézett be.  
>-Igen.. - Elena gyorsan felhúzta a paplant magára. - Rossz álom..<br>-Próbálj visszaaludni. - zárta le a beszélgetést Alaric. - Jóéjt Elena.  
>-Jóéjt.<br>Alaric távozása után 5 perc is eltelt, amikor Damon újra az ablakon keresztűl érkezett meg.  
>-Én megmondtam. - újra önelégűlt egyénisége jött felszínre.<br>.Szét röhögöm a fejem. - Elena próbált undok arcot vágni, de nem sikerűlt.  
>Damon Elena mellé üllt, az ágy szélére. Elég komoly arca volt ezért Elena is elkomolyodott és csodálkozva nézte a vámpírt.<br>-Jobban vagy? - törte meg Damon a csendet.  
>-Igen, de nem mondható ez el rólad. Van valami baj? Komolynak tünsz.<br>-Elena, beszélnünk kell.  
>Elena megréműlve nézett fel,és el sem tudta képzelni miről lehet szó. Egyetlen egy sejtése volt. Még akkor látta Damont ilyennek, amikor halálosan sebzett volt és búcsuztak egymástól. Csak ezzel volt magyarázható Damon arckifejezése: valószínűleg kettőjükről volt szó. Elena gyomra összehúzódott.<br>-Miről van szó?  
>-Nem fogok hatalmas szöveget tartani és kertelni. Elhagyom a várost 2 nap múlva és nem viszlek magammal.<br>Elena szemei tágra nyíltak. Evidens volt, hogy a mondat második része nem jutott el a füléig. Damon elmegy. Elhagyja őt. De hova megy? Mennyi időre? Most, hogy kezdi visszakapni a normális életét, pont most megy el, hagyja itt őt, hogy visszaessen a szakadékba. Pont amiután már kihúzta őt onnan.  
>-Hova mész? És mennyi időre? Visszajössz? Kivel mész egyáltalán? - Elena kérdései özönlöttek.<br>-Elhagyom Mystic Falls-t. Nem tudom, hogy visszajövök-e élve. És egyedűl megyek.  
>A lány semmit nem értett, de egyre ijedtebb lett. Azonban még mielött egy szó ki jutott volna a már kinyitott szájából, Damon ajkaira tette a mutatóújját és a szemeibe nézett.<br>-Stefan után megyek. Nemrég nyomokra találtam és egyértelműen ők voltak. Utoljára Cleveland mellett voltak áldozatok, és minél tovább húzom az időt, annál messzebb kerűlhetnek. Mennem kell.  
>-Cleveland? Ennyire közel? - Elena csodálkozva nézett Damonra. - Veled megyek én is.<br>Várható volt ez a válasz. Damon már nagyon számított rá, ezért megvolt a beszéd is, ami ezt követte.  
>-Ezt most verd ki a fejedből. Nem kockáztatom az életed két vámpírért. Nem viszlek magammal, hogy megöljenek. Ezzel befejeztem. - Damon szemei szikrát vetettek Elenára, de ennek ellenére a lány nem engedett.<br>-Damon, ez az én életem. Miattam történt minden! Veled megyek, ha akarod ha nem!  
>Elena alig birt hangot kiadni. Suttognia kellett, és ordítani akart. Egyfojtában berekedt és hangja elcsuklott. Ezzel szemben Damon tökéletesen uralta a helyzetet.<br>-Nem, Elena. - odahajolt hozzá, kezét a lány arcára tette és megsimogatta nagyújjával a lány puha arcát. Közelebb hajolt hozzá, a szemei akaratosan nézték a lányt, akitől pár centi válaszotta el.  
>Elena alig bírt Damon intenzíven kéklő szemeibe. Elvonta tekintetét és Damon ajkait figyelte. Mennyire tökéletesen puhának néztek ki, nem túl vékonyak, piroslóak és vészjoslóan feszülők.<br>Damon egyetlen pillanatra sem vette le a szemét Elenáról. Nem akart az ajkaira nézni, úgy érezte akkor már nem tudna magán segíteni, önmegtartoztatása másodpercek alatt szétesne.  
>-Jóéjt Elena. - annyira közel voltak egymáshoz, hogy szinte érezte Elena Damon forró leheletével együtt az ajkait. Szinte megtörtént az, amitől féltek.<br>Mire felészletl, a vámpír újra eltünt, de tudta, hogy ma nem jön vissza, még ha hívná sem. Még volt egy napja. Egyetlen nap, hogy rávegye őt, hogy ne hagyja el Mystic Falls-t nélküle...


	6. Könnyek a szemedből

Elena korán kellt. Szerda reggel volt, még csak fél 7. Az éjjel történtek után alig bírt valamit aludni, minden egyes gondolata arról szólt, hogy Damon elmegy, őt pedig itt hagyja ebben a szőrnyű életében, ami kialakúlt az utóbbi hónapok során, Stefan távozása után. El akart menekülni ebből a világból, még ha családja és barátai is ide húzták vissza. Nem akart most itt maradni, szüksége volt néhány napra, akár hétre, hogy túl tegye magát a történteken.

Kipattant az ágyából és a szekrényhez ment, belenézett és összekötötte haját. A harapás nyomai lassacskán tüntek el a nyaka gyenge bőréről, de még mindig láthatóak voltak. Gyengédenen húzta végig kezét a sebhelyen és azt kivánta, bárcsak eltünnének onnan minnél hamarabb. Kinyitotta a fiókját, amiben összevissza minden csecsebecsét tartott és keresni kezdte a hajcsattokat, hogy feltűzze haját a zuhanyozás idejére. A csattokat nem találta meg, azonban keze egy kis könyvecskébe ütközött, amit ki is vett, hogy megvizsgálja.

Elcsodálkozva nézte a régi naplóját, ami vékony bőr fedőlapba volt csavarva és átkötve egy vékony, narancs szinű szalaggal. Leüllt az ágyra és kibontotta a gyengére kötött masnit és kinyitotta a füzetkét. Több, mint fél éve nem írt a naplójába, az utolsó bejegyzés mutatta ezt, ami arról szólt, hogy Katherine visszatért és John bácsi a korházba kerűlt miatta. Azóta sem ideje, sem kedve nem volt kiönteni lelkét régi hallgatójának. Tavaly órákat töltött a napló irogatásával, mára azonban már fel nőtt. Nem tölthetett minden egyes szabad percet egy könyv világába menekűlve, gondolatait lejegyezve, otthon a szobájában.

Amilyen gyorsan kivette és belepillantott a könyv tartalmába, olyan gyorsan kötötte újra és tette vissza a fiókba, ahol jól eltemette az egyéb apróságok alá. Az a rész az életéből lejárt, elmúlt és ideje tovább lépni, újrakezdeni.

Zuhanyzás után a szekrényéből egy farmer rövidnadrágot vett ki és egy piros rövidújjú felsőt. Nagyon meleg volt Mystic Falls-ban és még melegebbet jeleztek a meteorológusok. Miközben öltözködött egy halk rezgésre lett figyelmes, ami az éjjeliszekrénye felől érkezett. A fekete Iphone olyan gyorsan rezgett az ágy mellett, hogy majdnem leesett a földre. Elena nagyon gyors mozdulattal vetette magát az ágyra és kapta el a telefont még mielött az lezuhanhatott volna.

-Szia, Bonnie! – megpróbált vidám hangon csevegni, nehogy észrevegyen rajta valami különöset a barátnője.

-Elena. Szia. Mi van veled? Alig bírtalak elérni. Jól vagy? – aggódó hangon öntötte Bonnie ki lelkét.

-Igen, ne aggódj. Semmi nem történt. Vagyis, inkább élőben mesélném el. Találkozunk valahol?

-Persze. – Bonnie hangján hallatszott az Elena szavai által kelltett lepődöttség. – Találkozunk a grillben fél óra múlva?

-Jó úgy. – Elena letette a telefont, és felüllt az ágyban. Összeszedte gondolatait, megírta fejében a beszédet, amit Bonnie-nak fog elmondani a történt eseményekről. Közben felállt és a nyakán lévő enyhe-piros pöttyöket alapozóval rejtette el.

A konyhában senki nem volt. Szerda reggel valószínű, hogy Alaric és Jeremy is iskolában voltak. Ekkor jutott eszébe Elenának az, hogy Bonnie sincs iskolában és ez igen nagy érdeklődést kelltett benne.

Miután táskájában benne volt a kocsikulcs, a házkulcs és az Iphone, kilépett az ajtón és bezárta maga mögött azt. Érezte, ahogy a forró, nedves levegő megcsapja és elárasztja testét a hő, ami a kinti napsűtés által mindent égetett az úton. Beüllt a ház elött levő autóba és beinditotta a légkondit. Az eddigi nap legjobb pillanata volt az, amikor a hűvős levegő nekiütközött már nedves homlokának, végigsűvített az arcán és utána az egész testén.

15 perc alatt beért a grillbe, ahol Bonnie a pultnál ülldögélve várta őt.

-Szia Bonnie. – mosolygott Elena a lányra és megölelte. Leüllt a mellette levő székre és táskáját a pultra tette.

-Elena. Hogy vagy? Minden rendben?

-Igen, csak beszélni szerettem volna veled. – közben a pincér Elenához ment, aki egy üveg jéghideg ásványvizet kért. – Rettenetes ez a hőség. Alig birom.

-Igen, tudom. Én sem vagyok elragadtatva tőle. – Bonne Elenára nézett, de amikor Elena az ásványvizért nyúlt, szemei a csuklójára szegeződtek. A piros harapásnyom ott ékeskedett és mutogatta magát minden szemnek.

-Úristen Elena, mi történt a kezeddel? – Bonnie elkapta Elena kezét és megragadva azt, figyelte a vámpírnyomokat. – Ki tette ezt?

Elena visszahúzta kezét és Bonnie-t arra intette, hogy csendesebben beszéljen. Közelebb húzódott a boszorkányhoz, hogy tudassa vele a történteket.

-Ezt akartam elmesélni. Gyere ülljünk egy aszalhoz. – Elena Bonnie-t a kezétől ráncigálva vezette egy másik asztalhoz ahol úgy tünt, senki nem veszi őket körül.

-Meséld már. Mi történt az elmúlt két napban?

- Emlékszel amikor Damon elvitt vacsizni? – Bonnie bólintott. – Damon és én kicsit…

Elena szünetet tartott, mire Bonnie tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett rá.

-Csak nem? Te meg Damon? – Bonni alig tudott suttogni, attól a meglepetéstől, ami érte a történtek hallatán.

-Nem, dehogyis. Ne értsd félre. Nem történt olyasmi. – Elena látta, ahogy Bonnie sóhajt egyet a megkönnyebbűléstől. – Damon és én kicsit becsíptünk. Hazavitta villához, majd megnéztünk egy filmet, néhány pohár tequila mellett. Aztán reggel így ébredtem és egyikünk sem emlékezett semmire.

-Jézusom Elena. Akár meg is ölhetett volna. – Bonnie aggódva beszélt hozzá.

-De nem tette és ez a lényeg. Mindketten hibásak vagyunk. – szünetett tartott a lány, hogy Bonnie átgondolja a történteket. – Tulajdonképpen még van egy dolog, amit el kell mondjak.

-Miről van szó? – Elena intett Bonnie-nak, hogy húzodjon közelebb és összebújva folytatták a beszélgetést.

-Damon Stefan után megy. És azt akarom, hogy magával vigyen, de ő erről hallani sem akar. Segítened kell nekem.

Bonni összehúzott szemöldökkel mozgatta fejét.

-Nem, Elena nem kockáztathatod az életed. Ha Klaus megtudja, hogy élsz, képes téged megölni és akár Damon-t és Stefan-t is. Nem mehetsz Damon-nel.

-Bonnie, Stefan csak akkor jönne vissza, ha én kérném. Rám mindig hallgatott, bízott bennem és ha megmondanám neki, hogy helyrehozunk mindent, talán megszegi a Klaus-nak tett igéretet és hazajön. Legalább megpróbálom. Ha nem jön haza, igérem hazajövök és túl leszek rajta.

-Elena, már 3 hónapja őt siratod, miért higyjem el most neked, hogy túl fogsz lépni Stefan-on?

-Mert ha a saját szemeimmel látom, hogy nem kellek neki, akkor feladom. – Elena szavaiban fájdalom és szomorúság érződött. Bonnie tudta, hogy igazat mond, hiszen már annyiszor látta őt szenvedni, tudta, érezte, hogy Elena őszintén beszélt.

-Rendben. Mit a tennivalóm?

Elena elmosolyodott a boldogságtól, hogy Bonnie úgy döntött, hogy segít neki.

-Szeretném, ha használnád a boszierőd és megkínoznád Damon-t, ha újra nemet mond. Ne nagyon, csak kicsit. Egy-két fájdalom-áramlat nem árt az egójának.

-Örömmel megteszem…- Bonnie is mosolygott hiszen minden pillanatot kihasznált arra, hogy Damon-nek keresztbe tegyen, vagy hátráltassa őt, úgyanúgy ez a feladat is kedvére való volt.

-Rendben. Irok Damon-nek, hogy várom a grill-ben és ha megérkezik beszélek vele. Te csak tedd a dolgod, majd rávesszük, hogy magával vigyen.

Amint Elena elővette az Iphone-ját, megnyitotta Damon nevét és nekikezdett az írásnak:

„Várlak a grillben. Beszélnünk kell. Elena"

-Rám vártatok? – Damon egy szempillantás elött ott állt az asztaluknál, csipőre tett kezekkel és kék szemeivel bámulta őket vigyorogva. Egy másodperc múlva már a telefonját vonszolta ki a zsebéből és nézte a képernyőt. – Úgy tünik igen.

Önelégült mosolyával Elena mellé üllt, odébb tolva őt a fapadon.

-Mi a helyzet Miss Gilbert? – mosolyával levette Elenát a lábáról, majd Bonnie felé forditotta a fejét. – Boszi?

Bonnie csúfondáros mosollyal válaszolt Damon bosszantó megszólitására.

-Beszélnem kell veled. – fordúlt Elena Damon-hoz, aki úgyanígy tett. Széles mosolyát nem tudta semmi letörölni az arcáról ma, a lánynak úgy tünt, hogy szorakozik velük a vámpír.

-Halljuk. – folytatta a vigyorgást a fiú.

-Azt akarom, hogy magaddal vigyél. – Elena lényegre törően, röviden hozta elő a témát és Damon arcát figyelte, ahogy egy cseppnyi változás sincs rajta.

-Tényleg? – ez az egy szó volt, amit tudott mondani a mosolygás közepette.

-Igen! – Elena komolyan próbált beszélni, el akarta érni a célját.

-Nem. – Damon nagyon jól szorakozott a lány próbálkozásán, de tudta már mielött megjött az üzenet, hogy ez a mai nap folyamán be fog következni többször is.

Elena arcán a komolyság meginogott, de nem tántorodott el attól, amit meg akart kaparintani.

-Damon, nekem ott a helyem. Veled kell menjek, hogy megbizonyosodjak róla, hogy Stefan jól van. Ha nem akar visszajönni, elfogadom, de egy próbálkozást megér. – a hangja kezdett elcsuklani és kérlelésbe csapott át.

-Nem. – Damon szemöldökét felhúzva, még jobban mosolygott, önelégülten nézte, ahogy a lány arckifejezése hisztibe torkoll.

Elena arra várt, hogy bekövetkezzen az, amit Bonnie-val megbeszéltek és úgy érezte, hogy elárulták. Eddig már másodszor kellene salygó fájdalmat okoznia a vámpirnak, mégsem történt semmi. Összezavarodottan nézett rá a bocsorkányra, aki úgyanúgy nézett vissza rá és egyikük sem értette, hogy mi a gond.

-Mi a gond? Nem müködik a tervetek? – Damon megtörte a csendet és a két lány közötti folytonos eszmecserét.

Mindketten a vámpirra néztek és megpróbálták leplezni a lepődöttséget, ami az arcukra rajzolódott.

-Bonnie, úgye visszahoztad Jeremy-t a halálból nemrég? – témát váltott Damon?

-Igen.. – halkan válaszolt a boszi és szemeit összehúzva nézte, hogy ezzel mire céloz a vámpir.

-Azt hitted, hogy a túlvilágról nem fognak ezért cserébe kérni valamit? Példáúl a varázserőd..? – Damon az asztalra könyökölt és gonoszan nézett Bonnie-ra.

-Bonnie-nak nincs ereje már?

-Nincs. Egyszer történt hasonló Emily-vel is. – Damon magyarázta az ideges Elenának.

-Amúgyis, miből gondolod, hogy varázserőről volt szó? – próbálta Elena kimagyarázni magát.

-Ne légy nevetséges Elena. A benzinkútnál voltam, amikor hallottam, hogy megérkeztél a grillbe és Bonnie-val azt tárgyaltátok, hogy vágjatok át.

Elena lesütötte a szemeit és kezeivel a bőrével játszadozott. Bonnie még mindig összezaravodva üllt ott.

-És hogy kaphatom vissza az erőm? – törte meg a csendet, ami beállt a Damon és Elena közti összezörrenés után.

-Ezt én nem tudom. Emily nem mondta el nekem, de majd bizonyosan ő el fogja neked, amikor eljön az idő. – Damon felállt az asztaltól, magára vonva Elena csoki-barna szemeit. – Nekem mennem kell.

Elena felpattant a székről és Damon után ment, megszoritotta a vámpir karját és maga felé forditotta. Nem kellett sok erő ahhoz, hogy Damon Elena felé forduljon, magától is odanézett a fiú, újra összenézve a két szempár: a jeges-kék találkozva a csoki-barnával.

-Elena, nem viszlek magammal. Ne fáraszd magad azzal, hogy megpróbálsz rávenni, hogy eljöhess. Úgyis nem lesz a válasz. – szemei mogorvák voltak és keményen tükrözték a lány alakját.

Elena nem számitott ennyire kemény szavakra. Régóta nem hallott ilyen durva és fájdalmas szavakat Damon-tól. Érezte, ahogy áthaladnak a testén, összeszoritva torkát, mellkasában nőtt a nyomás és érezte, hogy a szivét szöges ágakkal fonják körbe az elhangzott szavak. Nem tudta visszafogni magát, és ezt fokozta a vámpir fikarcnyit sem változó arckifejezése.

Hatalmas barna szemeiből egy-egy hatalmas könnycsepp gördült le végig a járomcsontján, lecseppenve a földre, több könnycseppet előhívva maga után. Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Damon szemei ellágyúltak és gyengéden néztek a lányra, aki nem tudta visszatartani a krokodil könnyeit.

-Elena… - Damon megragadta a derekát, közelebb húva őt magához és átölelte szorosan, miközben a lány áztatta a szürke ingjét. Elena megpróbálta ellökni magától, de az ő kevéske ereje nem volt elég egy olyan kemény, masszív vámpírtestet ellökni magától. Nem volt hát mit tegyen, átkarolta a fiút és odanyomta fejét mégjobban a mellkasához, miközben próbálta felszáritani a könnyeit. Meggondolta magát, a nap legjobb pillanata mégsem az volt, amikor a hűvős levegő eláraszotta őt a forróság után, hanem ez volt az, amikor a forró levegő ellenére egymáshoz szorúltak, még forróbbá téve a körülöttük levő levegő molekuláit. Nem akart elmozdulni a fiú karjai közül, ahol a elgbiztonságosabban érezte magát. Mit tenne, ha nem lenne itt mellette minden nap ez a két erős, védelmező kéz, mit tenne, ha örökre meg kellene vállnia tőle?

Damon elnyomta magától a lányt, akinek szemei még nedvesek voltak a sírástól. A lány nem engedte el a fiú derekát, kezei még mindig össze voltak kulcsolva a hátán.

-Nézz rám. – a vámpir megemelte Elena pillantását és újra egymás szemébe néztek. – Ezt soha ne csináld többet.

-Sajnálom. – Elena most kihúzódott Damon karjai közül és törölegtni kezdte szemeit a kézfejével és próbálta összeszedni magát. A vámpír kezeit a nyakára tette, megérintve a sebeket, amiket ő alkotott, majd tenyerével megragadva Elena teljes arcát, forró leheletével egy puszit nyomott a homlokára.

Elena felnézett a puszi után és látta, hogy Damon szemei megenyhűltek és nem fogja őt szavakkal bántalmazni. A kristály-kék szemek szomorúan néztek a lányra, de megbánóan nézték a barna szemeket.

-Este átlépek hozzátok, beszélnem kell Ric-kel. Légy otthon. – és ezzel emberlassúsággal sétált ki a grill ajtaján..


	7. Mersz vagy felelsz

Elena megtörölgette szemét és visszaüllt az asztalhoz, ahol Bonnie várt rá aggódo pillantással. Látta a jelenetet és próbálta megvigasztalni Elenát, de nem lehetett. Hiába minden szép szó és kedvesség, Elena úgyis letörten üllt az asztal másik felén. Bonnie egy papirzsebkendőt csusztatott át Elena elé, amit a lány hálásan felvett és kifújta orrát majd megtörölgette szemeit vele.

-Jobban vagy? – próbálta megtörni Bonnie a csöndet. Kinos volt ez most, hiszen nem tudta, hogy Elena elérte-e a célját, elviszi-e őt Damon Stefan után vagy sem.

-Igen, köszönöm. – szipogott az orrán Elena és zsebre tette a nedves zsepit. – Azt mondta, hogy átjön este.

-Ez igent jelent? – Bonnie sürgetve pillantott rá.

-Nem tudom.

Ezzel pedig újra beállt a csend. Mindketten arra gondoltak, miért fog Damon este átmenni Elenához. Két oka lehetett a látogatásnak, azaz két válasz: igen vagy nem. Elena nagyon remélte, hogy nem az előző lesz az és a vámpir enged majd neki és magával viszi az utazásra.

-Majd este kiderűl. – mondta határozottan Elena, majd összeszedte magát és pozitiv arccal fordúlt Bonnie felé. – Mi lesz most veled?

-Én sem tudom. Ilyen nem történt velem soha és a nagyi sem mesélt róla semmit.

-Damon azt mondta, Emily majd elmondja neked. Csak nem emlitette, hogy mégis hogyan fogja ezt tenni. – Elena próbálta megfejteni a rejtélyt, azonban ez közel sem volt olyan könnyű, mint amilyennek gondolták fél órával ezelött.

-Akkor gondolom meg kell várnom Emily felbukkanását és majd ő beszámol erről. – Bonnie össze volt zavarodva, de reménykedett benne, hogy gyorsan megtalálják a megoldást az őt érintő problémára. – Ne haragudj, hogy most ezzel is kell foglalkoznod. Tudom, hogy nagyon sok minden van most a nyakadon.

-Bonnie, ne is gondolj ilyenre. A barántőm vagy és nagyon szivesen segitek bármiben. Tudod, hogy mindig melletted állok. Megoldjuk ezt is. – Elena odanyújtotta kezét a barátnőjének, aki megfogta. Mindketten tudták, hogy örökre együtt lesznek, összetartanak majd és mindig ott lesznek egymásnak, ha törik, ha szakad.

-Köszönöm, Elena. – Bonnie elmosolyodott és hálásan nézett Elena barna, még enyhén nedves szemeibe.

-Amúgy te miért nem vagy iskolában? – terelte a szót Elena.

-Te miért nem vagy?

-Bonnie…

-Volt egy kis elintéznivalóm és úgy döntöttem, ma nem megyek be. Amúgy sem voltam jó passzban.

-Értem.

-És te? Mikor szándékozol bejárni suliba? – Bonnie elkomolyodva figyelte Elenát. – Ez az utolsó évünk Elena.

-Igen, tudom. Ha elintézem ezt a dolgot Damon-nel és magával visz, akkor egyelőre nem megyek. Muszály találkoznom Stefan-nal.

-Igérd meg, hogy azután jössz és kihasználod azt, hogy az utolsó évünk és kiszorakozod magad. – Bonnie megszoritotta Elena kezét és reménnyel telt arccal nézett rá.

-Megigérem. – Elena sóhajtott, de tudta, hogy Bonnie-nak igaza van. Hamarosan betölti a 18 évet és felelösségteljesebb kell legyen. Azzal fogja majd kezdeni, hogy rendszeresen bejár órákra és egy napot sem hagy ki, ha nem szükséges.

-És.. – kezdett egy új témába Bonnie huncut vigyorral az arcán. – Alarick mit szólt a kis kalandotokhoz Damon-nel?

Elena elpirúlt és szemét az asztalra sütötte.

-Ne is kérdezd.. – kezdett bele a mesélésbe. – Leorditotta mindkettőnk fejét és Damon-nel már nem is beszél. Szörnyű volt.

Bonnie és Elena nevetni kezdtek a mostanra már nagyon viccesnek tünő eseményeken. Hónapok után ez volt a legelső, hogy ilyen közel kerültek újra.

Stefan egy hotel szobájában üllt és whiskey-t ivott. Klaus a kanapén üllt és papirokat tett-vett, keresgélt, némelyikre adatokat irt fel, táblázatokat töltött ki.

-Minek ez a formalitás? – érdeklődött Stefan.

Klaus fejét odaforditotta a pulthoz, ahol Stefan üllt, majd vissza a papirokra. Még néhány betüt firkantott a lapra, azzal felállt és összeszedte öket.

-Hamarosan találkozni fogsz a családommal. – a szokásos halk, rejtéllyel teli hanggal beszélt, közben a földet bámulva és a szobában járkálva.

-A családod nem…

-De igen. Még halottak. Azonban hamarosan nem lesznek azok.

Alarick a kisasztalnál üllt és felmérőket javitott, Jeremy a kanapén feküdve Tv-zett és Elenával beszélgetett. Elena elvállalta ma estére a főzést. Töltött tojást készitett, Alaricknak és Jeremynek is ez volt a kedvence.

-És akkor most Bonnie nem tud varázsolni? – üllt fel Jeremy és bámult át a kanapéról a konyhapulthoz.

-Még nem. De minnél hamarabb megjelenik Emily, annál hamarabb visszakapja majd az erejét. Legalábbis remélem.

-Miattam van ez az egész? – Jeremy hangjában megbánást érzett a lány.

-Jeremy…Bonni úgy döntött, hogy megteszi ezt az áldozatot érted, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, hogy majd valamivel fizetnie kell érte.

A fiú visszadőlt az ágyra és a képernyőt bámulta.

-Damon átjön ma este. – mondta Elena Ric felé fordulva. – Tudod miért?

Alaric felemelte fejét a papirmunkából és úgy nézett Elenára, mintha semmit nem tudna semmiről.

-Nem tudom, hacsak nem mondod el nekem. – ártatlan szemeit Elenára szegezte.

-Búcsuzni jön. Legalábbis azt hiszem. Stefan után megy és én is vele akarok tartani.

Alaric szemei összehúzódtak, szemöldöke összeráncolódott és most már igenis tudta nagyon jól, miről van szó.

-Elena, tudod, hogy nem mehetsz vele. Veszélyben van igy is az életet, hiszen Klaus bármikor megtudhatja, hogy élsz. Nem kockáztathatunk.

-Pont ezt mondtam én is. – Damon ott állt az előszobát a konyhától elválasztó falhoz dőlve.

Elena bosszúsan nézett Damon-ra, aki vámpirsebességgel ott termett elötte és forró levegőt áraszott Elena testére. Annyir aközel volt, hogy Elena már szinte levegőhöz sem jutott.

-Nem vinnélek magammal semmi pénzért. – szemei égették Elena bőrét, ahogy rápillantott. A másik pillanatban Damon már a pulton álló tojásos tálat piszkálgatta.

-Tudom, hogy el fogsz vinni, ha akarod, ha nem. – Elena határozott kijelentése mindenkit meglepett.

-Ha nem akarlak, nem viszlek. Ez ilyen egyszerű.

-De akarsz.

-Miből gondolod ezt? – Damon nevetve nézte, ahogy Elena egyre idegesebbé válik.

Elena nem tudott újra visszavágni. Elhallgatott, még jobban növelve Damon vigyorát. Időközben Jeremy is nekiállt a tojásevésnek, amire Elena felbőszülten ugrott neki mindkettőjüknek.

-Elég legyen. Még nincs is kész.

A fiúk nevetve húzodtak arrébb majd Ric is felkellt, abbahagyva munkáját és Jeremyhez fordulva.

-Terits meg, Jer. – odadobta az abroszt és Damon felé fordúlt. – Ha azt gondolod, hogy idejöhetsz és hizeleghetsz, akkor tévedsz. A történtek után nem akarlak itt látni.

-Nem gondoltam volna, hogy még mindig neheztelsz rám. Gyerünk már Ric, az csak egy éjszaka volt. Rosszabbúl is végződhetett volna. – Damon elkapta Elena pillantását és egy apró kacsintással mosolyra birta a lányt.

-De szerencsére nem történt. – Alaric próbált haragudni, de nem tudott. Túl régóta voltak barátok a vámpirral és igazából már csak ő volt neki, mint barát, mint akire számithat.

Elena gyorsan vitte az ételt az asztalhoz és mindenkinek tett egy nagy adaggal. Még a vámpir Damon is evett, bár ez neki csak reflexnek számitott. A vacsora után Elena mosogatni kezdett, a többiek elpakolták az aszalt és leülltek a kanapéhoz egy-egy sörrel a kezükben.

-Játszodjunk valamit. – Damon kijelentette. – Nehogy már az utolsó éjszakán punnyadjunk itt.

-Benne vagyok. Mit csinálunk? – Jeremy rögtön kapható volt valamilyen szorakozásra, ami nem tanulásról szólt.

-Mersz vagy felelsz. Gyerünk Elena. – Damon kiabált, hogy Elena is meghallja a ma esti tervüket. Először nem akart játszani, de meggondolta magát, hiszen neki is jól jön egy kis kikapcsolódás ma estére.

-Én vagyok az első. – Jeremy szólt. – Damon. Mersz vagy felelsz?

-Felelek, természetesen. – vigyorgott megint, önelégülten, mint mindig.

-Hány csajjal voltál eddig?

Damon hezitált, a mosoly azonban megmaradt az arcán.

-160 év jó sok idő. – tért el a választól.

-Csak válaszolj. Ne kertelj. – Jeremy utasitotta.

-Több, mint 20.

Jeremy és Alaric hatalmas húgatásba kezdve nevettek és mindenféle jelzőkkel illették Damon-t. Elena is nevetni próbált, de eléggé eröltetett mosoly volt az.

Alarick jelentkezett következőnek és Jeremynek cimezte a kérdést, aki merészen vállalta, hogy tenni fog valamit, ahelyett, hogy igazságokat húzzanak ki belőle. Rögtön meg is bánta ezt, amikor Alarick azt kérte, hogy akkorát üssön Damon-be, amekkorát bir. Damon kemény testét alig birta megütni, hatalmas kézfájással üllt le és húzogatta az orrát, miközben a többiek nagyot nevettek.

-Én jövök. – Elena szólt és már szemeit ördögien szegezte Damon-re. – Válaszolj!

-Ez nem igy megy, Elena. Nem biztos, hogy akarok válaszolni, lehet a tettek embere vagyok. – szemeit összehúzva mosolygott Elenával égő kék szemeivel.

-Hányszor voltál szerelmes? – Elena Damon élcelődése ellenére feltette a kérdést és mindenki a vámpir válaszára várt.

-Egyszer. – Damon komolyan nézett Elenára, aki nem erre a válaszra számitott, azonban elhallgatott és jelezte, hogy más következik soron.

-Elena, mersz vagy felelsz? – Jeremy új erőre kapott, hogy megbosszúlja Damon és Alarick általa elkövetett cselét.

-Mit kell tennem? – Elena mosolygott, és Damon-re nézett, majd visszapillantott Jeremyre.

Jeremy arca ördögien villogott, amikor Elena szemébe nézett és elhangzottak a szavak:

-Csókold meg Damon-t.

Elena szemei tágra nyiltak, Damon azonban mosolyogva nézett Jeremy-re, majd a lányra. Nem volt ellene a csóknak. Elena mindhárom férfira nézett, és azt látta, hogy egyiküknek sincs ellenére a csók, mindhárman arra várnak, hogy felálljon és Damont megcsókolja. Nem tudta, mit tegyen. Azt kellett volna érezze, hogy nem akarja megcsókolni, de nem akart hazudni magának. Meg akarta, de nem lehetett.

-Nem…

-Elena, ne félj, nem harapok. – villantotta meg vámpirfogait Damon, nevetést váltva ki a másik két férfiből.

-Gyerünk Elena, ez egy játék. Te választottad ezt. – Jeremy párnával dobálta Elenát, ösztönözve arra, hogy induljon neki az akciónak.

Elena nyégykézláb mászott végig a földön egészen odáig, amig Damon üllt egyik lábát behajlitva, a másikat kinyújtva maga mellett. A lány leüllt a lábára és szembe nézett a még mindig vigyorgó Damon-nel. Damon közelebb hajolt hozzá, rápillantva a lány ajkaira, majd halkan, suttogva igy szólt:

-Talán mégis harapok! – illata bekeritette Elena körül a levegőt, aki úgyanúgy Damon ajkait bámulta. Damon felemelte a lány fejét és tökéletesen összeért a két pillantás, amikor odahajolt a vámpir és összeérintette ajkát a lány remegő ajkával. Mindketten becsukták szemeiket és teljesen átadták magukat a puha csóknak. Elena érezte Damon ajkának édes izét, ahogy ott volt az ő ajkán, mozdulatlanúl. A lány elveszitette a kapcsolatot a való világgal és csak ők ketten voltak a fejében. Odanyomta száját a vámpiréhoz és kissé kinyitotta, majd összefogta Damon felső ajkát az ővéi közé.

Lassan kezeit is nyaka köré akarta vonni, amikor Damon elvette ajkát a lányétól és hátrahúzódott. Elena elpirúlt és szemeit lesütötte, amikor Jeremy és Alaric kuncogásba kezdett.

-Azt mondtam csókold meg, nem azt, hogy csókolozzatok!

Elena elmosolyogta magát, de észhez kapott. Csak most jutott el az agyáig, hogy mi történt és hogy történt. Damon-ra nézett, aki már kisebb mosollyal, de még mindig önelégülten bámult rá. Mind a hárman rajta nevettek.

A lány gyors levegőkapkodással állt fel és indult el a lépcső felé. Szive gyors dobogásba kezdett, torkát újra elszoritotta egy láthatatlan kéz és könnyei potyogtak a mai nap már másodszor…


	8. Túrázzunk

Damon Salvatore a padlót bámulva üllt mozdulatlanúl a Gilbert nappali közepén. Alaric és Jeremy hallgatott, egymásra néztek, a vámpirra pillantottak, majd ők is a földre szegezték tekintetüket. A vámpir férfi fejében újra meg újra lejátszodott az elmúlt 10 perc eseményei, ahogy a lány, aki iránt már olyan régóta érzett valamit, megcsókolta, saját akaratából. Aztán felrohant. A kérdés, hogy miért szaladt el a lány, szipogva, újra meg újra visszatért Damon elméjébe és nem hagyta nyugodni. Igy hát ő is felállt, arra kéztetve a többieket is, hogy abbahagyják a játékot és ők is felálltak.

-Hát ennyi volt. – Jeremy megkezdte az üveget összepakolását a szemetesbe, Alaric pedig Damon-nel állt szembe és kérdően pillantott rá.

-Elviszed magaddal? – a kérdés visszazökkentette Damon-t a valóságba és a kristálykék szemeit barátjára szegezte. Szemeiben nem látszódott semmi, csak aggódás.

-Igen, el.

Alaric tudta, hogy a válasz igen lesz és már felkészűlt arra, hogy elengedje Elenát Stefan után. Ha a lány akarta valamit, azt mindig elérte, főleg ha Damon-től kellett megszerezze. Mindig tudott hatni a férfira, bármelyik pillanatban, bárhol. Igy hát a férfi csak bólintott a vámpirra, majd elindúlt Jeremy felé, hogy segitsen összeszedni a megmaradt szemetet. Damon elindúlt a lépcsőn felfele, Elena szobája felé.

Elena a fürdőszobában volt, amikor kopogást hallott az ajtón. Megtörölte szemét, de nem nyitott ajtót, nem is akarta kinyitni senkinek. Egyedűl akart lenni, egymagában üllni akart a szobájában és töprengeni, aludni vagy bármit csinálni, amit egyedül tenni tud egy ember.

A kopogás el is hallgatott nagyon gyorsan és Elena felpillantott és hallgatózni kezdett. Az ajtót úgyan bezárta, amikor bejött a szobába, de attól még nem volt teljesen biztos abban, hogy nem-e jött be valaki. Amikor semmit sem hallott, felkellt a fürdőkád mellől és egy zsepit kivéve a tasakból, kiment a fürdőszobából majd gyorsan bebújt az ágyába. Amilyen gyorsan bepattant az ágyába, olyan gyorsan akart ki is ugrani, amikor meglátta, hogy egy idegen is fekszik mellette. Az idegen azonban megragadta Elena derekát és visszarántotta az ágyba, közelebb húzva és magához szoritva. Elena összeszóritotta fogát és kezeit a mellkasához szoritva feküdt az ágyban és visszatartotta a lélegzetét.

Az őt megragadó kéz a derekáról a nyakára csúszott és gyengén simogatta végig a lányt egészen a kulcscsontjáig, onnan pedig megérintette állát, és felemelte pillantását magára. Elena a meglepődöttségtől ki sem merte nyitni a szemeit, csak szóritotta őket és ajkába harapott.

-Elena, nyisd ki a szemed. – Damon halkan suttogott a szobában, mire a lány kinyitotta szemeit, de úgyanolyan feszülten feküdt a paplan alatt. Szerencsére, Damon nem a paplan alatt volt, hanem fölötte, és igy nem volt annyira kényelmetlen ez a helyzet, bár ki nem nevezné kényelmetlen szituációnak azt, hogy a pasijának a testvére az ágyában fekszik.

Damon nagyon jól látott a sötétségben, vámpirszemei tökéletesen láttak mindent a szobában, a lány feszültségét, az összeszoritott ajkait és azt is hallotta, ahogy a szive úgy ver, mintha azon nyomban kiugrana a mellkasából.

-Damon mit keresel itt? – Elena törte meg a csendet, de az ő hangja is elcsuklott a csendben.

-Úgy gondoltam, kiváncsi leszel a mondanivalómra.

-Nem vagyok kiváncsi most. Legalábbis ma nem. Egyedűl szeretnék lenni. – ezzel megragadta a fiú simogató kezét és elvette arcától és hátat forditott neki.

-Holnap már nem leszek itt, búcsuzni jöttem.

Damon érzékelte, ahogy a lány összerezzen és nagyot sóhajt. Elena a hátára feküdt és a plafont nézte. Holnap Damon elmegy, és talán soha többet nem látja. Ha Klaus megtalálja, megöli őt, még mielött Stefan-nel pár szót válthatna. Akkor pedig soha többet nem fogja látni őt sem meg Stefan-t sem.

-Nem akarok búcsuzkodni. – újra Elena szólalt meg néhány percnyi csend után.

-Muszály lesz.

-Mikor jössz vissza?

-Ennyire türelmetlen vagy? Még el sem mentem. – a vámpir arcára mosoly üllt, de ezt a lány a sötétségben nem láthatta, csak sejtette, hogy a kijelentést egy vigyor követte.

-Igérd meg, hogy minden nap hivsz! – Elena visszafordúlt Damon-hoz.

-Ha velem jönnél, nem fogyna annyi pénz telefonhivásra. – Damon várt a lány reakciójára.

-Elviszel? – Elena felpattant az ágyban és összehúzta lábait.

-Igen, el. – Damon is követte Elenát, felüllt és felkapcsolta a villanyt, hátradőlve az ágyban kényelmesen.

Szerencsés döntés volt hátradőlni, mert a következő pillanatban Elena Damon nyakába borúlt és szorosan átölelte őt, annyira szoritotta, hogy már fájt a keze. Hatalmas örömében puszit nyomott az arcára és mégegyszer megölelte, közelebb mászva hozzá, egészen amig már a fiú ölében üllt és csak ekkor észlelt fel. Elhúzta fejét Damon-től, csak néhány pár centi választotta el őket egymástól és újra megtörtént az az elgyengitő pillantás, ami kettőjük között már annyiszor. A csokoládé-barna szemek találkoztak az égszin-kék vámpirszemekkel, amik most sötétebb kékek voltak, jelezve, hogy Damon-nak szüksége van vérre.

Elena gyorsan szállt ki az ágyból és mosolyogva nézett szembe Damon-nel. A vámpir visszamosolygott és felkellt az ágyból.

-Pakolj össze és gyerünk. – intett neki és az ajtóhoz indult el, Elena felé.

-Hova?Máris indulunk?

-Nem, reggel indulunk, de megspórolunk egy útat, ha a villában éjszakázol.

Amikor a pillantásuk újra találkozott, mind a ketten úgyanarra gondoltak. Legutóbb, amikor a villában volt Elena éjszakára, abból hatalmas baj lett és felelötlenség. Nem akarták újra elkövetni ezt.

-Beszélek Ric-kel, addig pakolj. Ne hozz sok ruhát, de vastagokat pakolj, északra megyünk. – ezzel Damon kinyitotta az ajtót, de mielött becsukta volna, visszapillantott Elenára. – És siess.

_Fél órával késöbb_

Elena egy kék, nagy utazó táskával haladt lefele a lépcsőn, ő egy farmert viselt fekete topánkával és egy krémszinű újjatlannal. Mystic Falls-ban még mindig nagy hőség volt.

Alaric és Damon az ajtóban álltak és a részleteket beszélték. Alaric többször mondta el, hogy nagyon vigyázzanak egymásra, nagyon figyeljenek az úton és bármi van, őt mindig hivhatják. Elintézte azt is, hogy Elena igazolást kapjon még két hétig az uskolából, amire Jeremy nagyon féltékeny lett, és miután Damon megkapta a fejmosás, Elena következett.

-Elena, nagyon vigyázz magadra. Damon már megkapta az őt illető beszédet és megigérte, hogy nagyon vigyázni fog majd rád, de igérd meg te is, hogy óvatos leszel.

Elena végig bólogatta a beszédet, közben megölelte Jeremy-t és bepakolt néhány szükséges dolgot a válltáskájába.

-Ha bármi történik, hivjatok!

Alaric utolsó mondatát követően, Elena tőle is elbúcsuzott és Damon után indult. Nagy meglepetésére nem volt autó az övén kivűl a házuk elött.

-Mivel megyünk?

-Kezdjük itt a túrázást, hogy felkészitselek. – Damon önelégűlt mosollyal fordúlt Elenához. – A csomagodat én cipelem. Gyalog megyünk a villáig.

Azzal elindult a villa irányába, ammi autóval is 10 percnyire volt, gyalog sokkal hosszabb volt. Elena kénytelen volt megtenni, amit kért Damon, ha menni akart, tehát elindúlt, lépést tartva a vámpirral.


	9. Ne hazudj nekem!

A nap besütött a villa nyitott ablakán Elena bőrére. Paplan nélkül aludt, hiszen napok óta sivatag volt Mystic Falls helyén. Pizsamának is egy egyszerű vékony rövidnadrágot vett fel, újjatlan felsővel és a legvékonyabban próbált öltözni nappal is. Egyelőre nem volt várható eső, ezért éjszakára nem pakolt a csomagjába sem különösen vastagabb ruhát.

Az éjszakát a villában töltötte, de nem volt képes arra, hogy Stefan szobájában aludjon. Nagyon hiányzott neki, de amikor utoljára látta őt abban a szóbában, még élénk emlék volt és nem tudott volna nyugodtan aludni. A nappaliban aludt tehát, egy kicsit sem zavartatva magát amiatt, hogy bárki is megláthatja ebben a minimális ruházatban. Annyira melege volt, hogy megfeledkezett mindenről, csak kicsit hűvösebbé tegye a perceket.

Álmából az verte fel, hogy Damon hatalmas zajt csap a konyhában, ami nem volt túl messze a nappalitól, tulajdonképpen majdnem egyben volt a kettő. Ahogy kinyitotta a szemeit és körülnézett, a nap fénye megvakitotta.

Gyorsan felüllt a kanapén és megtörölgette szemeit, hátrafogta haját és szétnézett, próbált a konyha felől információkat gyüjteni, de nem sikerűlt semmit meglesnie, ezért elindult a zaj irányába. Amikor odaért, látta ahogy Damon összetört tányérok között még több tányért vág a földhöz, újabb hangzavart teremtve.

-Mit művelsz itt? – Elena megemelt hangon beszélt és összehúzott szemöldökkel állt a vámpir elött, aki abbahagyta a tányérdobálást és úgyanolyan összehúzott szemöldökkel állt Elena elött és bámulta.

-Mindig is utáltam a konyhákat. – egy erőltetett mosolyt tettetve röpke pillanatok alatt kezdte felszedni a tányérdarabkákat a földről és a szemetesbe dobálni. – Amúgy szól a telód.

Elena a nappali fele pillantott és látta, ahogy az ágynak használt kanapé mellett egy kis asztalon az Iphone nagy sebességgel rezgőmozgást végzett, majdnem lepattant az asztalról. Nagy léptekkel szaladt oda és vette fel a telefont.

-Szia Bonnie.

-Elena. Hogy vagy?

-Jó rég éúgy hány óra van? – Elena még meg sem nézte a mai nap, hogy hány óra volt, ezért Bonnie-tól kért információkat.

-Fél 6.

-Jézusom. És te már ilyenkor ébren vagy? – beszélgetés közben az ágyról pakolta össze a kispárnáját és egyéb pokrocokat, amiket magával szándékozott vinni az utazásra.

megkérdem, hogy alakúlt az este, de amikor hozzád telefonáltam, Alaric dühösen vette fel a telefont és mondta, hogy a villában vagy.

-Igen, eljöttem az este. Ma reggel indulunk, szerintem hamarosan.

-Igy van, és ha nem készülsz el rögtön, kénytelen leszek pizsamában elvinni. – Damon hangosan szólt közbe a konyhából a két lány beszélgetésébe.

Elena undok arcot vágott és a fejét rázta, majd visszatért Bonnie-ra.

-Mennem kell.

-Rendben, akkor ha elindultatok, még hivj. Vagy bármi is történik.

-Ok. – Elena le sem tudta tenni a telefont, Damon olyan gyorsan kapta ki a kezéből és gonosz mosollyal beszélt bele.

-Még hivunk, boszi. – azzal el is tette Elena telefonját a saját zsebébe. – Gyerünk.

A mondat végét két taps követte, majd egy ironikus mosoly Elena felé. Elena úgy döntött, nem fog most veszekedésbe kezdeni, gyorsan összepakolt és a fürdőszobában átöltözött, elkészűlt az indulásra. Egy farmer rövidnadrágban volt, rózsaszin tornacipőben(amit Caroline ajándékozott neki) és egy fehér pántos felső, masnivel diszitett vállpánttal. Copfba kötötte a haját és apró halványfehér füllbevalókat tett, csinos akart lenni, még ha Damon-nel is kell mennie.

-Hm. – az önelégült mosoly újra Damon arcán volt, ahogy Elena felkapta a szürke válltáskáját és kezére vette krémszinű bőrkabátját. – Túl csinos vagy egy túrához.

-Mondod ezt te, aki ebben az elegáns fehér blúzban akarsz útnak indulni, ami gondolom több száz dollárba került?

-Sajnálom, ez volt a legolcsóbb felsőm. – szemeit összehúzva nézett Elenára és vette a kocsikulcsot. A csomagok már be voltak pakolva az autóba, Damon reggel korán kellt és mindent elkészitett. – Mehetünk?

Elena előre ment, míg Damon bezárta a villa ablakait és végűl az ajtót több kulcsforgatással biztosra zárta. Egy ideig még nem fognak itthon lenni, ebben mindketten biztosak voltak.

Ahhoz képest, hogy már nagy fénnyel sütött a nap, még hideg volt az udvaron és Elena libabőrösen üllt a kocsiba, majd leteritette a lábát a kabátjával, amit magával hozott. Damon vámpirsebességgel üllt be az autóba és becsapta az ajtót maga után. A kulcsot az autóba tette, de nem indult el, Elena felé fordult, jobb karját áttéve Elena nyakánál az ülésre.

-Mielött indulunk, van néhány szabály.

-Milyen szabály? – Elena nevetni akart, viccesnek hangzott, hogy pont Damon él a szabályoknak.

-Egy. Attól a perctől kezdve, hogy elinditom az autót, azt teszed amit én mondok. Nem akarok, ha kell, ha nem arra gondolni, hogy mikor milyen bajod eshet. Igy megelözöd ezt.

Elena szólni akart, de Damon szájával „sshh"-t csücsöritett és folytatta.

-Kettő. Ha éhes vagy, szólsz, ha álmos vagy szólsz. Nem akarok egy félig halott, gyenge Elenát magam mellett, nem tudnék mit kezdeni vele.

-Egy szemétláda vagy Damon! – Elena bosszús pillantást vetett a fiúra.

-Három. Az autómban nincs zenehallgatás. – ezt viccnek szánta és hatalmas vigyorgásba nyilvánitotta ki jó kedvét.

-Kérem a telefonomat. – Elena is átfordult Damon felére és komolyan nézett a vámpir szemébe, aki elővette a telefont és átnyújtotta a lánynak. Beinditotta a motort és lassan elhagyták a villa területét.

Egy óra múlva.

Már több, mint 50 mérföldnyire voltak Mystic Falls városából, közel Georgia állam Lindale kisvárosához. Többnyire csend volt az utazás közben, Elena Bonnie-val beszélgetett Iphone-ján és Damon végig hallgatott, gondolkodott, útvonalat tervezett és figyelte Elena mozdulatait. Néha úgy érezte, nyomban kidobja az ablakon a telefont, ami annyira lekötötte Elena figyelmét és elrabólta vissza Mystic-be.

-Miért jöttél velem, ha ennyire nehéz elszakadni otthonról? – Damon hangja kissé idegesen hallatszott.

Elena ölébe tette az Iphone-t és felemelt szemöldökkel nézett rá.

-Mikor állunk meg valahol? – kérdezte a lány.

-Meg akarsz állni?

-Vannak szükségleteim, nem úgy mint egyeseknek. – azzal visszafordúlt és újra kezébe vette a telefont.

A vámpir szempillantások alatt fékezett, leállitotta a motrot és kivette a kulcsot, majd zsebre tette és úgyanigy cselekedett Elena telefonjával. Kivette kezéből és eltette biztos helyre. Elena utánakapkodott, de eredménytelen kézrángatás lett belőle, hiszen a vámpir gyorsaságával nem tudott harcolni.

-Add vissza az Iphone-om, Damon.

-Nem. Negyedik szabály: amig az autómban üllsz, a telefon nálam lesz.

-Ne gyerekeskedj, mégis mit csináljak itt? Miről kellene beszéljek?

-Beszélj magadról. Vagy találj ki bármit, csak felejtsd el Mystic Falls-t egy időre.

Elena szemei összehúzódtak, ahogy Damon számára bosszút igért, de elhallgatott és visszadőlt a székre. A nap már feljött, de ahogy lassan eltávolódtak a várostól, már nem volt akkora meleg. Közben a vámpir térképeket vett elő és nézegetett, majd összegyűrve őket, visszadobálta a helyükre és beinditotta újra a kocsit.

20 perc múlva Leesburg kisváros közelében hajtottak le egy kávézó elött. Elena gyors mozdulatokkal ugrott ki az autóból és szaladott a kávézó felé, szükségletei hivták.

Néhány percen belűl kiért a mosdóból és körülnézett, azt látta, hogy Damon a pultnál üllt, száját összehúzva beszélt a nővel a pult mögül, aki erre két jegeskávét varázsolt elő a pult mögül és odatólta Damon elé.

-Jegeskávét? – kérdezte a lányt, mikor az odaüllt mellé.

-Köszönöm. – Elena alig várta, hogy néhány kortyot igyon a jegeskávéból, hiszen már megint nagyon meleg lett és a kocsiban való utazás a légkondi ellenére nem volt túl előnyös számára. – Merre tovább?

-A következő megálló messze van. Elintéztél mindent? – a huncut mosoly megint ott rejlett a vámpir arcán, ahogy szemei csillogva néztek az Elena sötét szemeibe.

-Igen. – Elena vidám mosolyt villantott Damon-re, majd elindult kifele. Néhány másodpercen belűl már elérték az autót és Damon gyors léptekkel átrohant az autó másik felére és inditotta is azt.

-Még 2 óra és megállunk szállásolni. – Damon mormogta hallkan Elena felé.

-Ilyen gyorsan megállunk? De hisz még csak 4 órát utaztunk, még dél sincs. – Elena felháborodottan fordult a gyorsan vezető Damon-hez.

-Nyugi. Tudom mit csinálok. Amúgy is, megbeszéltük, hogy azt teszed, amit én mondok! – önelégülten mosolygott miközben emlékeztette az egyezségükre.

-Azok csak a te feltételeid voltak. Nem egyeztem bele. – duzzogó tekintetet vetve Elena kinézett az ablakon, a forró, tűző nap által megsütött rétekre. Stefan is elhaladhatott itt, talán meg is álltak. Most mélyűlt el igazán Elena a gondolatban, hogy sikerül-e nekik megtalálni Stefan-t és ha igen, vissza tudják-e hozni őt. Stefan-nel kapcsolatosan csak kérdések villantak be, több és még több kérdés.

-Jó útvonalon haladunk. Huntsville-ben tudok egy jó kis hotelt. Bejelentkezünk, majd megérdeklődök valakitől egy információt. – tárta ki terveit a vámpir .

-Tudsz valamit Stefan-ről?

-Biztosra tudom, hogy jártak Huntsville környékén. És ha jártak ott, akkor hagytak nyomot, és van Klaus-nak ismerőse ott. Megtalálom és megtudom az információkat.

-Damon, senkit nem kell bántanunk.

-Csak lazits, szépségem, nem volt szó fizikai bántalomról. – a mosoly újra felvillant a selytelmes arcán.

3 óra múlva

Elena Huntsville egyik legkényelmesebb, három csillaggal rendelkező hotel fürdőszobájában állt, arcát megtörölte és haját újra copfba kötötte, mert az utazás során széthúllottak hajszálai. Damon a szoba kandallója mellett álló kanapén tv-zett, amikor Elena kijött a mosdóból és csatlakozott hozzá.

Mindketten átöltöztek, Damon egy szürke, félhosszú újjú szürke inget vett magára, a szokásos fekete farmerrel és haját összeborzoltan hagyta, türelmetlen volt és nem akart most frizurájával foglalkozni. Elena különös módon nem nadrágban volt, hanem farmer szoknyát vett fel, ami szorosan tapadt rá csinos derekára, feszülős combjaira és kiemelte hosszú lábait. Felűl egy bő fehér rövidújjú blúzott vett fel, ami karjainál lengén szállt és könyökéig ért, derekánál összecsatolva egy babakék virágos övvel.

Lábait feltette az asztalra, Damon lábai mellé és azon csodálkozott, hogy miért nem látta még a vámpir soha rövidnadrágba meg hasonló nyári szerelésben. Az sem volt ellenére, ahogy most kinézett, hiszen ha elfogadta, ha nem, az érzései az őrületbe kergettek. Tettszett neki Damon, jó kisugárzású, divatos férfinek gondolta, aki mindig meghóditja a kiszemelt csajokat. Hiába hazudott mindenkinek, magának nem tudott hazudni. Damon kiváltott belőle érzéseket, de ezeket sikeresen el tudta folytani és továbbra is ezt fogja tenni mindenki érdekében.

-Stefan nincs a közelben, Elena. Nem kellett volna ennyit szépitkezni. – gonoszan nézett Elenára Damon és lábait Elena lábaival próbálta összekulcsólni a kisasztalon.

-Ha étröhögöm a fejem itt. – igyekezett kiszabaditani Damon lábai közűl az ővéit. – Nem neki öltöztem ki.

-Szóval nekem? – Damon megragadta Elena lábait és az ölébe vetette, szorosan odakulcsolva öket az ővéihez.

-Csak átöltöztem. Nehezen birom ezt a nagy hőséget. – felvette a jegeskávét, amit nemrég hoztak fel a recepció melletti kis bárból és szivni kezdte a szivószálat.

-Csinos vagy. – Damon szemrebbenés nélkűl nézte, ahogy Elena szürcsölgeti a kávét. Elena felnézett a kávéról a vámpirra és elmosolyodott.

-Egyszer abba fogod hagyni ezt?

-Miről beszélsz? – Damon mosolya egy pillanatra kiragadta Elenát ebből a világból és elrepitette őt valahova, ahol még talán ő sem tudta igazán, hogy merre van.

-Ezt a széditést és flörtölgetést. – vágott vissza végül a lány.

-Akarod, hogy abbahagyjam?

-Damon… - Elena igy akarta lezárni a témát, de látta a kék szemeiben, hogy esében sincs alábbhagyni a beszélgetéssel.

-Amikor megcsókoltál úgy tünt, hogy nem akarod, hogy abbahagyjam! – a mondat hallatán Elena összerezzent és úgy érezte, mintha egy pillanatra megállt volna a szive. Aztán összeszedte magát és gondolatait, nem akart gyengének látszani.

-Az egy merészség volt, a játék része.

-Szóval játszadoztál velem? – Elena el sem tudta képzelni, hogy tudja Damon ennyire komolyan, mégis iszonyú nagy magabiztossággal és önelégűltséggel folytatni ezt a beszélgetést.

-Nem, csak azt tettem, ami a játékszabályzatban volt. Merész voltam és ráfizettem.

-Szóval csak azért tetted, mert Jeremy megkért rá?

Elena bólintani akart, de nem birt megmozdúlni sem, ahogy azt érezte, hogy Damon jobb keze a lábát rögziti, a bal keze pedig fennébb csúszik térde fele.

-Azt próbálod bemesélni nekünk, hogy nem akartad a csókot? – a keze gyengéden simogatta Elena sima, puha lábát, már a térdénél járkált és Elena fejét elforditva ajkaiba harapott ahogy Damon keze megcsiklandozta a bőrét.

-Pontosan igy van! – határozott mozdulattal vonta el lábát Damon öléből és tette a kanapé mellé a földre.

-Hazugság. – Damon nem tudott leállni a vigyorgásból, miközben közelebb csúszott Elenához.

Elena átfordúlt Damon felé és szembenézett vele, de a következő pillanatban már a kanapén feküdt és érezte Damon ránehezkedő súlyát, ahogy a kezei megragadják csipőjét és szorosan odafogja sajátjához. Elena acába vér futott, ahogy érezte az ismerős illatot közelebb és közelebb jönni, majd végleg beburkolva őket.

Damon egyik kezével odaszoritotta Elenát magához, a másikkal végig simitotta az arcát, majd az ajkaira nézett, jelezve a következő lépést. Elena ekkor azonban erőteljesen lökte el a vámpirt magától, mire ez engedett a lány erőszakos közeledésének és félreüllt. Elena felállt a kanapéről majd Damon is követte őt, szemeiben csalódás tükröződött. A lány közelebb ment Damon-hez, de a szemei a dühtől szikráztak. Egész testét megfeszitve csapott egy nagyot Damon arcára, aki szemeit kitágitva figyelte a lányt. Nem fájt neki fizikailag, inkább a lelkében, ott bent a szivében érezte a pofont.

-Jegyezd meg, én nem Katherine vagyok! – a lány szavaiban szikráztak a lángok, majd megfordúlt és hatalmasatt csapott maga mögött az ajtón.


	10. Születésnapod alkalmából

Tiszta, csillagos ég volt Huntsville fölött, csillagok ezrei villogtatták fényüket a meleg éjszakában. Damon hazafele ment, de nem használta fel vámpírképességeit, emberlassúsággal sétált a sötét éjszakában. Természetesen a délután történtek jártak a fejében, Elena bosszús szemei, a szikrázó tekintete, ahogy csattan a keze az arcán és a durván elhangzó, nehéz szavak: "Én nem vagyok Katherine!".  
>A vámpír egyáltalán nem tekintett rá úgy, mint Katherine-re. Ő Elenát látta benne, a gyengéd, törődő lány képét, nem azonosította a gyáva, szavát be nem tartó vámpírlánnyal, aki soha másra nem tudott gondolni, csakis önmagára.<br>Damon-nek fájtak a szavak, amik Elena szájából hangzottak el, több mint 8 órája. Éjszaka 2 óra volt, valószínűleg már rég aludt a lány a hotelszobában, ezért is nem sietett haza. Azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Elena a háta közepére sem kívánja most őt, azok után, amit tett, legszivesebben a szívébe szúrna egy tőrt, hogy most megszabadúljon tőle. A vámpír tudta jól, hogy mindig Stefan lesz az, bármilyen messze legyen, bármilyen gonosz és ironikus legyen, Stefan úgyis uralta Elena szívét és magához láncolta valami titokzatos fegyverrel, egy láthatatlan kötéllel.  
>Közel 3 óra volt, amikor Damon belépett a lakásba, amit éjszakára béreltek Huntsville szélén. Hallkan csukta be az ajtót, ahonnan a holdfénnyel megvilágított nappaliba ment, ott egy pohár bourbon-t töltött és azzal az ablakhoz állt. Felpillantott a csillagos égre, és a Holdat körülölelő csillagok fénye szikrázva tükröződtek a kristálykék szemeiben. Most is, mint legtöbbször, egyedűl érezte magát. Amióta megengedte magának, hogy újra emberi érzések lopakódjanak be testébe, átölelve szívét és lelkét, beköltözve minden egyes porcikájába, azóta érezte a legjobban, hogy egyedűl van. Bármit tett, jót vagy rosszat, a végén úgyis ő maradt egyedűl.<br>Fájt neki, hogy nincs senki, senki aki megértené vagy megvígasztalná. Hiszen még ő is egy ember volt, érzésekkel, mégha vámpírnak is nevezték. Az emberi tulajdonságai sokkal jobban felerősödtek most, hogy teljesen átadta magát az érzéseknek.  
>Kezét felemelte és ránézett a karórájára. Éjszaka fél 4, június 22. Lassan 4 órája június 22.-ét írnak. Újra az ablak felé fordúlt és ahogy meglátta a gyönyörű égbolton azt a magányos hullócsillagot, szíve, ha nem is dobogott, összeszorúlt a mellkasában. A mostanra üres whiskey-s poharat letette az asztalra és a szürke szobában elindúlt egy ajtó fele. A szoba nem az övé volt, bent egy ember aludt, mélyen, csendesen. Halhatta a szíve dobogását, a lassú, erőteljes összehúzódásait, a hosszú, enyhe lélegzést, ahogy az emberi lény pihent, békésen aludt kényelmes ágyában.<br>Ha az elöbb még csak hallotta, most már láthatta is a szobában alvó lányt, mert hallkan nyitott be a szobába. Elena már aludt, valószínűleg régóta, elárulta a csendes, nyugodt lélegzetvétel és szívdobogás. Gyengéd arcán nem látszott semmiféle érzelem, sima, átláthatatlan arckifejezése nem árulta el azt, amit elalvás elött érzett. A vámpír közelebb ment az ágyhoz, leüllt a legközelebbi székbe, majd nagyon közel húzódott a szunnyadó lény mellé. Elena illata körülölelte őt és egyben elbódította, soha életében nem érzett még ennyire megragadó, édes illatot, soha ehhez hasonlót nem érzékelt. Erős kezét a lány gyengéd arcához tette, végigsimítva nagyújjával a fehér arcot, majd végig csiklandozva nyakán. Elena vére normális sebességgel keringett ereiben, nem kergette őrületbe Damon-t, bár a vámpír mindig incsiklandozónak gondolta.  
>Kezét elvette meztelen nyakáról és lassan ragadta meg teljes tenyerével a puha arcot azt eredményezve, hogy Elena összerezzent a matracon és kinyitotta szemeit. A szoba sötétségében a lány fele annyit sem látott, mint Damon, de jól tudta, hogy a vámpír most ott van, vele akar lenni.<br>-Damon... - halkan sóhajtva szólította meg Elena.  
>-Ccsshh. - csitítgatta a vámpír a lányt, bár az nem mutatta jelét a nyugtalanságnak. -Kérhetek valamit?<br>-Van valami gond? - Elena nagyon álmos volt, nagyon fáradt és még nem ébredt meg teljesen. Nehezen tudta összerakni Damon szavait, a betűk összefolytak az agyában, mint minden normális embernek, akit váratlanúl ébresztenek.  
>-Nincsen. Csak mutatni szeretnék valamit. - a következő pillanatban Damon paplanostól emelte ki Elenát az ágyból, aki fáradtságtól kábúltan fonta össze két karját a férfi nyaka körűl. Pár pillanat múlva Damon az ablakhoz állította a lányt, majd szempillantások alatt takargatta be a melegtől nedves hátát és ölelte át hátulról. - Nézd!<br>Egyik kezével felmutatott az égre, mire Elena követte a csillagokra irányuló kézfejet és ámúlva bámult, szeméből kiugrott az álom másodpercek alatt. A látvány, ami eléjük tárúlt, feledhetetlen volt. A csillagözön elborította az eget, fényes csillogással diszitve cikáztak a szemeik elött egyik helyről a másikra, több meg több. A meteorok úgy döntöttek, ez lesz a megfelel pillanat az utazásra és egyszerre indúltak mind útnak, elkápráztatva Elenát és a vámírt is egyben.  
>-Úgye mennyire szép? - Damon kezeit gyengébbre engedte a lány karjai körül, aki alíg bírt megszólalni.<br>-Ez gyönyörű. - halk szavakkal válaszolt.  
>A következő pillanatban Damon elengedte Elenát és megfordította őt. Elena arcán lepődöttség keveredett néhány órával ezelötti emlékeivel, és az érthetetlenség kifejezése az arcáról gyorsan átváltott csalódott, magyarázatot kivánó pillantásra. Azonban egyikük sem szólalt meg. Damon látta a lány arcán levő romboló tekintetet és úgy döntött, itt az idő. Zsebébe nyúlt és kivett belőle valamit, amit szorosan markába szorított továbbra is.<br>-Boldog születésnapot, Elena!  
>A lány szemei tágra kerekedtek, az arcán levő összes pillantás egy erős, kérdő, magyarázatot váró arckifejezéssé alakúlt.<br>-Hány... - alíg tudott kibökni néhány betűt, egy szót, hiszen nagyon nagy meglepetés volt ez.  
>-22 június. Ma van a születésnapod! - Damon elmosolyodott, érezte, hogy a feszültség oldódott közöttük. Ekkor magabiztosan nyitotta szét markát és Elena szemei elé lógatott egy nyakláncot, aminek fénye a Hold rávilágítása miatt hatalmas csillogássá alakúlt. Gyönyörű ezüst nyaklánc volt, rajta egy fényesen csillogó kis varjútollú medál lógott, ami igencsak felkeltette Elena figyelmét.<br>-Varjú? - kérdezte, ahogy a nyaklánchoz nyúlt, félve érintve meg azt, mintha attól rettegne, hogy ha hozzáér, darabokra hullik a kezében.  
>-Így tudni fogod, hogy tőlem kaptad! - Damon a nyakláncot Elena forró nyaka köré kapcsolta, majd megéríntette az állát, gyengéden megsimogatva, majd elengedte, nehogy újabb összezördülés alakúljon ki közöttük.<br>-Köszönöm, Damon! - Elena a vámpír nyakába borúlt, magához szorítva őt, lecsúsztatva a vastag takarót hátáról.  
>Szinte el is felejtkezett a saját születésnapjáról. Ez volt az egyik legboldogabb születésnap, amit eltöltött, attól függetlenűl, hogy néhány órával ezelött szörnyű veszekedésben volt része. Megbánta, hogy megütötte ezt a férfit, ezt, akitől ennyi törődést kapott, ennyi megértést és elfogadást. Bántotta azt, aki a legjobban figyel rá, a legjobban értékeli és a legjobban szereti őt. Ekkor érezte a legjobban, hányszor, mennyire bántotta őt, nem csak fizikailag, lelkileg is. A sok törődést, védelmezést ő mindig bántalmazással viszonozta. Pedig nem ezt érdemelte.<br>A valóságba visszazökkenve eleresztette Damon-t, rápillantott az arcára és mosolyogva figyelte őt. Ez volt a legkevesebb, amit tehetett hálából. Kedvesen nézte, és boldogan kapta fel a pokrócot a padlóról.  
>-Nagyon kedves volt tőled ez, Damon.<br>-Elég a nyálas hálálkozásból. Elég egy köszönöm. - Elena örömmel látta, hogy szent a béke közöttük és a régi Damon visszatért az önelégült, ördögien magabiztos státuszához. - Vagy megköszönheted másképp.  
>Damon szemei Elena nyakára vándoróltak és várakozva húzta fel szemöldökét és csillantotta meg szemeit. Elena elsápadtan nézett rá, majd a nyakára tette kezét.<br>-Vicc volt. Elena Gilbert, aki nem ért egy viccet sem. Biztos jó hajszínnel születtél?  
>Elena megnyugódott arccal vigyorgott vissza Damon-re.<br>-Damon Salvatore, te kikészítesz engem. - meglökte vállát, mire kissé arrébb állt, Elena pedig elindúlt a szobája felé. A vámpír csak figyelte, nem is számított egyébre, minthogy Elena lefeküdjön és kipihenje magát, miután felriasztotta álmából, csak hogy elsőnek köszönthesse 18. születésnapján.  
>A lány azonban visszafordúlt az ajtóban és pillantásaik találkoztak.<br>-Jól jönne egy kis társaság, amíg elalszok. - a mosoly Elena arcán arra késztette Damon-t, hogy az ő arcára is huncut mosoly varázsolódjon.  
>-Mi vagy te, Elena, egy kisbaba? - azzal ott termett a lány elött és szemeit összehúzva nézett le Elenára. - Gyorsan ágyba!<p>

*

-Ébresztő, álomszuszék. Hasadra süt a nap. - Elena érezte, ahogy legszebb álmaiból felveri valaki, miközben a matracra szökken és odatelepszik mellé. -Szó szerint!  
>-Damon... - Elena nyögve üllt fel az ágyban és dörzsőlte szemeit, majd kinyitotta. Azt látta, hogy Damon szemei pillantsát beleégetve bőrébe, bámulja őt, a testét és mindent ami rajta van. Ekkor rájött, hogy mi kellti fel ennyire a vámpír figyelmét. Elena egy fékony polóban volt, az este nem számított Damon jelenlétére a szobájában, ezért alíg vett magára valamit. Rövidnadrág helyett egy szál bugyiban üllt az ágyban, méghozzá fehér, masnis alsóneművel, felsője felcsúszva a derekáról az éjszakai forgolódás közben.<br>-Jézusom! - gyorsan magára húzta a takarót majd zavarodottan bámult Damon-re. - Mit keresel itt? Ki a szobámból. Szükségem van egy kis magányra!  
>-Az este nem ezt mondtad! - öntelt arccal mozgatta szemöldökét a vámpír.<br>A lány egy párnacsatával jelezte, hogy bármit mondott az este, az mára már nem érvényes és paskolni kezdte Damon fejét, nem túl nagy szerencsével, hiszen a vámpír egy-két mozdulattal elvette a párnát és Elena fején landolt, elég nagy lendülettel.  
>-Elég volt! Feladom! - nevetve húzódott össze Elena, majd maga köré tekerte biztonságosan a paplant. Damon eldobta a párnát és odahajolt Elenához.<br>-Beszélnünk kell.  
>Hirtelen minden vicc és játékosság eltünt Elena arcáról, amikor meghallotta a szavakat. Rettegett attól, hogy beszélnie kell az este történtekről, vagy akár a tegnapi eseményekről, ezért csak hallgatva figyelt a vámpírra és beleharapott az ajkába.<br>-Megtaláltam Klaus-t. Az este. Legalábbis azt a céget, ahonnan autót kölcsönzött.  
>-Az este? Merre mentek? Megtaláltad őket?<br>-Nem, nehéz volt ezt a kis információt is megszerezni, mert Klaus végig tett arról, hogy bárki indul a nyomába, semmit ne találjon. Majdnem az egész város meg van igézve, hogy semmit ne mondjon róla, aki pedig nincs, az vasfűvet hord vagy iszik.  
>-De akkor hogy találtál bármit is?<br>- Nehezen. Egyik munkás a város szélén levő autólebontóban nemrég érkezett a városba, valószínűleg nincs tele vasfűvel. Még. Tőle tudtam meg azt, hogy az utóbbi hetekben két furcsa fazon egy hatalmas autót bérelt ki és javíttatott meg náluk, majd elindúltak észak felé. Egy kis nyomozás után azt is megtudtam, hogy két napja merre volt ez az autó.  
>-Na és merre? - Elena türelmetlenkedett.<br>-Tenessee, Nashville.  
>-Az itt van nem messze. Ha elindulunk, gyorsan odaérünk.<br>-Már biztosan jó messze vannak Nashville-től. A bökkenő az, hogy nem tudjuk merre mennek, Nashville-től _fogalmam_ sincs merre tovább. - Damon felüllt és közel hajolt Elenához. - Irány Nashville, utána majd meglátjuk hova.  
>-Öltözök és mehetünk. - Elena rápillantott Damon ajkára aztán rögtön vissza a szemeibe. A máskor égető kék szemek most fényes, kristálykék árnyalatúak voltak.<br>-Lent várlak!


	11. A vágyaink

-Hova tovább? - Elena türelmetlenűl várt az autóban, ahogy Damon kérte őt, mielött kiszállt, de most kérdésekkel halmozta el, ahogy visszatért.  
>-Keletre. Memphis. Ha ott nem találunk nyomokat, tovább megyünk keletre. - a vámpír gyorsan vezetett és idegesnek tü rápillantott, de nem akarta zavarni. Mindig megpróbált félreállni és nem útban lenni, ezért is hallgatott inkáb, minthogy konfliktust generáljon egy semmiségért.<br>Így telt el a legnagyobb csendben ez az út is. 5 órát utaztak összesen, 3 óra volt Memphis Nashville-től. Damon Memphis legnagyobb, legkényelmesebb hoteljét válaszotta ki maguknak és gyorsan bepakolták a csomagokat a nappaliban. Itt is két szobás lakosztályt béreltek, bár ez sokkal nagyobb színvonalú volt, mint a Huntsville - i kis szálloda. A szobákban hatalmas, kényelmes ágyak voltak, a nappaliban óriási tv díszeskedett a falon és gyönyörű szönyeg volt a padlón, ami valószinűleg Elena egész évi zsebpénzébe kerűlt.  
>-Nekem mennem kell, de te majd pakolj ki. Estére jövök.<br>-Mi? Nem! Én is elmegyek. - Elena felkapta a táskáját az asztalról és indulásra készűlt, Damon azonban szokás szerint elállta útját és fenyegetően nézett rá.  
>-A város tele van vámpírokkal, akiknek egy pillantásodba kerűl az, hogy kitörjék a nyakad. És ne feletkezzünk meg arról, hogy én sem vagyok teljesen halhatatlan! A város vámpírjainak fele ismerte Katherine-t és tudja, hogy te vagy a hasonmás, de még a hűlye is rájön, hogy Katherine tökéletes másolata vagy! Hadd ne kelljen egész este utánad rohanjak, hogy megmentsem azt a formás kis feneked a vámpírok fogaitól!<br>Ennyi pontosan elég volt Elenának, megígérte, hogy betartja Damon szavát és ha azt akarta, hogy minden jól müködjön, azt kellett tegye, amit a vámpír akart. Így hát nem vitatkozott.  
>-Megkaphatom az Iphone-om? - Elena kutyusszemekkel pillógtatta szempilláit, mire a vámpír elfordúlt és a bejárati ajtóhoz haladott.<br>-A táskádban kedved van, lubickolhatsz a medencében, csak egy szabály van: ha lehet, ne ölesd meg magad!  
>-Ha ha. Iszonyat vicces vagy, Salvatore!<br>Elena utolsó szavait már csak a folyosóról hallotta a vámpír és magában kuncogott útközben.  
>Elena előkapta telefonját a táskájából, amiről fogalma sem volt, hogy ott található. Damon mindig meg tudta lepni. Belépett az üzenetek menüjében és megnyitott egy chat-ablakot.<br>"Szia élem jó megvan?E."  
>A válasz viszonylag gyorsan érkezett, nem volt szükség a várakozásra.<br>" rendben?Jeremy puszil, minden rendben, iszonyúan aggó vagytok?B."  
>"Jelenleg Memphis-ben, Damon kóboról valahol, érdeklődik Stefan-ék felől, én meg szétunom a fejem egy tökéletes szállódában.E."<br>"Hogy unatkozhatsz a születésnapodon?Ez a te napod Elena. Isten éltessen sokáig.B."  
>"Köszönöm szépen, de nem érzem egyáltalán éűl egész délután egy szobában...Nem így terveztem a 18.-at.E."<br>"Ha hazajöttök, hatalmas bulit csap neked Caroline. Inkább azt szeretnéd?B."  
>"Jó, ez tényleg jobb, mint az.E."<br>"Care hagyott neked üzit ma?B."  
>"Nem beszéltem ma vele, de valószinüleg felhívom miután beszéltem veled van?E."<br>"Igen.Üzensz neki valamit?B."  
>"Add át neki, hogy puszilom és vigyázzon magára, ne aggódjon, jó kezekben vagyok!.E."<br>"Üzeni, hogy boldog 18.-at és várunk haza.B."  
>"Hiányoztok!E."<br>"Jaj, és vigyázz mit művelsz Damon-nel!B."  
>Elena kuncogott, amikor meglátta az utolsó üzenetet és bezárta az üzeneteket, majd megnyitott egy újat: Caroline.<br>"Puszi, Caroline!Minden rendben?E."  
>Az üzenet most is szempillantás alatt érkezett, Elenának ideje sem volt feleszmélni.<br>"Elenaa!Mi újság veletek?Nem tudsz hivni?C."  
>"Most nincs időm beszélni, de hamarosan valami gond otthon?E."<br>"Nincs, minden oké. Merre vagytok most?C."  
>"Memphis. De valószinűleg hamar tovább megyünk.E."<br>"Merre mentek?C."  
>"Fogalmam sincs egyelő megtudok többet, majd irok még.E."<br>"Vigyázz magadra és ne huncutkodj Damon-nel.C."  
>Elena a szobában undokan mosolygott a telefonnak. Nem értette, miért jegyezte meg mindkét legjobb barátnője, hogy ne figyeljen Damon flörtjeire. Ennyire észrevehető volt?<br>Néhány perc múlva Elena felvette fehér fürdőruháját és kilépett az ajtón a lakosztályuk udvarára, ahol forrón sütött a nap. Fél órát napoztatta bőrét a tűző napon, amikor úgy gondolta, hogy fürödni lenne kedve, úsztatni magát egy kicsit a hűvős vizben. Kint, a szálloda medencéjénél több család volt, mindenki lubickolt, pancsolt a medencében, ami olyan széles volt, mint a két szobás lakosztályuk a szállodában.  
>Órákat töltött itt kint, fürdött, napozott és még itt is ebédelt. Este 7 óra volt, amikor már arra gondolt, ideje lenne vacsorázni is, de meg akarta várni a vámpirt, aki már lassacskán fél napja el volt menve és semmi hirt nem adott magáról. A viz azonban már kevésbé volt meleg. Egy utolsó kör úszás után a lépcsőhöz ért és kifele lépkedett a medencéből, amikor elállta útját egy férfi, fekete ingben, fekete nadrágban és kábitó D&amp;G parfüm-felhővel.<br>-Damon. - Elena megpróbálta arrébb lökni a vámpirt, de semmi esélye nem volt ellene.  
>-Miss Gilbert. - öntelt mosollyal nézte nagy, kerek szemeivel a lányt. - Meg sem vártál a pancsolással?<br>-Merre voltál? Találtál valamit?  
>-Igen. A következő úticélt. Éjjel indulunk tovább.<br>-Nem is alszunk itt?  
>-Alig vártad, hogy újra együtt aludhassunk, igaz? - egyik szemöldökét megmozditva felbiggyesztette ajkait és összekulcsolta kezeit.<br>-Félreállnál? - Elena újabb próbálkozással akarta kikerülni Damon-t, de lehetetlen volt.  
>Damon lassan fordúlt el és engedte útnak a lányt, majd követte őt egészen a műanyag székig, ahol felvette a törülközőt és elindult a szobák irányába.<br>-És merre megyünk innen tovább?  
>-Lehetne titok? - gúnyosan kuncogott Damon, amint belépett a recepcióhoz és elkérte a kártyát.<br>-Nem!  
>-Attól még az lesz. - egy kacsinással lépett be a szálloda ajtaján, majd nyugodtan feküdt a kanapéra. - Mit vacsorázunk?<br>- Éhes vagy? - meglepődve pillantott Elena a férfire, miközben a haját dőrzsőlgette a puha törülközővel.  
>-Ez a város tele van vámpirokkal, aki meg nem az, hát persze, hogy vasfűvel van beszórva. - siránkozva hallatszott be a hangja a fürdőszobába, ahol Elena nekikezdett átöltözni.<br>-Nem hoztál magaddal olyan kis tasakos vért?  
>-Utálom azt, legnagyobb szükségben iszok olyan pocsék valamit! - közben egy kispárnát dobált a plafonhoz.<br>Néhány percen belűl végzett Elena a zuhanyzással és egy fekete nadrágban, egy halvány rózsaszin felsőben lépett ki, majd a konyhapult felé haladt.  
>-Mit szólnál, ha rendelnénk halat? - emelt fel egy lapot a szoba-szerviz ajánlataival.<br>-Nem, kösz.  
>-Makaróni?<br>-Mondok jobbat. - néhány pillantás alatt Elena elött termett és szemei hatalmas mosollyal együtt csillogtak. - Adhatnál te egy kis kostolót.  
>Elena elfordúlt Damon-től és mosolyogva üllt le a kanapéra. Abban a pillanatban már Damon is mellette üllt és szemei az ezüstnyakláncra vándoroltak, ami a lány nyakában lógott. A pillantás utána a sötét barna szemekre nézett.<br>-Van egy ötletem! - csillantak fel a szemei a vámpirnak.  
>-Nem vagyok igazán kiváncsi rá! - gonosz mosollyal nézte a lány, ahogy derűvel telt arccal bámulta a vámpir őt.<br>-Vacsi, pia, tánc. - már el is hagyta a nappali azon részét, ahol a kanapé feküdt és tárcsázott egy számot Elena Iphone-járól. - Jóestét. Két teljes menüt kérnénk az esti specialitásból a 301-es szobában, lehető leggyorsabban. Mellé szeretnénk két üveget a legjobb pezsgőből, az ár egyáltalán nem számit.  
>Miután letette a telefont, a szobában levő zenelejátszóhoz ment, ahol egy lemezt tett fel és elinditotta a zenét. Elena felé állt és odanyújtotta kezeit, de a lány intett fejével, hogy esze ágában sincs felállni és táncolni vele.<br>-Gyerünk Miss Gilbert, kérem, táncoljon velem!  
>A lány újra nemet intett és az ajkaiba harapott. A következő lépésre azonban egyáltalán nem számitott. Damon megragadta őt, felkapta a kanapéről és az ölében tartva őt, táncolni kezdett.<br>-Tegyél le. - nevetve mondta Elena, ahogy a vámpir nyakába kapaszkodott, nehogy kiessen karjai közül.Kérése teljesitve volt, hiszen gyorsan földet értek a lábai és szemtől szemben egymásra néztek és mosolyogva ölelte meg Damon Elenát.  
>Elena zavarba jött, kissé eltólta magától Damon-t. Damon kérdő pillantást vetett rá, de a lány visszamosolyogva nézett fel a kristálykék szemekre. Tudta, hogy ez volt az a pillanat, amikor nem tudott többet hazudni. Érezte azt, amit annyiszor félt érezni. Megengedte magának, hogy érezze azt, amit hónapokig elfolytott.<br>Nem akarta megtenni azt, amit a következő percben tett, de már nem volt önmaga, nem ő uralkodótt cselekedetein. Karát átkulcsolta Damon nyaka körül, gyengéden, reménykedve titkon azon, hátha leesik magától onnan, de nem történt. Harcol két döntés között, egyik érzés elnyomta a másikat, de az újra a felszine tőrt és eláraszotta őt.  
>Nem csak ő volt az, aki küzdött vágyai ellen. Damon arcán láthatóan megjelent a szenvedés, az önmegtartoztatás, ami nem csak arról szólt, hogy ne csókolja meg a lányt, hanem társult mellé a néha meginogó érzés, a késztetés, hogy beleharapjon a lüktető ereibe.<br>Az utóbbi vágy elfojtható volt, az előző azonban nem. Kissé nyitott ajkait az Elenáéra tette, összeszoritva azokat, megizlelve az őrjitő csókot, a lány izét, a puha száját. Kezei a lány derekán összeszorúltak és jobban odaszoritotta Elenát saját testéhez, erősebbé téve a csókot, ami végtelennek tünt.  
>Az el nem fogyó pillanatot azonban megzavarta a hang, amire egyikük sem számitott. A csengő. Elena elhúzta ajkait a vámpirétől de továbbra is a karjai közt volt, arca égően piroslott és a földet bámulta. Damon szemeit lassan nyitotta ki és kezével közeleb húzta Elenát, megragadva gyengéden a nyakát és odabújva puha hajához.<br>-Nem muszály kinyitni... - forró lehellete a lány füleit melegen bevonta.  
>Elena azonban a várttól különböző mozdulatot tett, kivonta magát Damon erős karjai közűl és elfordúlt. Mindketten tudták, hogy mi következik. Damon sóhajtás közepette nyitott ajtót a portásnak és vette át a vacsorát a pezsgővel együtt...<p> 


	12. Út az úticélhoz

Elena Gilbert soha nem volt egy szerencsés lány. Korán elveszítette szüleit, nem találta meg a szót a legtöbb emberrel, nagyon ragaszkodó volt és mindig engedte, hogy a túlzott emberiség meggátolja őt attól, hogy ésszerűen cselekedjen. Amikor azonban mégis megtörtént, egy véletlen során, katasztrófális volt. Élete folyamán annyi érzés gyűlt össze benne, amennyi másban kétszer ennyi idő alatt sem, mégis, legtöbb érzésék visszafolytva elnémította, meggátolva azt, hogy akaratától függetlenűl, a szív által vezetve cselekedjen, éljen.

Azt is rögtön megbánta, ami a hotelszobában történt útitársa és közte. Engedett visszafolytott, elszigetelt vágyainak és most úgy kellett tovább élnie, hogy minden egyes porcikája bűntudatot érzett és szégyelte azt, hogy ennyire gyenge volt. Mert gyengeségnek érezte azt, hogy nem volt képes nemet mondani, nem volt elég ereje visszautasítani, visszatorlaszolni a kaput, ami egy véletlen során megnyílt és rázúdította a titkos érzések rengetegét.

Az autóban Elena mellett, a kormánykeréknél üllő Damon is hasonló emlékekről elmélkedett, azonban egy különböző nézőpontból. Tudta, hogy amit tett nem volt helyes, de ő akarata ellenére így érezte jónak. Nem bánt semmit, ha visszaforgathatta volna az időt, valószinűleg újra elkövette volna azt az apró lépést, ami a jelenlegi állapothoz vezetett. Még akkor is elkövette volna, ha az a bizonyos jelenlegi állapot nem volt igazán kedvező egyiküknek sem. Úgyanis Elena egy szót sem szólt hozzá, a vacsorát egyedűl fogyasztotta el a szobában és néma csöndben kisérte le őt az autóig a csomagját saját kezeiben cipelve, még az úton sem szólt egy árva szót sem, pedig már 5 órája utaztak.

Közel Siloam Springs kisvároshoz jártak, de a kocsiban órák óta néma csend volt és egy árva hang nem szivárgott se ki, sem be. Elena fél órája aludt, bár azelött sem volt valami izgalmas társaság. Damon lassan 6 órát tett meg a volán elött és a szomjúsága csak fokozta a nyugtalanságát és letőrtségét. Vámpír volt, de fárasztó volt ennyi emberi érzéssel együtt élni. Ki akarta kapcsolni, de nem tehette. Volt egy lény, aki megérdemelte azt, hogy így érezzen iránta. És ezt az érzést nem akarta elveszíteni.

Legbelűl a lelkében reménykedett abban, hogy Elena egy kicsivel többet érez iránta, mint amennyit állít és titokban vágyott arra, hogy őt válassza Stefan helyett. Nagyon sokat megtett volna azért, hogy így alakuljon az élete. Ebben az egy évben, amióta Elenát ismeri, rengetegszer fantáziált az első csókukról, az első közös éjszakáról, most már nem tudta elképzelni az életet nélküle. Egy vámpírnak túl nehéz ennyi szoros érzelemmel együtt élni. Főleg ha szomjas.

Több év tapasztalat volt már a háta mögött, megtanulta visszatartani szorongató vágyát, hogy bárkinek nekiessen és szárazra szívja testét, már rég nem érezte a késztetést, hogy éhségből, szomjúságból nyomja bele egy élő embernek a húsába a fogait. Kivéve, ha Elenáról volt szó. Elena különleges hatással volt rá, az illata elkábította, a vére ínycsiklandozó volt és a bőre puhasága őrületbe kergetett volna minden vámpírt. Hetekbe kerűlt Damon számára is, hogy begyakorolja az önmegtartoztató mozdulatsorokat.

Damon leparkolt egy kávézó elötti parkolóba és leállította az autót. Elenára pillantva azt látta, hogy továbbra is mély álomban alszik, nyugodt arcán nem látszódott az aggódalom Stefan iránt, a félelem az ismeretlen felé vagy a türelmetlenség Damon-nel szemben. Csak aludt nyugodtan, Damon felé fordúlva, két kezével tartotta testtömegét és fejét, nehogy az úton lecsússzon és beüsse fejét. A biztonsági öv szorosan odakapcsolta őt az üléshez, ami kissé hátralökve nem tünt a legkényelmesebb fekvőhelynek. Rövidnadrág és rövidújjú felső volt rajta, topánkája lecsúszott a lábáról és térdei majdnem az öléig voltak felhúzva, tartást képezve ezzel is testömegének.

Reggel fél 7 volt, a nap narancssárga színekben kezdett felvonúlni az égre, de egyáltalán nem volt hideg. a levegő hűvösebb volt, mint nappal, de kellemesen simogató szellő járta a tájat.

Damon elvette pénztárcáját és slusszkulcsát, Elena Iphone-ja még mindig zsebében volt, a napokban ő hordozta mindenhova. Kintről lezárva az autó zárjait, belépett a kávézóba, ahol finom vámpírszaglóhámját megérintette a kellemes kávéillat fahéjjal keveredve. Senki nem volt a kávézóban, még folyt az előkészület a reggeli látogatók fogadására. A vámpír körülnézett, de semmi nem ragadta meg figyelmét, így a pulthoz állt és körbenézett a választék között.

-Jó reggelt! Szolgálhatok valamivel? - kedves, alacsony lány állt elötte.

-Két jegeskávét kérek, egy menüt a legnagyobb adaggal és egy újságot a legfrisebb hírekkel.

-Elvitelre?

-Igen.

Amíg elkészűlt a rendelés, Damon odacsúsztatta a pénzt a pultra és türelmesen várakozott, közben arra koncentrálva, hogy hall-e mozgást kintről. A csomag átvétele után gyorsan kilépett az üzletből, éles szemei az autóra szegeződtek, ahol látta, hogy Elena már egyáltalán nem alszik, sőt, pakolt az autóban ruhákat, újságokat, szemétbe való ételes tasakokat, poharakat.

-Korán van még, feküdj vissza! - mondta a vámpír, ahogy beüllt a volán mögé. A csomagot ölébe tette és odafordúlt Elena felé, aki egy pillanatra leállt tevékenységével, majd újra összeszedett néhány cuccot.

-Kialudtam magam. - alig hallhatóan hagyták el a szavak a száját, miközben a szemetet körülötte egy hatalmas szemetes zsákba pakolta.

-Ahogy gondolod. - Damon hangjában benne volt az irónia, az undok, öntelt szavak hangulata, de nem mosolygott egy pillanatig sem.

Amiután a lány visszatért a közeli szemetestől, ahova kiszállította a tasakokat és műanyagpoharakat, Damon kihúzta a slusszkulcsot és letette. Odafordúlt Elenához, aki gondosan igazgatta a biztonsági övet a derekán.

-Minden rendben?

Elena mély lélegzetet véve dőlt hátra a széken, amiután elrendezte maga körűl az övet, majd határozottan odafordúlt Damon felé.

-Nem, semmi sincs rendben, Damon. Ez nem kellett volna megtörténjen _soha_! Nagyon bánt, hogy elárúltam Stefan-t, zavar, hogy úgy viselkedtem, mint Katherine és soha nem tudnék már senkinek a szemeibe nézni és azt hazudni, hogy nem, semmi nincs köztünk, csak barátság. Nem tudom ezt hazudni, mert nem vagyok képes több hazugsággal együtt élni. - hangja elcsuklott, amikor a mondat végén újabb mély lélegzetett vett.

-Akkor ne hazudj. Kezd saját magaddal. Valld be, amit érzel.

-Nem, Damon, felejtsük el ami megtörtént és lépjünk tovább.

Damon bármit vállalt volna, csak azt nem, hogy elfelejtse a tegnap este történteket. Hónapok óta erre vágyott, számitott erre a lépésre, erre a haladásra a kapcsolatukban, és most, hogy megtörtént, esze ágában sem volt elfelejteni. Azonban most semmit nem tehetett.  
>-Kérése számomra parancs, Miss Gilbert. - Elena meglepetésére a vámpir beinditotta a fekete Audi-t és gyorsan rátaposott a gázra, arra késztetve a lányt, hogy hátradöljön az ülésen és megkapaszkodjon.<br>A szemeit forgatva nézett ki az ablakon, egy kicsiny jelét sem mutatva annak, hogy társalogni szeretne. A következő néhány óra úgyanigy telt.  
>Közel 12 óra utazás után, este 8kor érkeztek meg Albuquerque városába. Damon az Andaluz nevű hotel parkolójában állt meg, amire Elena felüllt és tágra nyilt szemekkel kibámúlt az ablakon. Ilyen gyönyörű szállodában még nem voltak eddig megszállva. 8 emelete volt, szürke, gyönyörűen megvilágitott falai voltak és öltönyös férfiak lépkedtek ki-be az ajtón. A bejárat melletti falon arany karakterekkel ott csillógott 4 hatalmas csillag, megvilágitva piros fényekkel.<br>Damon kiszállt az autóból és elindult befele. Fekete nadrágjában és sötét szinű blúzában igazán elegánsnak tünt, még a kissé borzos haja is jól állt rajta. Fél úton megállt és visszanézett Elenára, aki a vámpiron felejtette a tekintetét. Damon kérdően intett Elenára, mire Elena ajkát a fogai közé véve nemet intett Damon-nak. A másik pillanatban Damon Elena mellett állt, kinyitva az autó ajtaját és odahajolva hozzá.  
>-Itt akarsz aludni kint?<br>-Ez a szálloda túl drága nekem. És rövidnadrágban vagyok, meg polóban. - Elena zavarba jött, ahogy a vámpir izzó-kék szemei végig szaladtak a testén.  
>-Az senkit sem fog érdekelni, hogy miben vagy, ha fizetsz. És ebben az esetben én állom a költségeket. Gyerünk! - a vámpir intett a lánynak, aki úgyanúgy üllt tovább az autóban.<br>-Keressünk mást.  
>-Ne gyerekeskedj. Szállj ki az autóból és indulj el a recepcióhoz! Ne akard, hogy észrevegyem, hogy nincs rajtad a nyakláncod. - a kék szemei szikrát dobtak, miközben Elenát nézték rezdületlenűl.<br>Elena nem akart vitázni, túl fáradt volt ahhoz. Kiszállt az autóból és Damon-nel együtt indúltak a szálloda bejáratához.A szálloda bentről még fényesebbnek tünt, pompásabbnak és impozánsabbnak, mint kivűlről. Valóban senki nem figyelte azt, hogy Elena épp mit visel, azt viszont, hogy kivel ment be, minden nő jól megfigyelte. Damon nagy figyelmet vonzótt, sok nő epekedett érte és vágyott néhány érintésére, a vámpir-hatás megvolt. Damon szeme azonban egyetlen lányra szegeződött végig.

_10 órával késöbb_  
>Albuquerque-t reggel fél 6-kor hagyták el. Elena nem tudta, merre mennek, az utóbbi napokban nem beszélt Damon-nel és igy semmi hirt nem kapott Stefan és Klaus kalandjáról.<br>-Hova megyünk? - megtörte a reggeli csendet Elena, ahogy a főúton haladtak Albuquerque-ben.  
>-Meglepetés.<br>-Azokat utálom! - nem tudta elhinni, hogy ezek után még mindig volt türelme viccelődni a vámpirnak. - Hova viszel, Damon?  
>-Megmondtam, hogy meglepetés. - hatalmas nyugalom volt jelen az arcán, miközben lassan vezetett.<br>-Miért mész ilyen lassan?  
>-Jobban tettszett, amikor gyorsan mentünk? - átkapcsolt és egyik percről a másikra kétszer gyorsabban hajtotta az autót.<br>-Nem kell nagyzólni..  
>Damon visszaállt a normális tempóba, Elena pedig sütit rágcsálva biggyesztette le ajkait. Már ötödik napja, hogy elhagyták Mystic Falls-t és távol voltak szeretteiktől, azaz Elena szeretteitől, mivel Damon-t senki nem kötötte igazán Mystic Falls-hoz Elenán kivűl. Amikor belegondolt Elena, hogy több napja nem adott élethirt magáról, odafordúlt és Damon nadrágján kezdett tapogatózni az Iphone-ja után.<br>-Ha akarod, szólhattál volna! - a lány észbekapott és elpirúlt, amikor rájött, hogy Damon egyáltalán nem az Iphone-t akarja ennyire kézségesen odaadni Elenának.  
>-Abbahagyhatnád ezt! - a vámpir öntelt arccal bámult Elenára.<br>-Az elöbb nem úgy tünt, hogy te vagy az, aki rámmászik. - vigyorral az arcán tovább vezetett.  
>Eközben Elena megtalálta telefonját és óvatosan kaparintotta meg Damon zsebéből, gondosan ügyelve arra, hogy semmi félreérthető mozdulatot ne tegyen.<br>-Nöjj már fel, Damon! - majd hátradőlve az üléseb, megnyitotta Bonnie nevét az Iphone ablakán.  
>"Szia Bonnie. Mi újság otthon? Minden rendben? Damon fogalmam sincs merre visz, de haladunk.E."<br>Elena meglepetésére most nem érkezett üzenet, több percig is várt, mig feladta, és letette a telefont.  
>-Csak nem Disneyland-be megyünk? - gúnyolódva tippelgetett Damon fele fordúlva.<br>-Majd legközelebb. Most egy sokkal pompásabb helyre viszlek.  
>-Párizs? - gyerekes rajongással mutatta ki azt, hogy mennyire elege van a titkolózásból.<br>-Ne gyerekeskedj Elena. - halvány mosoly villant meg Damon ajkain, ami oda is ragadt.  
>-Ha nem mondod el, hogy hova megyünk, akkor kiszállok az autóból. - Elena kicsatolta biztonsági övét.<br>-Ne felejtsd el, hogy kettőnk közűl én gyógyulok és úgy érzem, nem találtál ma adakozós kedvemben, úgyanis nem szeretnék senkinek a véremből adni. Tehát a mutatványod eredménye nem más lesz, mint halál! Amiből arra következtethetsz, hogy Stefan-t soha többet nem látod, nem beszélve Jeremy-ről, Bonnie, vagy Barbie.  
>Elena néma csendben üllt. Nem sikerűlt a próbálkozása, de volt még pár terv a tarsolyában.<br>-Damon, miért nem mondod el? Egyáltalán Stefan ott van?  
>-Valószinűleg ott volt, de mivel nem tudom, hogy onnan hova ment tovább, ott kell megvesztegessek valakit a válaszért.<br>-És ez az "ott" pedig...? - kiváncsian nézett a férfire Elena.  
>Damon odafordúlt és szemei sötét, tengerkék szinű árnyalatot vettek fel, ezzel nézett teljesen Elena szemeibe és suttogva mondta:<br>-Meglepetés.  
>A lány újra forgatta a szemeit, de válaszolni nem volt ideje, mert a telefonja, mint szokás szerint, erőteljes rezgésbe kezdett. Ahogy elvette, megnyitotta az üzenet ablakot.<br>"Hogyhogy nem mondta meg, hogy merre visz? Alaric ha megtudja, képes karót döfni a szivébe. Akkor most elrabolt?B."  
>Elena elmosolyodott, majd pötyögtetni kezdte a képernyőt.<br>"Olyasmi. Nem mondta meg, merre megyünk, de nemrég hagytuk el Albuquerque-t. Úgy tünik, nyugatra megyünk. Van ötleted, merre?E."  
>A következő üzenet már sokkal gyorsabban érkezett.<br>"Nem vagy Portland? Lehet Washington-ba .B."  
>"Még azt sem tudom, mennyi idő, amig odaérünk.E."<br>"Miért nem kérded meg?B."  
>"Mostanában nem beszélünk.Történt egy-két incidens.E."<br>" művelt az a barom?B."  
>"Hidd el, nem akarod tudni!E."<br>Elena nem akart beszámolni senkinek a történtekről, minnél többen tudták, annál kényelmetlenebbé vállt volna a helyzet és nehezebb lett volna együtt élni a tudattal, hogy megcsalta a barátját a saját testvérével. Gyorsan elhesegette ezeket a gondolatait, amikor újra megrezdűlt az Iphone.  
>"Kikezdett veled?B."<br>" máább nem beszélnék róla most.E."  
>" baj van, nekem elmondhatod! Bizz bennem. Talán segithetek!B."<br>"Történt valami, ami nem kellett volna megtörténjen soha!E."  
>"Úramisten Elena! Damon és te...?B."<br>" egy csók...E."  
>"Megcsaltad Stefan-t?B."<br>"Nem voltam magamnál. Nem tudom mi volt velem. Csak elragadt a hév. Megbántam. Meg sem kellett volna történnie.E."  
>"Akarod, hogy utánatok menjünk?B."<br>"Szeretnék már otthon lenni, de ne. Még nem találtuk meg Stefan-t. Ha meglesz, jöhettek, szükségünk lesz erősitésre.E."  
>"Csak ird meg, hogy mi a helyzet. Kicsit gyakrabban, mint most.B."<br>Egy rövid szünet következett, amikor Elena elgondolkodott azon, hogy valóban szeretné-e azt, hogy Alaric és Bonnie eljöjjenek utánuk, hogy ott legyenek neki, ha szüksége van valakire. Damon mellett biztonságban érezte magát és nem félt semmitől, és valójában, ha nem voltak összeveszve, tökéletes társaság volt számára. Ez a helyzet azonban sokat változott a szállodai incidens után. Az az este megváltoztatta gyökeresen a kapcsolatukat.  
>"Az erőddel mi van?Emily jelentkezett?E."<br>"Igen. Erről majd beszélünk ha hazajöttetek. Ráér.B."  
>"Te jól vagy?E."<br>"Persze, ne aggódj értem. Minden rendben itthon.B."  
>A lány eltette a telefont majd hátradőlt a széken. Dél volt, forró napsütés és egy fikarcnyi szél sem fújt, csak az az átkozott légkondi.<p>

4 órával késöbb  
>Damon kilépett az ágas rengetegből és a kocsihoz sietett. Próbálta minnél gyorsabban elvégezni az igézést ádlozatán, akit akkor délután talált sátorral kiránduló barátjával az erdőben. Nem ölt meg embereket régóta. Mind most is, miután megkapta a számára elegendő vért, megigézve elhagyta a helyszint, jeleket sem hagyva maga után.<br>Elena aludt az autóban, mozdulatlanúl, pont úgy, mint amikor elment. Azonban amikor beűllt az autóba, férfias tenyerével megérintette az arcát, közelebb hajolva és a fülébe suttogva.  
>-Ébresztő, Elena.. - a nagyújjával végigsimogatta a lány arcát, aki nem akart megmozdúlni. Erre Damon ajkait a lány arcához nyomta, gyengéden és forró levegőt kilehelve rá, puha puszit adott neki. - Ébresztő álomszuszék..<br>Elena hirtelen összerezzent, majd kezeivel ellökte a férfit, halkan nyögve az ijjedségtől.  
>-Csshh. Csak én vagyok. - Damon keze végigsimúlt Elena meztelen vállán, majd hátrébb hajolt tőle. - ha átalszod az útat lemaradsz a célunkról, úgyanis igen közel vagyunk.<br>Ahogy a lány kinézett az ablakon, barna szemeit megdörzsőlve, azt látta, hogy kezd sötétedni, lassan lemegy a nap és érezte a bőrén azt, hogy hóvösebb szellő fújdogál a helyszinen.  
>-Miért álltunk meg? - ez volt az első kérdése álmos hangjával.<br>-Hogy felébresszelek. - hazudott a vámpir neki.  
>Elenának igy rendben volt minden, nem firtatta tovább a kérdéseket, csak elővett a hátsó széről egy felsőt és magára teritette. Amiután Damon elinditotta az autót, még 3 órás út következett, végig mezők, hegyek, völgyek, sötét kisfaluk és egyéb helységek, amiken gyorsan haladtak át.<br>-Úramisten, Damon! - Elena felüllt az ülésen, és közelebb hajolt az autó elülső ablakához, hogy jobban megfigyelje azt, amit nem tudott elhinni. Lassan megérkeztek egy városhoz, ami távolról fényesnek, csillogó-villogó városnak tünt, most már megértette Elena, hogy miért. Tágra nyilt szemekkel bámult ki az ablakon, az elötte levő autók hosszú sorára és a hatalmas táblára, ami a város szélén diszeskedett és óriási betükkel irta az érkezési célt.  
>-Isten hozott Las Vegas-ban, Elena Gilbert!<p> 


	13. Vegas, Baby!

-Damon, ez csodaszép! - Elena fejét forgatva figyelte a körülötte levő fényes autók, szállodák és egyéb épületek körvonalait. Az elötte levő Mandala Bay, amit csak fényképekről ismert és könyvekből, most élőben ott világitotta meg a teljes főútat, szikrázva szórva végig minden egyes fényhullámot az érkezőkre.  
>-Még nem láttál semmit! - öntelt mosollyal vezetett tovább, azonban a sor nagyon lassan haladt. Autók ezrei álltak Las Vegas bejáratainál, órák hosszat várva arra, hogy kimenekülhessenek a valódi világból és átadják magukat annak az új környezetnek, amit csak álmukban képzelhettek el eddig.<br>-Ez gyönyörű. Felűlmúlja a képzeletem! - a lány csillogó szemeivel nézett rá Damon arcára és hatalmas mosollyal hálálta meg azt, hogy elhozta őt ebbe a világba.  
>Mert Las Vegas valóban egy új világ volt. Különböző volt a normális, valódi világ hétköznapjaitól, tele volt milliómos üzletemberekkel és bájos kéjhölgyekkel, gyönyörű kisérőkkel és elegáns pincérekkel, sokkal elegánsabbakkal, mint bárhol máshol a világon. Vegasban nem állt meg az élet, bármi történt, az idő pörgött, mégis állt, történtek dolgok, mégsem tüntek múltnak. Itt éjszaka is folyt az élet, nem azért volt itt az a sok ember, hogy átaludja Las Vegas zsivajos éjszakáit.<br>-Itt töltjük az éjszakát? - Elena szemei felcsillantak, miközben türelmetlenűl vártak Damon válaszára.  
>-Igen. - amikor érkezett a felmentő válasz, Elena nagy lélegzetett vett és izgatottan bámúlta tovább az őket körülvevő fénytömeget.<br>Egy és fél órát tettek meg a szállodáig, ahova Damon foglaltatott. Hatalmas szálloda volt és Elena még soha nem hallott róla. Arany felirattal csillogótt a fényben a The Venetian Resort-Casino-Hotel felirat a bejárat fölött, arany fal boritotta kivűlről is, falán pedig 5 gyémántcsillag villogott. A bejáraton elegáns, öltönyt viselő férfiak távoztak és érkeztek, a szálloda elött levő piros szönyegen párok érkeztek igen csinos és drágának tettsző ruhákban.  
>-Menjünk. - Damon kivette a kocsikulcsot, elvette bőrkabátját a hátsó ülésről majd Elenához fordúlt, aki nagyon nehezen tért vissza a valóságba. Először hezitált, majd úgy döntött, kerüljön bármibe, bemegy ebbe a szállodába és megtapasztalja ma este a Las Vegas-i életet. Így hát kiszállt az autóból és rejtözködve vonúlt végig az említett vörös szönyegen egy szál rövidnadrágban és lenge felsőben. Még a haja is borzos volt, hullámos és kócos, autóban nem volt könnyű rendben tartani eg olyan hosszú hajat.<br>Ahogy megérkeztek a recepcióhoz, Damon ránézett, majd rápillantott a szégyenlős mosolyára és ellágyúlt a szíve. Mindegy volt, hogy mit visel, neki bárhogy tökéletes volt. Az első szó, amit a pincér kimondott, az a "Benvenuti" volt. Elena meglepetésére olaszúl beszéltek itt, azonban a legnagyobb meglepetés az volt, hogy Damon folyékonyan kezdett olaszúl beszélni a recepciós férfivel. A lány nem értett semmit a párbeszédből, megpróbált kihallgatni néhány szót, de csak annyi jutott neki, hogy _Gilbert_, _Salvatore_ meg_Las Vegas_. Soha nem tanúlt olaszúl és nem tervezte, hogy itt el fogja kezdeni.  
>-Mit mondott? - kérdezte a lány a vámpírtól, miközben megérkezett a portás a csomagjaikkal és elindúltak a lakosztály fele.<br>-Néhány formalitás és alapinformációk. - komor arcán egy hatalmas vigyor jelent meg. - És azt, hogy gyönyörű barátnőm van!  
>-Haha, szétröhögöm itt a fejem, Damon. Ne próbálj átverni, annyira hűlye nem vagyok. - próbált nevetni néhányat, de abbahagyta, amikor úgy érezte, hogy ez csak egy eröltetett röhögésbe torkollhat.<br>A vámpír szokásos mosolyával nyitott be az ajtón, amely a szobákhoz vezetett. Nem csak Elena, hanem Damon elé is olyasmi tárúlt, amit rég, vagy talán egyáltalán nem láttak eddig. Az 5 gyémánt-csillag jogosan volt a szálloda falán és minden egyes részén jelen!  
>A nappaliba vezető kis rész sötét-barna vastag perzsaszönyeggel volt leborítva, aminek folytatása a nappali tágas padlóján hevert. A falak fényes faburkolattal voltak fedve, szinte minden szabad részen festmények, portrék és fényképek lógtak. A nappali egyik felében egy krém-barna kanapé volt, ami inkább hasonlított egy bársonnyal bevont padra, mint egy egyszerű kanapéra. Közel a kanapéhoz egy hatalmas kandalló ágaskodott ki a falból, sötét barna márvánnyal körbe téve, friss virágokkal és illatositott fűvekkel díszitve.<br>Ahogy egy szó sem jött ki egyiköjük szájából sem, mindketten a háloszobák felé indultak, ahol nem kisebb meglepetés érte őket. A faburkolattal bevont fal itt világosabb volt, a mennyezetben lámpák voltak és a szoba közepén egy aranyozott csillár szórta fényét a hatalmas szobára. Bár egy-egy személyes szobáik voltak, egyetlen térrész elég lett volna mindkettőjüknek. A hálószobák kétszer nagyobbak voltak a nappalinál, középen, a fal mellett egy hatalmas franciaágy, magas, barna fából. Puha, púpos ágyneművel volt lefedve és fehérlő lepedőkkel kiegészítve.  
>Elena nevető léptekkel szaladt közel az ágyhoz és vetette be magát a tollúrengetegbe, amelyben elmerűlt vékony, puha teste és szinte ki sem látszott. Damon követte és közelebb kerülve hozzá, megcsiklandozta Elenát, aki erre nevető kiabálásba kezdett, kérve a vámpírt, hogy ne bántsa többet. Néhány percen belűl mind a ketten nyugodtan feküdtek a pihe-puha párnák között és a mennyezetre bámúltak.<br>-Azt hiszem én nem mozdulok innen meg ma este!- felsóhajtott Elena és odafordúlt Damon-hez.  
>-Hatalmas tévedés. Így lemaradsz egy eszméletlen esti programról! - szemöldökét felhúzva Elenára kacsintott.<br>-Szerveztél egy programot?  
>-Mit gondoltál, elhozlak Las Vegas-ba és átalusszuk majd az éjszakát?<br>-Mit fogunk csinálni? - érdeklődve tekintett rá Elena.  
>-Először vacsorázunk.- ahogy egymásra néztek, mindkettőjük arca komor lett. Az utóbbi vacsorájukon olyasmi történt, ami nem kellett volna megtörténjen akkor és attól félt Elena, hogy ez újra bekövetkezik. Azt azonban nem engedhette, hogy kimaradjon Las Vegas életéből. Ilyen lehetőség nem adódik minden nap! - Másodszor pedig szétnézünk a városban!<br>-De nem hoztam magammal semmi ide illőt. - ajkait lebbigyesztve szomórkodott Elena, mivel ő tényleg csak túrára pakolt fel, álmaiban sem gondolta volna, hogy pont Las Vegas lesz az, ahol eltöltenek egy éjszakát.  
>-Semmi sem akadály! - megcsillantak égszínkék szemei a vámpírnak és Elena kérdően bámúlt rá. Ekkor egy gyenge csengetés hallatszott a bejárattól és Damon másodperceken belűl ajtót nyitott. Olaszúl beszélt néhány szót, majd a lány hallotta a szobából, ahogy becsukódik az ajtó és Damon belép a hálószoba ajtaján.<br>-Tessék. Nyisd ki. - egy nagy dobozt hozott, ami piros masnival volt átkötve. Ahhoz hasonló selymes masnit soha nem látott Elena, annyira szép volt, hogy félt hozzáérni és így meg sem moccant, mire Damon bátorságot vett és leemelte a doboz fedelét.  
>Egy vékony, halvány papír volt benne, ami valószinűleg körbevont valamit, valami nagyon finom illatú tárgyat. Elena szemei Damon-éval váltottak sok száz pillantást, majd kezei megérintették a selymes papírborítót és feltűrte. A dobozban nem más volt, mint egy hófehér, csipkés estélyi ruha, kivágott, mély dekoltázzsal és elegáns gyöngyszemekkel diszített anyaggal.<br>A lány nagy szemekkel bámulta, kivette a dobozból és magához próbálta. A földig ért, gyönyörű, csipkés anyaga csinosan vonúlt végig Elena elött és kápráztatta el így is a vámpírt.  
>-Próbáld fel.<br>-Damon, ezt nem fogadhatom el. - Elena szíve összeszorúlt. Soha senkitől nem kapott ennyire gyönyörű, megható ajándékot, kivéve édesanyjától kisebb korában.  
>-Azt mondtam, próbáld fel! - erőteljesen, úgyanakkor gyöngéden szólt Damon, mire Elena bevonúlt a klozettbe és felvette az ajándékba kapott ruhát.<br>Amikor kivonúlt Damon elé, láthatóan lepődöttség üllt a vámpír arcán, de erős szenvedéllyel keveredve. Elena bőre megborzongott és kirázta a hideg, ahogy Damon szemei végigmérték és szinte felfalták őt, úgy ahogy volt.  
>-Milyen? - apró mosollyal a száján, Elena fordúlt egyet és izgatottan várta a választ, a véleményt, ami a legjobban számított.<br>-Eszméletlen.. - Damon ámúlva nézte, nem jutott szóhoz, annyira szép volt Elena az általa vásárolt ruhában. Damon válaszára Elena pirosló arccal fordúlt meg és nézte magát a tükörben. Jó érzés volt az, hogy tettszett valakinek.  
>-Zuhany után indulhatunk is.<br>Mindketten bevonúltak saját kis fürdőszobájukban, ahol újabb gyönörűen díszitett helyszín tárúlt eléjük. A fürdőkád, a padló és a fal tele volt rakva krémszínű kövekkel, márvány és egyéb díszes darabokkal. Enyhe vanília illat volt a levegőben, kellemesen érzés lopakodott mindkettőjük testébe tőle. Hamarosan el is készűltek mindketten, kicsípték magukat az estére, amit mindketten nagyon vártak.  
>Damon egy elegáns sötétszürke öltönyben volt, alatta fekete inget viselt, nyakkendő azonban nem volt a nyakában. Ingjének első két gombja nem volt összefogva, szabadon hagyva nyakát és mellkasának minimális részét, épp elegendőt ahhoz, hogy a nőket őrületbe kergesse. Ez a hatás Elenán is jelentkezett, a lány alíg tudott magán uralkodni, amikor meglátta a kisérőjét. Bár tudta, hogy minden egyes érzés rossz és tiltott, képtelen volt megtagadni saját magától, hiszen annyi idő telt el úgy, hogy nemet mondott vágyainak másokért.<br>Elena látványa erősebb érzéseket indított el a vámpírban is, aki Elena csinos, vékony dereka láttán összeszorította fogait és türelmet parancsolt magának. Elena ezüst cipőt vett fel, de így sem volt magasabb Damon-nél. Haja fürtökbe volt sütve és gondosan felcsatolva gyenge konytba, amelyből aláhullott néhány tincs. Virágillatú lakkal volt befújva, ami gyönyörű, gyémántos csillogást adott hajának, jobban elkápráztatva Damon-t.  
>-Menjünk. - Damon elvette a kocsikulcsot, a pénztárcáját gondosan elrejtette zakójának belső zsebébe, majd megragadta Elena derekát és kikísérte az ajtón.<br>Úgy döntöttek, hogy a vacsorát a Mandala Bay egyik vendéglőjében fogyasztják el. Az étel úgyanis itt, ebben az öt csillagos szálloda-kaszinó-vendéglő-ben volt a legjobb az egész államban.  
>-Mesélj a családodról. - törte meg a csendet Elena a vacsora közepén. - Olaszországban laktak az őseid?<br>-Az őseim Rómában voltak őshonosak. A legtöbb Salvatore ott élt, azonban ide került az én családom már nagyon rég. Olaszországban a Salvatore azt jelenti, hogy "az, aki megmenti az életed".  
>Elena arcán megjelent egy huncut, de pirulós mosoly, amint meghallotta a név jelentését. Damon már rengetegszer megmentette az életét, most is épp azon volt, hogy újra megtegye és Elena biztos volt benne, hogy még sok alkalom lesz, amikor ez a vámpir lesz a megmentője.<br>-Hogyhogy ilyen jól tudsz olaszúl? - forditotta újra komolyra a szót Elena, közben mosolyogva szemezett a vele szemben üllő Damon-nel.  
>-Az összes Salvatore tud. - kuncogott Damon, abbahagyva az evést. - Még Stefan is, csak ő túl titokzatos ahhoz, hogy ezt elmondja.<br>-Mit beszéltél a portással mikor bejöttünk? - kiváncsian érdeklődött Elena, kutyus szemekkel, pillogtatva szempilláit a vámpirra.  
>-Szerinte tökéletes párt alkotunk és csak úgy sugárzik belőlünk a boldogság. - furcsán gesztikulált a kezével, imitálva a portás rajongását, majd fojtatta. - Először egy szobás lakosztályt akart ajánlani, de tisztáztam, hogy nincs szándékunkban együtt aludni!<br>-Tényleg? - Elena elkomolyodott és összehúzva szemöldökét, olyan arccal bámúlt Damon-re, mintha semmit nem hinne egyetlen szavából.  
>-Jól van, elkaptál. - nevetett. - Azt mondtam, hogy két személyes lakosztályra van szükségünk és rásegitettem a döntéséhez.<br>Erre a lány bele nem eggyező féjbólogatással tovább piszkálta a tésztát.  
>-Nem eszel többet? - mutatott villájával a Damon elött levő hatalmas adag ételre.<br>-Dehogynem! - csillantak meg a szemei. - Majd késöbb.  
>-Kiszemeltél magadnak már valakit? - nevetett a lány.<br>-Mondjuk...téged!  
>Most már mindketten nevettek és közben a pincér is megérkezett, aki elvitte a megmaradt ételeket és visszajött egy nagy adag desszerttel és egy újabb üveg borral.<br>-Ha az otthoniak látnák, hogy mi ketten mennyit tudunk inni! - pirúlva nevetett újra Elena.  
>-Szerencsénk, hogy a közelben sincsenek! - a kijelentésre Elenának eszébe jutott, hogy majdnem úgy döntött, hogy megkéri Bonnie-t és Alaric-ot, hogy jöjjenek érte, de ebben a pillanatban úgy érezte, meg is bánta volna. Hiszen mit akarhatott még? Las Vegas, egy pasi, tökéletes vacsora, 5* szálloda.<br>A képbe egyedűl a pasi volt a kakukktojás, hiszen tökéletesnek tökéletes volt, azonban nem az volt, akivel kellene legyen. Az a férfi volt vele, akivel akart lenni, nem pedig az, aki ott kellett volna legyen. És ezt pontosan tudta, mégsem volt ereje elhessegetni a gondolatot.  
>-Azt hiszem ideje menni. - állt fel a vámpir a székről.<br>-Hova? - kérdő pillantást vetett a lány rá.  
>-Aludni..mégis mire számitottál? - Damon arca komolysággal telitődött és rezzenés nélkűl tájékoztatta Elenát, hogy mik a következő tervek. Amikor látta, hogy a lány csalódottan néz rá és elégedetlenséggel tele tette le a villát az asztalra, akkor szólalt meg mégegyszer. - Mennyire elhitted!<br>-Te szemétláda. - Elena nevetve ugrott fel a székből és bökdösni kezdte a vámpirt, aki megölelte Elenát és gyöngéden szoritotta magához.  
>-Készen vagy? - kérdezte a vámpir és intett, hogy mehetnek a vendéglő kijáratához.<br>Kint sokkal melegebb volt, mint az étteremben, füllesztő levegő szállt alá. Hetek óta nem esett, szárazság volt, nem csak Mystic Falss területén, hanem a teljes országban. Mindenki egy záporra vágyott, egy kis nedvességre, vizre, ami felszállítsa ezt a fullasztó rekkenőséget.  
>Elena és Damon autóba ülltek. Damon-nek nem szabadott volna vezetnie, hiszen közel 2 üveg bort ittak meg Elenával a vacsora közben, de őt ez nem érdekelte. Üllt már volán elött sokkal rosszabb állapotban, sokkal részegebben is, mégsem történt semmi. Tudott vigyázni magára, megjobban pedig Elenára. Nem kockáztatta volna soha, hogy miatta essen baja Elenának az úton.<br>Az úton jó kedvük volt, mint még soha, nevettek és hangosan énekeltek mai slágereket, zúzos, partizenéket és egyéb dallamokat, amiket éppen a rádióban hallgattak. Egy helyen sem álltak meg egészen az úticélig.  
>-Gyere. - kuncogott Damon és kiugrott az autóból. Elenának alig volt ideje kiugrani után, máris lezárta az autót a vámpír és a bejárat fele haladt. A lány tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte, ahogy a szivárvány összes színében és azokon túl virít az épület elött a Paris Las Vegas felirat, alatta meg kisebb betükkel az, hogy hotel meg kaszinó.<br>Elena egyik kezével összefogta a ruháját, a másikkal Damon kezét fogva befele haladtak. Benn rengeteg ember volt. Több ezer férfi, annál is több nőkkel körülvéve, csinos, gyönyörű nők, férfiakat körbefonva, társalogva mindenkivel. Csillogó-villogó estélyi ruhákban voltak, az ezüst színűtől az élénk rózsaszinig mindenféle szín megtalálható volt, de nem csak a nők bájologtak a vidám színekben, hanem egyes férfiak öltönyének sem volt közömbös színe. A szerencsejátékok beépítették a kaszinót, minden sarokban volt valami, sőt, a kaszinó közepe is tele volt szerkezetekkel, körülöttük több száz ember, pipákkal, szivarakkal és pénzmennyiségeket dobálva össze-vissza. A pincérnők minimális mennyiségben szolgálták fel a legerössebb italokat, bourbon, vermut, gin, brandy és rum volt látható minden felszolgáló pulton és tálcán.  
>Damon rögtön le is kapott egyik tálcáról két bourbon whiskey-t, egyiket odanyújtotta Elenának, a másikat szempillantás alatt megitta, majd letette a pultra.<br>-Idd meg! - kacsintott rá, majd várakozva nézett szét. Elena belekortyolt, de egyelőre túl erösnek bizonyúlt, tehát odanyújtotta Damon-nek és levegőért kapkodott. A vámpír azt is eltüntette, majd mosolyogva kézenfogta Elenát és közelebb húzta. - Ne ereszd el a kezem, mert nem találnálak meg egyhamar ebben a tömegben. És nem akarunk senki nem kivánt vendéggel találkozni, úgye?  
>Damon Elenára nézett, majd lassan a saját füléhez emelte kezét és intett neki, hogy hallhatják mások, jelezve, hogy vámpírok is vannak a kaszinóban. Először Elena elsápadt, és szemei kerekre nyíltak a rémülettől, de Damon közelebb húzta majd a hajába nyomta arcát és a fülébe suttogott.<br>-Nincs mitől félned! Senki nem bánthat, amig velem vagy. - majd megszoritotta a kezét, mire Elena bólintott és követte Damon-t a tömegen keresztűl.  
>Úgyanaz, ami Las Vegas-ra jellemző volt, az itt bent is emgtalálható volt: a fények összevissza váltogatták egymást minden árnyalatukba, az emberek hatalmas zűrzavar közepette még nagyobb zajt kelltettek és itt is a pénz dominált. Elena a vacsorán keresztűl kiváncsian fürkészte Damon pénztárcáját, hátha megsejti, mennyi pénz szükséges egy ilyen kiruccanáshoz, de fogalma sem volt mennyibe kerűlt az a csodálatos lakosztály, és most ez a kaszinó is.<br>Negyed óra körbesétálás után találtak egy üres helyet, egy sarokban elhelyezett piros bőrkanapén, ahol rajtuk kivűl még vagy 30 ember is szorakozott, ölelkezett, vagy akár épp eljászotta pénzét. Először Elena zavarba jött és ezt érezte is Damon, leültette maga mellé és átkarolta derekát, közelebb hajólva hozzá, hogy megérthesse őt a lány.  
>-Nem érzed jól magad?<br>-De igen. - kiabálta a lány, hiszen a zene túlharsogta a hangját. - Csak még új ez nekem, soha nem voltam ilyen helyen.  
>-Egyszer el kellett kezdeni! - Damon abszolút normális hangnemben beszélt, ami kissé zavart okozott Elenának, mert a zajtól nem hallott semmit.<br>-Örülök, hogy itt vagyunk. - mosollyal hálálta meg a vámpírnak, hogy elhozta őt ide.  
>-Iszunk valamit? - Damon intett egyik pincérnőnek, hogy jöjjön közelebb, aki megérkezve odanyújtotta a tálcáját felkínálva gin-t, bourbon-t és brandy-t.<br>-Aah de gyengék! - mosolygott Damon, mégis levett a tálcáról magának egy bourbon-t, Elenának pedig egy brandy-t, majd megköszönte a pincérnőnek. - Ez a leggyengébb, ne viccelj.  
>-Damon, rosszúl leszek tőle. - nevetve vette el a poharat és egy húzásból megitta az egészet, majd hatalmas vigyorral nagyzólt Damon-nek. Önelégült mosollyal válaszolt a vámpír, majd ő is úgyanolyan gyorsan megitta a 2x erősebb bourbon whiskey-t. -Kérdezhetek valamit?<br>-Persze. - pillantott rá a lányra.  
>-Mennyibe kerűl neked ez a kiruccanás? - komolyan nézett rá Elena és komoly választ is várt.<br>-A pénz legyen az én dolgom, a tied meg az, hogy szorakozól. - öntelten mosolygott és megsimogatta Elena derekát.  
>-Komolyan Damon, nem engedhetem, hogy mindent te fizess. Hoztam egy kis pénzt és odaadom ha hazaértünk. - közben szétnézett a körülöttük ülő emberek között, arra gondolva, hogy talán van közöttük vámpír is, majd gyorsan elhesegette a gondolatait.<br>-Nem sértésnek szánom, Elena, de a te _kis pénzed_ arra sem lenne elég, hogy egy éjszakát a szálloda elötti vörös szönyegen tölts.Úgyhogy fogd be a kis szád és élvezd az estét, ha pedig nem tudod, kérlek az enyém nem rontsd el! - Elena szemei tágra nyíltak, ahogy Damon ezt mind odavágta a fejének, egyetlen komoly pillantás nélkűl. Azt viszont pontosan tudta, hogy igaza van a vámpírnak, és bár biztosan odaadja a maradék pénzt neki, az negyed-ennyire sem lenne elég számára. - Csak lazíts!  
>A következő néhány percben Damon szemei cikáztak a kaszinó látogatói között, majd Elenához fordúlt.<br>-Van kedved kipróbálni egy játékot? - őrült mosolyából ítélve Elena agyában határozott _NEM_ ugrott be, mégis kiváncsiságból érdeklődni kezdett.  
>-Milyen játék?<br>-Te, én, roulette.  
>-Együtt, vagy egymás ellen? - Elena még soha nem játszott ilyent, és valószinűleg ennél rosszab játékra számított.<br>-Egymás ellen. Ha te nyersz, nekem adhatod a pénzed, amit annyira akarsz, ha én nyerek, elvihetlek egy diszkóba ezután! - újra az a _szem-izét_ csinálta, amitől Elena annyira ideges, mégis annyira szenbedélyessé vált.  
>-Igazságosnak tűnik.<br>-Menjünk! - Damon kezétől fogva vezette a kaszinó másik felében levő pulthoz, ahol $150 -t adott a pultosnak, majd közelebb hajólva, a mai nap másodszor, rábeszélt az ember döntésére. A férfi bólintott, majd intett két másik embernek, hogy szabaditsák fel az asztalt és nemsokára megkezdődött a játszma.  
>-Ne csalj! - Elena mutatóújjával fenyegette Damon-t, aki kacsintva válaszolt.<br>-Soha nem szoktam, szépségem!  
>A játék első 10 percében Elena reményteljesen nézegette a maradék pénzt, a kis golyót és a számokat, eddig nyert már jó-néhányszor, tehát miért is ne lenne optimista. Úgy gondolta, most legalább megmutatja Damon-nek, hogy néha ő is elérheti, amit akar.<br>-Mi lenne, ha változtatnánk a szabályokon? - támaszkodott Damon mindkét kezével az asztalhoz.  
>-Azt már nem!<br>-Ha nyersz, én, ha vesztes te iszol egy pohár bourbon-t. - Damon kék szemei csillogtak a bourbon szó hallatán és türelmetlenűl várta Elena válaszát.  
>-Benne vagyok, ha a tét marad!<br>-Ahogy kivánja, Miss Elena!  
>Az első próbakörben Elena újra győzött és Damon furcsálva bámult rá, miközben átvette a neki járó whiskey-t. A következő kör újra Elenának kedvezett.<br>-Te csalsz? - viccesen bosszankódva fordúlt Elenához, aki hatalmas mosollyal az arcán várta, hogy Damon megigya az italt.  
>Ámde a következő kör már fordulatot hozott, Damon megnyerte, majd a következő kettőt is.<br>-Csak nyugodtan. Még van két körünk! - undok mosollyal nevetett Elenára Damon. A következő kör azonban újra az övé volt és Elena így már a negyedik italt itta.  
>-Utolsó! - tette a pultra az üres poharat Elena és megkezdték a végső döntőt.<p>

*

-Hihetetlen, hogy te nyertél! - a lány cipőjét kicsatolva siránkozott Damon-nek az autóban. Úton voltak Las Vegas-ban, teljesítve Damon nyeremény-vágyát. Elena átcserélte cipőjét, egy centit sem tudott volna tovább lépni benne. Még szerencse, hogy elhozta a topánkáját.  
>-Hihetetlen, hogy csere cipőt is hoztál. - Damon egy szál ingben, felső két gombja kigombolva, a volánnál üllt és az útra koncetrált.<br>-Lassan leszakadnak a lábaim.  
>-Még hátra van egy tánc. - vigyorogva vette be a kanyart, ami a szorakozóhelyhez vezetett: LAX éjszakai bár.<br>A Lax egyáltalán nem volt kevésbé pompásabb, mint az összes többi szorakozóhely itt, belűl szintúgy tökéletesen díszes , dekoratív hely volt, mint a szálloda vagy a kaszinó. Itt is vörös bőrfotelek voltak, piros padlóval és izzó fényekkel, a különbség az volt, hogy itt kevesebb ember volt, de ígyis tele volt az egész.  
>A belépő fejenként $50 volt, Elena itt is kényelmetlenűl érezte magát, de gyorsan elhesegette magától ezt a gondolatot, mivel nem akart feszűlt lenni, mikor ilyen jól szorakoztak.<br>-Mit iszunk? - kérdezte, ahogy Damon újra megfogta a kezét. Összezavarodottan nézett a kezükre, majd mosolyogva nézett fel az égszínkék szemekbe.  
>-Türelmetlen, Miss Elena? - míg Damon a pulhoz vonszolta a tömegen keresztűl, Elena körbenézett az emberek között, újra eszébe ötlött az, hogy talán több ezer vámpír között van. Megnyugtatta rögtön magát, amikor belegondolt, hogy a legerősebb az ővé.<br>-Kettőt kérek a legerősebb whiskey-ből! - rendelt Damon, majd leüllt egy székre, lába közé húzva Elenát és átkarolva derekát. Odanyomta fejét a vállához és úgy beszélgettek tovább. - Ha fáradt vagy, hazameheztünk.  
>-Egyáltalán nem vagyok az. Tettszik ez a hely. - közben Damon elvette az italokat és odanyújtotta egyiket Elenának. - Legalább kikapcsolódunk.<br>Damon most is hamarabb megitta a whiskey-t, de már Elena is hozzászokott. Lassan annyit ivott, hogy érezte, ahogy egyensúlyát nehezen tartsa már, kezd összevissza gondolkodni és most az este folyamán érezte azt, hogy talán részeg.  
>-Ezt muszály eltáncoljuk! - Damon lepattant a székről és a második pillanatban már a táncparkett közepén szorította magához Elenát és táncolt a pörgős számra, ami következett. A következő fél órában csak olyan zenék következtek a lemezlejátszón, amikre Damon és Elena tökéletes összhangban tudtak táncolni. A zene előhozta belőlük az "állatot", a vad, szenzuális énjüket és őrült alter-egójukat. Mindketten részegek voltak már a sok italtól, a sok szorakozástól és az egymás iránt érzett hatalmas, küszködő vágytól.<br>Amikor az óra éjfélt ütött, egy lassú zene következett, amire minden pár összebújt, még aki egyedűl volt is, megölelt valakit, lassúzásba kezdett az egész helyiség. Damon szintúgy megragadta Elenát, ördögien mosolygott rá, miközben kezei rásimúltak a selymes szaténhoz és Elena teste odaszorúlt az övéhez, átömlesztve forróságát a vámpír hideg testére. A zene hosszabbnak tünt mint valaha, részben azért is, mert egyikük sem akarta, hogy vége legyen ennek a pillanatnak.  
>Elena rápillantott a falon levő, piros számokat és betüket mutató digitális órára: 00:12, 28 Június. Ekkor odaszorította magához Damon-t, erösebben, mint eddig.<br>-Boldog születésnapot, Damon! - a lány a vámpír fülébe suttogott, nem volt biztos benne, hogy mindent hall majd, de azt akarta, hogy ilyen romantikus legyen. Damon azonban mindent igenis jól hallott. Ma volt a születésnapja, az a nap, ami már régóta elvesztette értékét a szemében, most azonban újra értelmet nyert, mert azzal volt, akit tiszta szívéből szeretett.  
>Kissé ellökte magától Elenát, majd mosolyogva a szemébe nézett izzó-kék szemeivel.<br>-Köszönöm! - alíg hallhatóan suttogta, a lány nem is hallotta, csak a vámpír tökéletesen puha ajkairól olvasta le a szót, ami olyan gyönyörűen hallatszott tőle. Újabb ölelések következtek, szorosabbnál szorosabbak, és intenzívebb összebújások. Elena megfogta Damon kezét, a pulthoz vezette és odafordúlt a pultosnőhöz.  
>-Egy üveggel a legjobb pezsgőből. - odafordúlt Damon-hoz, akit kissé megviselt az ital és szédülve kapaszkodott meg a pultba. Ingjének már 3 gombja volt kigombolva, mégis stabilan rögzült a nadrágjához, és egyáltalán nem nézett ki gyűröttnek. Elena benyúlt a zsebébe és elővette a <em>bűvős<em> pénztárcát, majd közelebb hajolt a lányhoz a pult mögűl, hogy hallja a pezsgő árát.  
>$300 -t vett ki a tárcából, és intette, hogy a többit megtarthatja, tökéletesen átvéve Damon szerepét az utólsó 5 percben. Úgy tünt, hogy a vámpír helyrezökkent, egyre stabílabban állt a lábán és egyre erőteljesebb vágyat érzett magában a lány iránt.<br>-Jobb lesz ha indulunk. - mosolygott Elena rá. - Otthon folytatjuk a partit! - megrázta a pezsgős üveget, mire Damon önelégült mosollyal fogta kézen a lányt és elindúlt a kijárat felé. Ott azonban olyasmi tárúlt eléjük, ami hosszú időn belűl nem volt lehetséges látni, érezni. Az ég egy órán belűl feketére váltott, a csillagog egytől egyik eltüntek az égről és a zápor megváltásként hullott alá a földre. Az esőcseppek szétdobálták illatukat amikor érintkeztek a száraz kővel, körbeölelték úgy Elenát, mint Damon-t.  
>A lány felnézett a még mindik a kezét fogó Damon-re, aki izzó szemekkel nézett vissza rá. Elengedték egymás kezét és Elena kilépett a zuhogó esőbe, érzékelve a meleg esőcseppeket száraz bőrén. Hetek után, csodállatos érzés volt érezni, ahogy az ég rázúdítsa az esőt, nedvessé téve haját, fürtjeit, a gyönyörű ruháját, ahogy végig folyik a bőrén, ruhája alatt, mindenhol. Damon másodperceken belűl ott állt elötte, belemarkolva vizes hajába, megragadva puha nyakát és erőszakosan odatapasztva ajkait a lányéra, megszorítva nyakát és belemarkolva húsába.<br>Elena egyáltalán semmiféle ellenállást nem mutatott, pedig Damon arra számított. Mindketten átadták magukat a szenvedélynek és csatába kezdtek nyelvükkel, átengedve a másikat vezetőnek, megízlelve esővízzel kevert nedves csókját a másiknak.A lány összekulcsolta karjait a vámpír nyakán és közelebb szorította magához vizes testét, érezve, ahogy feszűlt izmai hozzátapadnak vizes testükre. Elena érzékelte azt is, hogy Damon vámpírfogai élesen karcolják ajkait, hátra húzta fejét és megnyalogatta saját ajkait, mint a kutya saját sebeit.  
>Damon sajnálattal teli szemekkel nézett le a lányra, küszködve fogainak visszaerőltetésével, majd néhány másodperc múlva sikerrel járva, ölelte át Elenát. Összetették homlokukat és így bámultak egymásra, a néma csendben, a zuhogó esőben.<br>-Menjünk haza. - suttogta Damon, majd ajkait kinyitotta, kezdeményezve egy csókot, azonban gyorsan össze is csukta.  
>Elena bólintott, pillantását rávetette a vámpír ajkaira és gyengéden nyomta hozzá sajátját, Damon hatalmas meglepetésére.<p>

*

-Szétesik a fejem. - nyögött fel Elena, ahogy beléptek a lakosztályuk ajtajá gondosan bezárta maguk mögött az osztályt és cipőjét lerugva lábáról, ingét kihúzva szoros nadrágjából, ledőlt a kanapéra.  
>Elena bevett egy gyógyszert és a fürdőszobába gondosan megtörölte a hátát és teljes testét, mivel tiszta víz volt az esőtől. Kinn még mindig zuhogott. Megváltásként jött ez az eső.<br>-Csatlakozol? - kérdezte Damon vigyorgás közepette majd megrázta a pezsgős üveget és több kortyot ivott belőle.  
>-Nem birnám ki ha még egy kortyot kellene igyak. - fejét a tenyerébe temette a lány és leüllt a vámpír mellé.<br>-Mi lett, hogy ennyire rosszúl lettél?  
>-Kezdek kijózanodni.. - Elena alig bírta tartani a fejét, álmos és nyűgös volt.<br>-Ne engedjük, hogy ez megtörténjen! - Damon odanyújtotta neki a pezsgőt és átkarolta derekát szorosan. Fejét odanyomta Elena füléhez és vízes, borzos hajába fújta ki a forró levegőt, amitől Elena összeborzongott.  
>Ránézett, látta, ahogy Damon szemei egyáltalán nem józanok, csodálkozott, hogy miféle csoda folytán sikerült nekik épen hazajönni, amikor ennyire be volt rúgva a vámpír.<br>Elena elvette a pezsgő és letette az asztalra, majd a konyhába ment, Damon csalódására, és egy pohár vizzel tért vissza.  
>-Idd meg. - nyújtotta oda neki.<br>-Ezt az undorítő löttyöt? - húzta össze a szemöldökét és nemet intett a fejével.  
>-Damon, be vagy rúgva. Ha nem iszod meg, leöntöm a torkodon! - fenyegetés hallatszott a hangjában.<br>Elena meg sem várva a választ, odahajolt Damon felé és ráöntötte a hideg pohár vizet.  
>-Ezt még megbánod! - a vámpír rávetette magát Elenára és a vizes kanapéra nyomta, miközben ruhájukból csorott a víz. Elena látta, ahogy a vámpír kristály szinű szemei körül sötétebb, vörös foltok jelentek meg, szemei elvörösödtek és fekete árnyalatot vettek fel, a véres erek pedig kidülledtek szemei körül.<br>Ennyire közel még soha nem látta Elena Damon-t akkor, amikor előjött vámpír-énje. Damon már nem küszködött azzal, hogy visszafogja magát, kivetette fogait puha fogínyéből és úgy csókolta meg Elenát, próbált arra ügyelni, hogy meg ne sértse puha bőrét.  
>-Damon, állj le. - próbálta ellökni magától a vámpírt. - Fáj!<br>A vámpír hallgatott a lányra és visszahúzódott, néhány másodperc múlva eltüntek a fogai és visszahúzodtak a sötét erek arcáról.  
>-Sajnálom. - őszintén nézett Elena szemébe, de esze ágában sem volt leállni. Nem pont most, amikor Elena egyszer sem mondott nemet, pont itt, ahol beteljesülhet szerelmük.<br>Forró csókokkal halmozta el továbbra is, gyengéden átkarolva és magához szoritva testét. Damon hátranyúlt és megemelte Elenát a kanapéról, akinek az ajkai egy alkalommal sem hagyták el a vámpírét. Damon keze a ruha vizes anyagán kutatott a kapcsok után, amint megtalálta rögtön ki is bontotta, de még egy utolsó pillantást vetett Elenára, engedélyt kérve következő tetteire.  
>A lány bólintott és vámpírsebességgel érkeztek meg a hálószobába, ahol órákkal ezelött feküdtek. Úgyanúgy feküdtek, egymás karjaiban, szenvedélyes csókokat váltva és egymást kölcsönösen kényeztetve. Elena kezei az ing gombjai után kutatott, mikor megtalálta azokat, néhányat kigombolt de türelmetlenségével küszködve szétszakította a többit, lehajítva a ruhadarabot a földre. A vámpír Elena nyakát gyengéd csókokkal borította, közben kezei össze-vissza cikáztak a lány bőrén, mindenhol a testén.<br>Elena alábbhagyot a küszködő vággyal, hogy eltaszitsa magától Damon-t, innen már semmiféle visszaút nem volt. Körmeivel belekarmolt a vámpir massziv bőrébe és kiengedte azt a levegőmennyiséget, amiről nem is tudta, hogy benn tartotta. Damon újra elhúzódott és Elena szemeibe nézett. A lámpák a nappaliban égtek csak, a hálóban sötétség volt, egyedűl a telihold fénye szűrődött be az üvegen keresztűl. A sötétség ellenére Damon tökéletesen látta Elena alakját a csinos fehérneműben, majd kék szemeivel újabb engedélyt kért, ezúttal véglegeset.  
>Egy szó nélkűl megkapta a választ, majd Elena nyakába temette fejét és testüket erős kezeivel egymásnak nyomta...<p>

*

_3 óra múlva_  
>Damon hátán feküdt és a mennyezetre bámúlt. Haja borzos, nedves volt, arca nyugodt, de bágyadt is egyben a fáradságtól. A gyengéd fényben teste annyira tökéletes volt, hogy még a Hold is elsápadt a látványtól. Bőrén kirajzolódtak az izmok és gyönyörűen tagolódtak testén.<br>Elena már aludt, meztelen teste csak úgy árasztotta a forróságot Damon felé. A vámpir ránézett az órára és arra gondolt, hogy ez a születésnapja volt eddig a legjobb egész életében. Tökéletes volt. A gondolkodás közepette szemébe sütött a Hold egy apró ékszerről visszaverődve. Felüllt és utána nyúlt, felvette Elena nyakláncát a kis tollú-medállal. Öntelt, de úgyanakkor boldog mosollyal szoritotta össze tenyerében és odafordúlt Elenához, hátúlról szorosan megölelve derekát.  
>Elena álmos, vékonyka szemekkel rezzent össze és fordúlt az őt szoritó dolog felé, hirtelen fel sem eszmélve, hogy mi történt mielött álomba merűlt.<br>-Ccssh! - bújt közel a vámpir a forró testhez.  
>-Van valami baj? - félálomba motyogta a szavakat Elena.<br>-Aludj tovább nyugodtan. - suttogta Damon mégjobban odabújva a lányhoz, aki most már az övé volt. - Szeretlek Elena!  
>Néma csen következett. Damon nem várt el, hogy Elena úgyanezt mondja, megelégedett egyelőre azzal, amit megkapott ma este.<br>-Boldog születésnapot, Damon! - halkan mondta, majd a vámpir kezeit szorosabbra fogta maga körűl és gondosan beletemette magát a karjaiba.


	14. Csend utáni vihar

Las Vegas felett már reggel 8kor gyönyörű, meleg nap volt az égen. Az eső elállt és felmosta a szárazságot, gyönyörűen csillogóvá varázsolva a környezetet. Ebben a városban az élet nappal sem állt meg, azonban kevésbé zsúfolt, járhatóak voltak az útak, járdák, kerülők.  
>Damon Salvatore égető melegségre ébredt. Az ablakon beszűrődő fény sütötte hátát, ahogy ott feküdt egy szál semmiben a szálloda hálószobájában. Ahogy magához tért, érezte azt, hogy az esti italozás neki is megártott, hiszen iszonyú szomjúság gyötörte és érezte, ahogy forog a világ körülötte. Egy valamit nem érzett azonban, amit viszont nagyon szeretett volna: Elenát a karjaiban. Tágra nyitott szemekkel üllt fel az ágyban és nézett szét a szobában, majd éles füleivel próbálta bemérni a körzetben levő zajt, hátha meghallja Elena szívverését vagy akár egy kis neszt, amiből következtetni tudott a lány hollétéről.<br>Amikor egy kis nesz sem volt hallható, felpattant az ágyból és néhány ruhát magára húzva vámpirsebességgel, kirohant a nappaliba. Kék szemei a kanapé mögötti asztalra szegeződött, ahol meglátta a fehér lapot, néhány jellel rajta. Szíve összeszorúlt, mégha nem is a szószoros é futottak át az agyában, cikáztak, találgatva, mi lehet a lapon, hol lehet Elena és miért történik ez vele pont most. A levelet felemelve, olvasni kezdte:  
>" Tud Stefan arról, hogy a barátnőjével hemperegsz, miközben ő a te bűneidért fizet? Selytettem, hogy nem. Mi lenne, ha együtt mondanánk el neki?"<br>Szemeiben méreg, düh, szégyen, szerelem és bosszúvágy tükröződött, ahogy millió darabokra szagatta a levelet és szétszórta a szönyegen. Szemei körül hatalmas vörös foltok jelentek meg, pupillája kitágúlt és feketévé változott egész szemgolyója, miközben hatalmas csapással apróra törte a valószinűleg méregdrága asztalt.  
>Elena nincs itt. Nincs vele, tehát nem tudja megvédeni. Klaus elvitte és nem tudhatta, hogy valaha élve látja-e majd őt újra. Forró mérgéből az ismerős csengőhang rángatta ki, amikor megszólalt Elena Iphone-ja a zsebében, ahova pár napja tette. Szempillantások alatt tette a fűléhez a telefont és méreggel tele ordított bele:<br>-Hol van Elena?  
>-Lám lám. - hangzott fel Klaus öntelt, gonosz hangja, amikor megszólalt a telefonban. - Hiányzik a párod?<br>-Azt kérdeztem, hol a francban van Elena? - ennél hangosabban már nem is tudott volna ordítani. Szeme alatt vörös erek jelentkeztek és sötét pillantással bámult a falra.  
>-Ott, ahol kellett volna lennie már régóta. A birtokomban.<br>-Ő nem egy tárgy, nem a tulajdonod!Ha bántani mered... - a következő pillanatban felhallatszott Elena vékony hangja, ahogy a fájdalomtól sikóltva nyög, majd valaki rögtön elhallgattatja.  
>-Akkor mi lesz, Damon? Megölsz? Ezt már hallottam.<br>-Ha megtalállak Klaus, kitépem a szívedet, karóba húzom és utána összecsomagollak darabokba és a karót a dobozba szúrva elküldelek a családi kriptátokba!  
>-Akkor gyakorlatilag semmi okom nincs Elenát életben tartani. . - egy percre elhallgatott Klaus, de Damon szinte érezte, ahogy önelégűlt mosollyal áll ott, ahol. - Pedig esélyt akartam adni a megmentésére.<br>-Engedd el Elenát és vigyél engem helyette. Ő csak hátráltatni fog. - rögtön alkudozni kezdett Damon, most bármit megtett volna Elenájért.  
>-Kivéve, ha mint vámpírt viszem magammal őt is.<br>Damon érezte, ahogy a nem dobogó szíve a torkában volt és megfolytotta az érzés, hogy Elena elmúlik és egy új lány születik helyette.  
>-Mit akarsz, mit tegyek? - Damon döntése nem is volt kétséges, tudta, hogy bármit kér tőle Klaus, akár az életével is fizetett volna Elenájért.<br>-Először is, van egy tervem számodra.  
>-Pont számomra, úgye? - gúnyos hangsúllyal beszélt vissza.<br>-A mostani dolgaim nem engedik meg, hogy innen eltávozzam. Ezért kell, hogy te tedd meg a piszkos munkát. - Klaus még gúnyosabb hangja kissé összerezzentette Damon-t. - Azt akarom, hogy menj el Maine-be és ott keresd meg a húgomat, Rebekah-t. Bármit tegyél meg, azért, hogy megtaláld. Akarata ellenére is, hozd el hozzám.  
>-És hol van az a hozzám? - gúnyosan kérdezte Damon a telefonban.<br>-Majd megtudod, barátom, majd megtudod.  
>Mielött azonban letenné a telefont, Damon-nek eszébe jutott, hogy Elena mekkora veszélyben van, és bár megteszi ezt Klaus-nak, egy fikarcnyi bizalom sem volt benne, hogy azok után is újra látja majd a lányt.<br>-Látni szeretném Elenát! - határozott akarata újra elmosolyogtatta Klaus-t.  
>-20 percen belűl légy a tegnap esti szorakozóhelyeteken. A helyiség az uralmam alatt lesz, nyugodtan gyere be.<br>A vámpir számára azonban Klaus "nyugodtan"-ja egyáltalán nem jelentett semmit. Hűlyének kellett volna legyen, hogy nyugodtan üzletelgessen vele.  
>Miután letette a telefont, el is indúlt a szorakozóhely fele, azonban megcsörrent a telefon újra.<br>-Bonnie.  
>-Damon? Elena ott van?<br>-Klaus.. Magával vitte.  
>-Te jó ég, Damon! Hogy engedhetted? - Bonnie kiabáló hangja elcsuklott a mondat végére.<br>-Egyik pillanatról a másikra történt.. - bűnbánóan beszélt Bonnie-val, torka azonban összeszorúlt.  
>-Mégis mit csináltál? Úramisten. Most azonnal indulunk Alaric-kal. Hol vagytok?<br>-Vegasban. Siessetek. - azzal letette a telefont és nekiindúlt az útnak.  
>15 percen belűl elérkezett vámpírsebességével a helyre, ahol tegnap még minden annyira gondtalannak és tökéletesnek tűnt Elena mellett. Belépett az ajtón és látta, hogy az estihez képes most többször nagyobbnak tűnt a terem, egy ember sem volt bent, de a villanyok mind égtek.<br>-Elena! - nézelődött Damon, hátha meglátja a lányt, de senki nem volt sehol.  
>-Csak megbíztál annyira bennem, hogy elgyere? Nem gondoltam volna.. - Klaus alakja bukkant elő a sötét sarokból és közeledett Damon felé.<br>-Hol van Elena? - a vámpir első kérdésére még Klaus is számitott. Hatalmas mosollyal nézett Damon háta mögé, ahol két újabb vámpír jelent meg körefogva Elena vékony testét. - Elena.  
>Damon másodpercek töredékén belűl Elena elött volt, akit erőszakosan löktek oda a vámpir karjai közé. Eközben több vámpír állta körül a terem falait, a bejáratnál sűrűsödtek, nehogy megszökjenek a fogjok.<br>-Damon... - Elena hangja elcsuklott, ahogy lihegve próbált beszélni Damon-nel. - Sajnálom...  
>-Mit sajnálsz? Ne butáskodj. Elmegyek Rebekah után és visszahozom, azután olyan távol leszünk Vegas-tól, mint még soha. - Damon kezeivel simogatta Elena arcát, haját, ami kócos volt és véres. A vámpir kezei a lány nyakára csúsztak, ahol több vámpirharapás vérzett, majd könnyező szemekkel nézett le a barna szemeibe. - Szeretlek.<br>Elena szemei könnyekkel telt meg, de a következő pillanatban már újra az erőszakos, durva vámpírok karjai közt volt, akik perceken belűl eltüntették őt a teremből.  
>-Tudod mit kell tenned. Egy hetet kapsz rá, utána örökké nézeted majd, hogy tönkretetted a saját és Elena életét is! - Klaus durva szavai Damon szívébe martak, majd gombóc gyűlt a torkába a gondolattól.<br>Nem volt mit tegyen. Meg kellett mentenie Elenát, bármit is kellett fizetnie azért, hogy újra szabadon láthassa. Útnak indult tehát, Maine fele, hogy megtalálja az említett személyt, Rebekah-t, aki létfontosságú volt Klaus tervét illetően.


	15. Gyengeségek

Bonnie Elenájék házában volt már több mint 2 napja, Alarick is elkészült az útra, hogy minél hamarabb és gyorsabban megmentsék Elenát. Mindkettejük arcán masszív aggodalom volt jelen, megpróbáltak felkészülni a lehetséges eseményekre: Elena halála, Elena vámpírrá változása, vagy egyéb események, amik gyökeresen megváltoztatnák mindannyiuk életét. Ha valaki Klaus kezei közé került, az nem úszta meg szárazon. Főleg nem Elena, akitől már megpróbált megszabadulni a vámpír egyszer és úgy tűnik, hogy nem sikerült mostanig.  
>Bonnie hatalmas sóhajtással ült le a kanapéra és elővette kis, fekete Blackberry-jét és rápillantott a hátérre. Elenával az egyik legjobb pillanatuk volt, a 9. osztályos kirándulás, amikor nagyon berúgtak és a legjobban érezték magukat, még Elena szüleinek halála előtt. Nem tudhatta, hogy Elena él-e még, talán nem él, de meg sem halt. Bárminél jobban félt attól, hogy Elena vámpírrá változik, utálta őket még mindig, nehezen birkózott volna meg az egésszel.<br>-Ti mit kerestek itthon? - egy ismerős hang csendült fel a nappali közepén, okozva azt, hogy Bonnie kiejtse kezéből a telefont.  
>-Damon. Elena hol van? - mindkét ember nagy sebességgel érkezett meg a vámpír köré.<br>-Klausnál. Main-be kell mennem Klaus húgáért, akire valami ördögi tervhez van szükség. Azt hittem már rég elindultatok Vegasba.  
>-Mára szólt a repülőjegyünk. Láttad őt? Jól van? - Bonnie hangja hisztérikusnak hallatszott.<br>-Nincs jól, de nem volt más választásom. Klaus nem engedi el, ha nem látja Rebekah-t maga elött.  
>-Biztos vagy benne, hogy elengedi majd? - aggódó pillantással szólalt meg a mai nap először Alarick is.<br>-Nagyon remélem. - elcsuklott hangja és mindkét emberre szomorú, de hihető pillantást vetett. - Nekem mennem kell. Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy elindultatok-e már. Találkozunk 2 nap múlva Vegasban. Jelentkezzetek be valahova, írassátok az én számlámra, majd hívlak titeket.  
>A következő pillanatban már csak a hűlt helye volt látható Damon-nek. Sietnie kellett, ha szerelmét élve akarta újra látni.<p>

*

_Egy nap múlva_  
>Eszeveszetten keresgélt az egész városban, mire megtalálta a személyt, akire szüksége volt: Rebekah. Arany színű haja tökéletes fürtökben esett vállára, miközben a város egyik legjobb szállodájában recepciósként forgatta magát erre-arra. Damon közelebb ment a pulthoz, majd csengetett, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet.<br>-Jó napot, uram. Segíthetek valamiben? - vékonyka hangja megcsendült, olyan gyönyörűen kábító volt, mint ahogyan alakja is, és tökéletes vámpír szépsége.  
>-Attól függ. Egy bizonyos Rebekah-t keresek.<br>-És miért keresi őt? - megcsillant égszín kék szeme és szikrát vetett Damonéra.  
>-Küldje a 302-es szobába 10 percen belűl. - azzal egy 50-est csúsztatott oda a lány elé. Ember lassúsággal vonult végig a termen, majd a 302. szoba ajtaján lépett be, felkészülve a legnehezebb küldetésre. Bár könnyűnek tűnt, közel sem volt olyan ez az egész Rebekah-ügy. Egy eredeti vámpírral volt dolga, és amikor utoljára egy hasonlóval bajlódott, akkor is ő állt a rosszabbik oldalon.<br>Damon fél órán keresztűl várakozott, mig egyszer csak belépett a recepcióról a lány, tökéletes vonalaival határozottan és elszántan nézett szembe Damon-nel.  
>-Már nagyon vártalak. - vigyorgott Damon az ő sajátos módszerével. A következő pillanatban nagyot koppant a feje a falba és nyakát egy kőkemény kéz szoritotta erősen.<br>-Mit a fenét akarsz itt? - Rebekah tökéletesen szelid alkata hirtelen változott démonná.  
>-Klaus téged akar. Ő küldött. - A Damon-t messze elhagyó Rebekah éveiben meglátszott erössége.Úgy szoritotta a vámpir nyakát, hogy az alig birt lélegzetet venni, nem mintha szüksége lett volna rá.<br>-Mond neki, hogy nem találtál!És húzzál el innen minnél hamarabb, mielött még baja esik a gyönyörű kék szemeidnek! - gonosz mosollyal ironizált Rebekah, de egy percig sem eresztette el Damon nyakát.  
>-Azt nem lehet. - próbált vigyorogni viszonzásúl neki, de a lány még szorosabbra fogta újjait a nyaka körül és megemelte a falhoz ragadt Damon-t.<br>-Dehogynem, fogd magad és tűnj el a városból, mielött meg öllek. És ez nem kérés volt. Ha fél órán belűl is a városban talállak, kitépem a szived a helyéről és elküldöm Klaus-nak egy cimkével, amin azt irja, hogy Elenának!  
>Damon torka iszonyúan küzdött Rebekah kezével, azonban a név hallatán szive is összeszorúlt és érezte, ahogy a szárazságtól kiszárad a teste.<br>-Nem ismerek semmilyen Elenát! - nem akarta belékeverni a lányt, arra számitott, hogy félreértés az egész és megpróbál elszántnak tűnni és sebezhetetlennek. Rebekah azonban úgy tünt, hogy pontosan tudja, hol kell hátba szúrni Damon-t.  
>-Ó nem? Akkor mi a neve annak a csajnak, akivel egy hete a bátyám nyomában vagytok és tegnap túlzottan mükődött közöttetek a kémia Vegas-ban?<br>-Honnan ismered őt? - rekedt hangja ellen még mindig semmit sem tehetett.  
>-Mindent tudok, ami a bátyám körűl történik. Azt is, hogy te Elenáért engem akarsz odanyújtani neki tálcán. - harsány szavakat vágott Damon fejéhez. - De tudod Damon, én nem vagyok te, a gyenge, elfogyott vámpir, aki ilyen alacsonyra képes süllyedni egy kis tyúk miatt.<br>A szavak kihozták Damon-t a sodrából, minden erejét összeszedve ragadta meg Rebekah nyakát, de semmihez sem tudott kezdeni vele. Csak szoritotta és sötéten izzó szemeit ördögien rávetette a lányra.  
>-És ezért nem fogok visszamenni a bátyámhoz. Inkább haljon meg Elena, mint én! - Damon nyakát megrántva, a vámpir a szoba másik felébe repült tönkretéve mindent, ami abba a sarokban volt, testével porrá zúzva a padlót, a falat, a butorokat.<br>-Dögölj meg! - mondta, de még mindig nem volt képes felkellni a földről.  
>-Nagyon udvariatlan igy bánni egy hölggyel! - a következő pillanatban Damon újra meg újra szilánkokra törte az üvegeket a földön, amint Rebekah iszonyatos erővel vágta neki a padlónak, többször egymás után. Mig nem hirtelen mozdulattal bénúlt meg és engedte szabadjára a vámpirt, kérdően pillantva rá. Minden erejét elveszitve, a földre zuhant és lehúnyta szemeit. A háta mögűl Alaric alakja tünt fel és Damon-t felsegitve, eldobta az üres injekciót, amivel vasfűvet fecskendezett Rebekah ereibe.<br>-Hányszor kell még megmentsem a hátsód? - nevetve nyújtott oda egy pohár vizet Damon-nek, aki erre undoritóan forditotta el a fejét. - idd meg. Majd a kocsimban vér is van?  
>-0-IV van? - szemöldökét összehúzva teljes komolysággal érdeklődött a vér csoportja iránt, mire Alaric odadobta neki a nedves törülközőt és elővett egy karót.<br>-Gyere szépségem, szabaduljunk meg tőled egy időre. - az ősvámpir teste szürkévé változott, amikor a férfi beleszúrta a fát a szivébe. - Klaus hol van?  
>-Vegas-ban Elenával. Bonnie?<br>-Vegas-ban Caroline-nal. Stefan tud erről az egészről?  
>-Ha tudna, már rég kinyirta volna Klaus-t. A francba, azt sem tudjuk merre van. - ingét gondosan tisztogatva felelt minden kérdésre Damon.<br>-Meg kell keressük és vissza kell szerezzük Elenát. Vele mi legyen? - bólintott Rebekah testére.  
>-Mindjárt megtudjuk. - a vámpir elővette Elena telefonját a zsebéből, kinyomva a 34 nem fogadott hivást és üzenetet, majd a legutóbb fogadott hivás számját tárcsázta.<br>-Hello, Damon. - Klaus öntelt hangja visszhangzott a vonal másik végén.  
>-Klaus..<br>-Megvan, amit kértem?  
>-Csak ha megvan az, ami nekem kell.<br>-Úgy döntöttem változtatok a terven. Elenát még itt tartom egy kicsit, de ha mégis nagy kedved támadna mentegetőzni, megkereshetnéd Stefan-t. Számoll be neki _MINDENRŐL_ - gondosan tett róla, hogy megnyomja azt a szót - és mond, hogy ideje visszatérni hozzám, ha élve akarjátok Elenát.  
>-Ha nem engeded el Elenát, meggyilkolom a húgodat miután kikínoztam belőle, hogy hol található a családod többi tagja és egyenként levadászom az összeset!<br>-Damon, Damon... - szünetet tartott, majd folytatta. - Tudod, hogy sokkal több előnyöm van Elenával. Bármelyik pillanatban elég mérges tudok válni ahhoz, hogy az örökkévalóságod pokollá tegyem átváltoztatva Elenát és megigézve, hogy elfelejtsen mindent veled kapcsolatosan.  
>Azzal egy vékony csengő hang szólt a telefonban, jelezve, hogy a vonal másik fele üres, tehát letették.<br>-Ááh! - hatalmas morgásként űvöltött Damon, ahogy a falnak dobta az Iphone-t és az darabokra hullott.  
>-Nyugodj meg, vámpir. Megtaláljuk Stefan-t. Addig is, cipeljük le ezt a nőt a kocsimba, majd induljunk el Vegas-ba.<br>-Menjünk... - majd 10 percen belűl úton voltak Maine útcáin.


	16. Felvállalás

Jól vagy? - Alaric hangja jutott el Damon agyáig, miközben az anyósülésen bámulta az útat. Nem is igazán tudta, hogy mit válaszoljon. Napok óta elhagyta Elenát, Vegas-ban maradt Klaus-szal, majdnem kinyírta egy ős-vámpír és most erre a kérdésre sehogy sem tudta a pontos választ. Minden jót kiűzött valami rossz az életéből, így Elenát is elvonta tőle Klaus, Stefan pedig valószinűleg az örökkévalóságig Klaus fogja marad, tehát nem volt jól Damon, egyáltalán nem volt jól.

-Beszéltél Bonnie-val?

-Azt mondta, Jeremy is megérkezett ma reggel a repülővel és bejelentkeztek egy kisebb panzióba, megadták a cimet és ott várnak. Eddig nyoma sincs Elenának vagy Klaus-nak. - Alaric hangja elcsuklott a mondat végére, Damon azonban tökéletesen halott minden egyes szót.

-Stefan?

-Bonnie meg tudja keresni, ha odaérünk és rádkapcsolódva talán megkapjuk a koordinátákat, hogy pontosan hol is keressük őt. Csak szüksége van a véredre.

-Abból van elég... - mondta Damon, majd ezzel percekig elhallgattatta Alaric-ot. A férfi tudta, hogy Damon sokkal többet érez Elena iránt, mint egyszerű barátság, ezért megértette aggodalmát, de próbált segiteni rajta, ahogy csak tudott. Végtelenűl bizott Bonnie-ban és remélte, hogy valóban meglesz Stefan és Elena is.

5 óra múlva

-Végre. Azt hittem soha nem értek ide. - Bonnie felpattant az ágyról, majd elővette a könyvet, amelyben gondosan őrizte a nagymamája által hagyott igéket. Egy gyertyát és egy térképet teritett az asztalra, majd Damon-re nézett, aki összehúzott szemöldökkel várta, hogy mi a következő lépés.

Bonnie egy kést vett le a polcról és szempillantás alatt átszúrta Damon kezét vele, még mielött beindultak volna annak vámpírreflexei. Damon későre reagálva rántotta ki a kezéből az éles kést és Bonnie fele forditva készűlt arra, hogy beleszúrja a bosziba.

-Álljatok le! - Jeremy állt Bonnie elé, megvédve őt Damon-től. - Nem fogunk haladni, ha ti minden percben egymás torkának ugrotok.

-Nyugodj le, boszi! - vágott vissza még egy utolsót Damon Bonnie felé bökve a fejével, majd ledobta a kést a konyhapultra, újra a térképhez hajolva. Jeremy, Alaric és Bonnie is a vámpírt figyelték, mire ez megszeppenve nézett vissza a három emberre. - Megint mi van?  
>-Szükség van a véredre, ahhoz, hogy megtaláljuk az öcsédet. - végűl Alaric bökte ki a választ.<br>-Azt már eljátszodta a boszitok. - önelégülten foglalt helyet egy közeli széken. - Amúgy is, túl gyorsan gyógyulok az ilyen játékokhoz!  
>-Ne szemétkedj már. - nyújtotta át Jeremy a még mindig véres kést Damon-nek, aki összehúzott szemöldökkel vágott egy csikot a tenyerére.<br>-Legalább ne tégy úgy, mintha fájna! - Bonnie nem engedett és újra a vámpírba kötött.  
>-Nyugodtan szólj, ha unod az életed! Megiszod a vérem és egy örökkévalóságig tönkretehetem még jobban! - a világoskék szemek csak úgy vetették a szikrákat, miközben Bonnie térképére csepegtetett néhány csepp vért.<br>Perceken belűl Bonnie varázslata után egy cetlit tett le Alaric a kis asztalra, ami a nappali közepén volt és körbeüllték a vendégek.  
>-Portland? Mit a fenét keres ott Stefan? - Damon csillogó kék szemei elsötétűltek és tengerkék árnyalatot vettek fel.<br>-Ezt kell kiderítenünk. Gyerünk, én vezetek. - Alaric nyúlt is a kocsikulcsához.  
>-Te jó ég. Nincs annyi időnk. Ez egy 18 órás út. Egyedül megyek.<br>megyünk. - Jeremy állt fel Damon és Alaric között.  
>-Elena veszélyben van! Ha csak nem akarod, hogy az örökkévalóságig vámpírként ülldögéljen a világ szélén a lábát lógatva és önmagát hibáztatva a történtekért, akkor fogd be a szád, Gilbert, és üllj le a hátsódra, amig nem töröm ki a nyakad, mert azt is megteszem, hogy megállitsalak. - Jeremy Damon szavaira visszaüllt a kanapéra és kérdően nézett Alaric-ra, közelebb húzódva Bonnie-hoz.<br>-Damon-nek igaza van. Egyedűl csak 1-2 órába telik az út és nagyobb sikerrel járna, ha nem hátráltatnánk. Mi itt maradunk.  
>Damon hálás pillantást vetett Alaric felé, majd elindult összeszedni néhány fontos holmit a gyors útra.<br>-Maximum 3 óra és itt vagyok, remélhetőleg Stefan-nal. Találkozunk pontban 16:30-kor a hotel recepciójánál. Bármilyen új hir van Elenáról vagy Klaus-ról, hivjatok.  
>-Vidd el a telefonom magaddal, majd a Bonne-éről hivlak. - nyújtotta át a telefont Damon-nek, emlékeztetve őt arra, hogy Elena telefonját darabokra tőrte mérgében.<br>-Blackberry? Születésnapodra egy normális telefont kapsz. - képes volt még ebben a helyzetben is viccelődni.  
>-Tedd félre a humorodat és haladjunk. - néhány percen belűl Damon elhagyta a szállodát és legnagyobb erejével vágott neki az 1000 mérföldes útnak.<p>

*

-Nem kellett volna elengedjük Elenát Damon-nel.. - Bonnie lehajtotta pirosra sirt szemeit és a padlót bámulta, miközben Jeremy kezét simogatta és nyugtatgatni próbálta.  
>-Bonnie, nem tudhattuk, hogy ez fog történni. Egyikünk sem hibás. Klaus miatt van minden. - Alaric egy pohár vizet nyújtott át a lánynak.<br>-Éreztem, hogy baj lesz. Damon képtelen saját magá kivűl másra is gondolni.  
>-Visszahozzuk Elenát, ne aggódj. - Jeremy magához szoritotta a boszorkányt és szoros öleléssel nyugtatta.<br>Alaric felállt a kanapéről és a digitális órára pillantott. 16:10. Damon hamarosan megérkezik, lehetőleg Stefan-nel, és remélhetőleg információkkal és segitséggel.  
>-Mi volt ez? - Bonnie nézett fel Jeremy karjaiból és kérdő pillantással bámúlt szembe Alaric-kal. - Mi volt ez a hang?<br>-Valaki van itt? - Alaric, felismerve az ismerős vámpirgyorsaságú széllöketet, a vasfűbomba tartalékaiba markolt és közelebb ment Bonnie-hoz és Jeremy-hez.  
>A gyors löket újra meg újra belebújt Alaric bőre alá, mire valaki megragadta hátulról a száját és átfogta a mellkasát. Alaric egy hangot sem tudott kiadni, Bonnie azonban majdnem elsikitotta magát, mielött meglátta az ismerős, mégis idegen arcot maga elött.<br>-Stefan!  
>A vámpir elengedte Alaric száját, majd a konyhapultnak dőlt és kerek, barna szemekkel nézett rá mindhárom emberre.<br>-Mit keresel itt? Nem...?  
>-Ti mit kerestek itt? És áruljátok el, hogy a bátyám mit művelt Elenával?<p>

*

-És most Klaus téged akar, cserébe Elenát szabadon engedi, lehetőleg emberként hagyva... - fejezte be a sztori lényegét Alaric, immár a kanapén üllve beavatva a fiatalabbik Salvatore fiút.  
>-Úgye segitesz nekünk visszahozni Elenát? - Bonnie szavai hallatszottak a néma csendben.<br>-Damon merre van? - ez volt az első kérdés, ami elhagyta Stefan ajkait.  
>-Utánad ment azt látta, hogy ott vagy.<br>Stefan arcán a bőrt összeráncolva, mély gondolkodásba kezdett. Damon és Elena miatta jöttek el Mystic Falls-ból, őt keresték, amikor Klaus szert tett Elenára, és ő képtelen volt érezni hálát, vagy szerelmet. Az érzéseit kikapcsolták és nem tudta a kódot az elinditására.  
>-Hazatért a tékozló fiú.. - Damon nyitott be az ajtón és a kanapé felé közeledett.A másik pillanatban a falnak fogva Stefan-t, előhivva éles fogait, vörös, izzó szemekkel fogta le öccsének nyakát. - Hol a francban jártál, amikor Elenát elvitte Klaus?<br>Stefan kölcsönös nyakszoritgatással és feketén fénylő véreres szemekkel harcolt Damon ellen. A vér elhatalmasodott rajta, leszoritotta Damon kezeit magáról és a földre lökte a vámpirt.  
>-A te felelösségtelen és érzéketlen személyiséged miatt vagyunk ebben a helyzetben! - Stefan hangja dübörgésként sújtott le az egész szobára. - Hol volt a józan eszed, amikor elhoztad őt magaddal?<br>Damon érezte, hogy igazat mondd az öccse és miatta volt Elena Vegas-ban, ő volt a hibás azért, amiért a lány most Klaus kezei közt fogságban van.  
>-Elég legyen, fiúk! - Alaric merészen állt be két vérszomjas vámpir közé. - Gondoljatok arra, hogy minnél több időt pazaroltok, annál kevesebb marad Elenára.<br>-Beszélek Klaus-szal és azzal együtt Elenával is. Ti maradjatok itt. Néhány óra múlva jövök. - azzal elviharzott a nappaliból az ablakon keresztűl.  
>Damon még mindig a földön üllve felnézett Alaric-ra, majd a két fiatalra a kanapén, akik szemlátomást megszeppentek, majd bűnbánóan vonúlt el a konyhába egy pohár brandi mellé, arra várva, hátha egy csoda fojtán visszaalakúl minden a régi kerékvágásba.<p>

*

_3 óra múlva_  
>Alaric telefonja megcsörrent az asztalon, és Damon vette fel idegesen várva valami új hirt.<br>-Azt akarom, hogy az összes társaság, aki elkisért téged Vegas-ba, eljöjjön a múltkori cimre és találkozzunk ott a részletek megbészélése céljából. - hangzottak el Klaus parancsoló szavai.  
>Damon-nek több sem kellett, kabátját megragadva intett a többieknek, hogy menniük kell, és kilépett a hotelszobából, néhány másodpercen belűl inditva a motort, tovább hajtva a tegnapi szorakozóhely felé.<br>A gyönyörű terem megint teljesen üres volt, pedig már sötétedett és beindúlt a nagyvárosi élet Las Vegas útcáin. Damon, Alaric, Bonnie és Jeremy beléptek a helyiségbe és megrettenve körülnézve vártak egy jelre.  
>Damon kétségbeesve hallotta, ahogy léptek közelednek egyik fal mögül és egy lihegő hang kiséri őket, szenvedéstől fájó nyögéseket hallatva. Tudta nagyon jól, hogy kire számitson, mégis titkon remélte, hogy várakozásait alúlmúlva, nem Elena lesz ez a lény.<br>Azonban ő volt. Klaus a karától fogva rángatta elő még két vámpir kiséretében Elenát, aki piros szemekkel állt elöttük, csoki szemeit szeretteire emelve.  
>-Ereszd el őt! - parancsolta Damon és érezte, ahogy foghúsa megfeszűl és előbújni vágyódnak tökéletes vámpirfogai.<br>-Az idősebb Salvatore...Vajon tudja a fiatalabbik a történet teljes verzióját? - gúnyosan pislogott Klaus, mire Stefan is megjelent emberlasúsággal a teremben levő személyek között.  
>-Engedd el a lányt, Klaus. - parancsolta Stefan is, majd karától fogva, vasfű által bénúltan rángatta elő Rebekah-t egy újabb fal mögül.<br>Klaus lepődöttséget nem mutatva, tovább rángatta Elenát, közelebb lépve Damon csapatja felé.  
>-Rebekah és Stefan is itt van. Teljesitetted a feladatod.<br>-Akkor engedd el Elenát! - erei megfeszűlve karán, kristálykék szemei izzó fekete árnyalatban tükröződtek a haragtól.  
>-Mi lenne, ha beavatnánk Stefan-t a kis titkotokba? - ironikus hangon szólalt meg Klaus, újjait szorosabbra fűzve Elena karán. Damon nekirugaszkodott és vámpirgyorsasággal indult el Elena irányába, azonban 2 méter távolság után reflexszerűen pattant vissza, ahogy meghallotta a vékony csont roppanását és Elena kínoktól gyötört sikolyát. - Még egy ilyen próbálkozás és a felkarcsontja után az alsó orsócsontja törik ketté, majd a kulccsontja szenved sérülést és igy tovább.<br>-Hagyd elmenni! Megkaptad amit akartál. - Bonnie vékony hangja alig hallatszott a teremben, Klaus azonban tökéletesen hallott minden egyes neszt.  
>-Még lenne egy dolog...csak kiváncsiságból kérném. Ez legyen a kulcsa Elena szabadságának. - komoly arccal nézett Damon-re, szemei mégis ördögi gonoszsággal csillogtak.<br>-Mit akarsz még? - szinte orditásszerűen szólalt meg Damon?  
>-Elena. - Klaus elengedte Elena törött csontjáról újjait, maga felé forditotta a lányt és a szemébe nézett. Kezeivel puha haját simogatta, megragadta teljes koponyáját és kissé megszoritotta. Damon ránézett Elenára, majd nyakára, ahonnan hiányzott a vasfűves nyaklánc a szülinapjára kapott kis tollúval együtt. - Egy kérdésre lennék kiváncsi.<br>Néma kuncogás hallatszott a terem másik feléből, ahol Rebekah viszonylagos felépülése után Stefan kőkemény karjai által lefogva, csúfondáros vigyorgásba kezdett.  
>-Niklaus, ne légy ennyire gonosz! - azonban önelégűlt mosollyal nézett szembe bátyjával.<br>-Miről van szó? - Stefan megelégelte ezt a titokzatos beszélgetést és kiváncsian szólt közbe.  
>-Miről van szó, Damon? - Klaus még mindig Elena arcát fogva, az idősebb Salvatore-ra nézett, még mindig tökéletes mosolygással. - Elmondanád nekünk?<br>-Menj a pokolba!  
>Elena halk nyögéssel jelezte, hogy Klaus kezei szorosan összenyomták koponyáinak csontját, majd szabadabbra engedte újjait Elena hajá szemei tágra nyiltak, amikor érezte a saját bőrén Elena csontjainak mozgásának hangjait és belegondolt, hogy bármelyik pillanatban összeroppanthatja a lány fejét ez a pszihopata gyilkos.<br>-Elena? - fordúlt vissza a lányhoz a hibrid. - Mondd el nekünk, miről is van szó...  
>-Ne tedd ezt, Klaus... - Elena szemei könnyekkel áztatva nedvesitették Klaus kezeit az arcán.<br>-Soha nem kedveltem a gyáva embereket, azokat, akik nem merték felvállalni tetteiket!  
>Elengedve a lány arcát, a háta mögé sétált emebrlassúsággal és kezeit a csipőjére tette. Odahajolva, beleszagolt a lány hosszú hajába, és megfogta vékony kis nyakát.<br>-Mit akarsz még, Klaus? Engedd el a lányt. - Stefan szólt közbe.  
>-Azt akarom, hogy Elena válasszon az idősebb, vagy fiatalabbik Salvatore közül! - a hatalmas mosoly megjelent az arcán, majd a lány jobb felére állva, megragadta törött kezét és megszoritotta, hatalmas kiáltást eredményezve a fájdalomtól. - Válassz egyet, kislány. Stefan vagy Damon? Válassz egy Salvatore-t és azzal engedlek szabadon innen.<br>Stefan és Damon egymás tekintetét viszonozva, szemeik tágra nyiltak és Elenára néztek mindketten. Hármuk közül egyikük sem hitte el, hogy ilyen szituációba keveredtek.  
>-Nincs szükség ilyen módszerre. Én maradok, ahogy igértem. Engedd el a lányt, menjen haza a barátaival. - Stefan mártirként vállalta fel, hogy bátyja helyett marad, hogy kimentse őt és Elenát ebből a rémálomból.<br>-Damon, Damon... - Klaus odafordúlt a vámpir felé. - Látod, az öcséd még az életét is feláldozná érted, miközben te...gyakorlatilag hátba szúrtad. - szünetet tartott, majd folytatta. - Elenával együtt.  
>Klaus szemei felcsillantak, ahogy Elenához fordúlt.<br>-Örültél a szülinapi ajándéknak, Damon Salvatore? - mindenki csendesen állt, Klausra figyeltek.  
>-Klaus, ezt még nagyon megbánod! - Damon hangja mély volt és agressziv, alig tudta visszatartani az éles fogait és erős vérereit szeme körül. A következő pillanatban Elena csontjai még apróbb darabkákra törtek, amikor Klaus megragadta kezét és újabb szoritásnak tette ki gyenge csontjait. Elena kérlelő pillantása megenyhitette Damon szivét. Abba kellett hagynia ezt, úgyanis jobban és jobban fog fájni Elenának az, amit ő mond Klaus-nak.<br>-Mit kaptál ajándékba, Damon? - folytatta Klaus. - Mit adott Elena születésnapodra?  
>-Ittunk és szorakoztunk! - bele ment a játékba, hiszen muszály volt, Elenájért.<br>-Hol szorakoztatok?  
>-Egy kaszinóban és egy szorakozóhelyen.<br>-Melyik szorakozóhelyen? - mindenki néma csendben várta, hova lyukad ki ez a beszélgetés.  
>-Ezen itt.<br>-És utána?  
>-Túl sokat ittunk, berugtunk és hazamentünk, reggel pedig nem volt a szállodában Elena. - Stefan és Rebekah kiváncsian hallgatták a történetet. Klaus folytatta a beszélgetést, szemrebbenés nélkűl.<br>-Mi történt, miután hazamentetek?  
>Damon összeszűkűlt szemekkel nézett Klaus-ra, majd Elenára, akinek szeme teljesen piros volt és könnyes.<br>-Mond csak el, Damon. - Rebekah gonosz mosollyal nézett szembe Damon-nel.  
>-Leülltünk beszélgetni.<br>-És azután? - Klaus megszoritotta Elena megdúzzadt karát, mire sikoltozva húzta össze karjait a lány, ránézve Stefan-re majd a báttyjára. - Mi történt azután, Elena?  
>-Megcsókoltam Damon-t. - a mondat hallatán mindenki arcán különböző reakció jelent meg: Rebekah öntelten vigyorgott, Bonnie és Jeremy lepődötten válltogatták pillantásukat Elena és Stefan között, aki a földet bámúlva, kővé dermedve állt.<br>-Azután mi történt, Salvatore? - volt még néhány kérdés Klaus tarsolyá kérdően nézett fel Damon-re, kivéve Elenát.  
>-Visszacsókoltam.<br>-Azt kérdeztem, hogy mi történt azután? - Klaus magához rántotta a megsérűlt lányt, majd fogait a lány puha nyakának nyomva, újra megismételte a kérdést. - Mi történt azelött, hogy nem találtad Elenát?  
>Klaus mély, vad hangja telejárta a termet, visszhangozva jutott el mindenkinek a fülébe.<br>-Megtettük... - Stefan, Bonnie és Jeremy szemei tágra nyilva vonúltak Damon-re, Elena sirva próbált védekezni Klaus ellen, Damon pedig határozottan nézett fel Klaus-ra.  
>A hibrid megszoritotta Elena nyakát, mire a fájdalomtól elgyengűlt lány újabbat nyögött.<br>-Mit tettetek meg? - dühösen követelte a mindent eldöntő választ Klaus. Damon hezitálását kihasználva, fogait előrenyomva beleharapott Elena vékony, puha húsába.  
>-Lefeküdtem Elenával! - Damon szavainak hatására, Stefan felnézett báttyjára, aki őszinte bűnbánó szemekkel viszonozta pillantását.<br>-Nem is volt olyan nehéz, úgye? - Klaus odalökve Elenát a földre, Damon-hez közel, vámpirsebességgel oldotta ki Rebekah bilincsét. - Szabadon távozhatsz, Stefan, már nem vagy a szolgálatomban.  
>Azzal elviharzott, hatalmas port hagyva maga után és egy olyan szituációt, aminek nem voltak magyarázatai...<p> 


	17. Kiborúlások

Elena a szálloda ablaka elött állt, Las Vegas csillogó-villogó útcáit nézte, ahogy emberek ezrei sétáltak az úton, és tökéletes autók hajtottak végig újra meg újra a hotel elött. Minden egyes porcikája sajogott, fájdalom gyötörte, koponyája nyomás alatt volt, a törött keze gipszben volt válltól könyökig, felkötve nyakában egy vastag anyagdarabkával. Klaus darabkákra tőrte a felkarcsontját, azonban Elena nem akart semmiféle vámpírvért gyógyitásként, egyedűl szeretett volna lenni és megbirkozni a fájdalommal, legyen az fizikai vagy belső.  
>Nem csak a csontjai fájtak, bent is, ott legbelűl fájdalom gyötőrte, belső, kinzó fájdalom, ami nem akart szűnni, újra meg újra előjött, amikor a szobában keringő tökéletes édes parfümöt megérezte, keveredve egy másik, enyhén mentolos finom illattal. Damon és Stefan a hotelszobában, egymástól elkülönülve ülltek, sajátos módon lereagálva a történteket: az idősebb Salvatore a konyhapultnál állt, bourbon-t kortyolgatott, arcán iszonyatos fájdalom vonúlt végig, miközben a fiatalabb Salvatore a padlóra bámulva üllt egymagában, zavarodottságtól, fájdalomtól és könnyektől lemosott arccal.<br>Elena tudta jól, hogy minden miatta történt, az ostoba vágyainak és döntéseinek következménye képpen nem csak saját barátait, hanem a két testvért is elválasztotta magától. Nem akart már senkivel sem lenni, csak egyedűl, elbújva valahova, talán azt is bevállalná, hogy a Lockwood birtok alatti sírba zárják örökre, csak ne kelljen magyarázkodnia, mivel semmit sem tudott volna mondani védelmére. Damon-t azonban meg tudta volna védeni, magára vállalva mindent és utána elmenekűlve Mystic Falls-ból egy ismeretlen szigetre egyedűl. Ez lenne a legjobb megoldás.  
>Ahogy ezeken elmélkedett, érezte, ahogy az enyhén citromos-mentaillatú parfüm gazdája a háta mögött áll és betőrve személyes terébe, felborítva nyugodt állapotát, közel hajolt Elenához annyira, hogy érezni lehetett a szuszogását a bőrén.<br>-Jól vagy? - kérdezte Stefan tőle, mire Elena mély lélegzetvétellel csukta össze szemeit, majd pár másodperc után kinyitotta.  
>-Túlélem.<br>Stefan-nek fogalma sem volt, hogy mihez kezdjen ezzel a körülménnyel és mit szóljon ezek után, pedig nagyon sok minden volt, ami megbeszélésre várt.  
>-Jobban van a kezed? - bökte ki végűl, de még saját magának is szégyenérzete támadt a gyávaságától.<br>-Nagyon fáj, de majd elmúlik. - Elena halkan beszélt Stefan-hoz.  
>-Adhatok vért, ha attól jobb lesz. - ajánlotta fel Stefan.<br>-Nem, jó ez így. Nem szeretnék vámpírvért a szervezetembe.  
>Stefan bólintott, tiszteletben tartva Elena döntését, és kezét a derekára tette, majd közelebb hajolt.<br>-Gondolod, hogy tudnánk beszélni a történtekről? - bátoran dobta fel a témát Stefan. Elena odafordúlt Stefan-hez, arcán szomorúság keveredett megbánással és fájdalommal.  
>-Ami történt... - szünet kö tudta mit válaszoljon. Stefan mutatóújját Elena ajkaira tette.<br>-Elfelejtjük. Ha te is szeretnéd, Elena, újrakezdjük és minden a régi lesz, csak rajtad múlik minden.  
>-Stefan... - Elena lehajtotta fejét. - Nem fog menni nekem.<br>Stefan úgy érezte, hogy menten karót döftek a szivébe és egész teste jéghideggé változott a szavak hallatán. Gondolatok rohantak végig az eszében, képzelt dolgok, vágyak, érzelmek sokasága keringett az agyában, majd egyszerre megszűnt minden, kikapcsolódott.  
>-Damon miatt van? Úgy döntesz, hogy vele maradsz? - Stefan hangja hangosabb volt a kelletnél, mire mindenki a szobában őket figyelte és mintha a válaszra várva, szempárok sorakoztak Elenára nézve, kivéve egyet. Egyetlen, kristálykék szempár szegeződött az elötte lévő pohár bourbon-re, nem volt szükséges Elenára néznie, mindent nagyon jól hallott.<br>-Nem, Stefan. - a lány hangja megremegett, ahogy egy könnycsepp folyt le a szeméből, végig az arcán. - Ez mindkettőtöknek szól.  
>A szoba légköre jéghidegre fagyott, mindenki szűknek érezte a helyet és mozdulatlanúl várt a következő lépé felnézett, és szemeiből könnyek óceánja folyt ki, képtelen volt arra, hogy meggátolja a rátörő könnytengert. Először Stefan-re, majd Damon-re nézett, aki abbahagyta az italozást és immár Elena csoki-barna szemeibe nézett. A két szempár egyformán nézte a másikat, a kék is, a barna is könnyekkel küszködött és fájdalommal megtelve szempillantás nélkűl búcsuztak egymástól, talán örökre.<br>Bonnie ő is könnyeivel küszködve rohant oda barátnőjéhez, átölelve őt sírva fakadt.  
>-Minden rendben lesz, Elena.<br>Elena hangos sírása mindenkit összerezzentett, tele fájdalommal és szenvedéssel, megfékezhetetlenűl folytak a könnyei és egyetlen mondatot tudott kipréselni:  
>-Vigyél haza, Bonnie.<br>-Haza foglak, nyugodj meg. - Bonnie szorosan tartotta a lányt, de erőtlen karjai nem birták a következő pillanatban történteket. Elena teljes súlyát Bonnie-ra engedve, eszméletét vesztve roppant össze legjobb barátnője karjai közt, mire ez sikoltva kinlódott, hogy megtartsa a lányt.  
>Damon reflexszerűen pattant fel a székből, de Alaric parancsoló szempillantással marasztalta a vámpirt a helyén, meggátolva segitségét. Mindenki tudta jól, hogy Damon mozdulata újabb konfliktusokhoz vezetett volna.<br>Alaric felkapta a földön heverő lányt és a kanapéra fektette.  
>-Hozz nedves törülközőt! - szólt rá Bonnie-ra, majd lesimitotta Elena haját az arcáról.<br>Bonnie gyors léptekkel érkezett, majd hideg vizben áztatott törülközővel törölgették Elena forró homlokát. Számithattak volna erre, hiszen a sok stressz, a történtek után már várható volt ez a teljes kiborulás, a végleges feladás, elgyengülés. Szemei még mindig vörösek voltak a sírástól, azonban órák teltek el, amig újra kinyitotta őket.  
>A szobában sötétség volt, csak a konyhapult fölött égett egy kis fényű lámpa, onnan hallott hangokat Elena, amikor végre magához tért. Először nem ismerte fel egyik hangot sem, kábúltan feküdt a kanapén és próbálta összeszedni gondolatait. Egyszerűen képtelen volt összerakni kellő sorrendbe a szavakat, amiket alig hallott. Jóformán nem is értette őket, annyira bamba volt még az álmosságtól. Néhány perc után, még mindig mozdulatlanúl feküdt, szemeit azonban a mennyezetre szegezte, füleit élesre hegyezve hallgatózott.<br>-Mit mondunk neki, ha felébred? - Alaric suttogva beszélt, valószinűleg azért, hogy nehogy felköltse Elenát.  
>-Az igazat, Ric. - Damon hangjában a világ legelviselhetetlenebb szomorúsága tükröződött. - Azt, hogy Stefan elment és nem szándékszik visszajönni egy ideig.<br>Elena a szavak hallatán ajkaiba harapott, hogy elfojtsa a sírást, majd összeszoritotta szemeit, hogy meggátolja a hangözön előbukását. Stefan elhagyta őt. Végleg? Elvégre, saját magának köszönheti, ő mondta, hogy nem akar sem Stefan sem Damon társaságában lenni többet és időre van szüksége azért, hogy túl legyen a történteken. De álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire fájni fog mindkettőjük elvesztése.  
>-Veled mi lesz? Jól leszel? - Alaric aggódva kérdezte Damon-tól, majd megveregette a vállát.<br>-A bátyám elment, Klaus megkapta amit akar, a nő, pedig, akit szeretek, most közölte, hogy minden, ami eddig kettönk között történt, semmiség volt. - szünetet tartott, miközben kortyolt egyet a valószinűleg bourbon-ös pohárból. - Jól leszek.  
>Damon utolsó szava patetikusan hangzott, szánalmas önutálatot sugárzott minden egyes hang, amit kiadott. Elena magához szoritotta a takarót, megfeledkezve arról, hogy egyik keze sérűlt. Halk nyögést engedett hallatni, mire mindkét férfi odapillantott a kanapéra.<br>-Elena. Jól vagy? Maradj, pihenj. - Alaric nyomban ott termett a lány mellett és betakargatta a takaróval teljesen a nyakáig.  
>-Hol vannak a többiek? - kérdezte halkan Elena. - Mennyi az idő?<br>-Éjjel fél 3 van. Aludj csak tovább, mindenki alszik már. Próbál meg aludni. - annyira jó érzés volt neki, hogy Alaric ott van mellette, és mint az apukája, vigyáz rá. Ezt tette már régóta, és soha nem volt Elenának alkalma meghálálni neki.  
>-Ric.. - szólitotta meg.<br>-Tessék? - gyengéden simitotta végig kezét Elena arcán, majd megszoritotta kicsit.  
>-Köszönöm. - ez volt az egyetlen szó, amit Elena mondott, mielött újra becsukta a szemét és mély álomba szenderűlt.<p>

*

Elena arra ébredt, hogy nagy szüksége van a mosdó használatára és képtelenségnek tünt tovább aludni ebben a helyzetben. Kinyitotta szemeit és azt látta, hogy még a Nap sincs fent az égen, egészen korán reggel lehet, mert a szobában enyhe világosság volt csak.  
>-Jó reggelt... - Damon hangját hallva, összerezzenve fordúlt Elena a mellette levő másik kanapé irányába, ahol Damon újabb italos pohárral a kezében, nyugodtan üldögélt. Nyúzottnak tünt, haja borzos volt, összevissza állt, ingje félig volt gombolt, nadrágja poros, helyeken szakadt volt.<br>-Szia.. - halvány ötlete sem volt Elenának, hogy mit mondhatna. Tegnap délután mindent tisztázott.  
>-Ideje volt abbahagynod a forgolódást..<br>-Mit keresel itt? A többiek hol vannak? - összezavarodottan nézett körül a lány. Egyedűl a vámpír adott életjelet magáról.  
>-Alszanak még.<br>Hirtelen ugrott be Elenának az éjszakai rövid ébrenlét, amikor Ric gondosan betakargatta és elaltatta újból. Az is eszébe jutott, hogy Stefan bucsú nélkűl elment, immár másodszor és valószinűleg most nem fog visszajönni egy darabig. De mihez kezdjen Damon-nel? Egy megbántott, csalódott, részeg vámpiírral? Most nem akart erre gondolni, felkellt a kanapéról és a mosdóba ment.  
>Rövid időn belűl érkezett vissza a nappaliba, azt találva, hogy Damon még mindig mozdulatlanúl üllt a kanapén a pohárral a kezében.<br>-Te miért nem alszol? - próbált puhatolózni Elena.  
>-Én vámpír vagyok, emlékszel? Nincs szükségem olyasmire. - hangja inkább sértődött volt, mint öntelt.<br>-És részeg is vagy, úgyhogy én visszafekszem. - Elena próbálta elkészíteni előző fekvőhelyét, felrázva párnáját és elintézve vékony takaróját.  
>-Hidd el, Elena, jobb egy részeg vámpírnak lenni, mint egy puhány, szerelmes embernek, aki az érzelmei fogsága és nem tud élni a gyötrelemtől és bántalomtól.<br>Elena ránézett, tudta nagyon jól, hogy Damon mire céloz, de tisztában volt azzal, hogy az ital beszél belőle, úgyhogy ledőlt az ágyba, majd betakarta magát jól.  
>-Ez vagyok én, egy vámpír, aki képtelen az érzésekre, hiába próbálok hazudni magamnak, hogy érzek valamit, az nem én vagyok és soha nem is leszek! - hangja megrémítette a lányt, aggódott érte.<br>-Damon, te nem ez vagy. - halkan mondta, majd lehunyta szemét.  
>-De igen, Elena, ez vagyok én! - felállt a kanapéról, hangját megemelve. - Egy állat, aki nem érdemel jót az életben, nem is nagyon kaptam!<br>-Damon, állj le! - képtelen volt ott üllni úgy, mintha semmi gond nem lenne. - Feküdj le és aludd ki a részegséged!  
>-Nem vagyok részeg, Elena! - kiáltotta majd a falnak csapta a whiskey-s poharat. Elena összerezzent, de tudta, mit kell állt, de Damon gyorsabb volt, lelökte a kanapéra és centiméter távolságra hajolt hozzá. - Csak végtelenűl éhes! Szomjas vagyok, és nem tudom kielégíteni a vágyaim. Emelett csalódott vagyok és kiábrándúlt, de a leginkább tudod mi a gond?<br>Alaric rohant ki a szobában félig álmosan de megréműlve a hallott zajktól. Megtorpant, amikor azt látta, hogy Damon részegen szoritja Elenát a kanapéhoz és szemei véresen izzóan változtak át a gyönyörű kékről sötét, feketére.  
>-Az a legnagyobb bajom, Elena, hogy szerelmes vagyok! - hangja valószinűleg a teljes lakosztályt felébresztette. Elena szíve meglátyúlt, ahogy azt látta, hogy Damon kristálykék szemei újra visszaváltoznak és könnycseppek zúdulnak ki belőle. - A francba, Elena, szerelmes vagyok beléd!<br>Újabb kiabálás hallatszott, mire mindenki kiérkezett a szobából és megtorpanva állt a nappali másik felében. Elena szemei megteltek könnyekkel és minden erejét összeszedve húzta le a kanapéra Damon-t, átölelve őt, szorosan magához szorítva a zokogó vámpírt. Damon válla felett átnézett Alaric-ra, aki tettre készen állt.  
>-Minden rendben! - mondta némán mozgatva ajkait, hogy a többiek le tudják olvasni ajkáról a szavakat. A feszültség megszüntével Elena Damon fejét az ölébe fektette, betakarva őt a takaróval, osztozva rajta, majd kezébe vette arcát, a másikkal simogatva puha, fekete haját.<br>Senki sem számitott újabb kiborulásra, de úgy tünt, ma nem kedvük szerint fognak menni a dolgok. Elena még ma haza akart menni, el akarta hagyni ezt a helyet és egyedűl szeretett volna lenni. Szüksége volt egy kis magányra, legalábbis, egy kis vámpír-pasi-szerelem mentes időre.

*

Bonnie az utolsó simitásokat végezte a szobában, majd kiment a nappaliba, felkapva apró csomagját, telefonját és kulcsát. Hamarosan indulnak. Végre hazamennek. Elena a fürdőszobában intézte roppant borzos haját, kevés sikerrel, hiszen képtelen volt bármit megtenni egy törött jobbkézzel. Alaric, Jeremy és Damon lent volak a parkolóban, előhozták a kocsikat és elkészűltek az indulásra. Majdnem mindenki hálás volt, hogy hazamennek.  
>-Igen? - Bonnie felvette a telefonját. - Megyünk is.<br>-Jeremy? - Elena kérdezte, miközben kijött a fürdőből és megragadta böröndjének fülét. Sok dolga maradt a másik hotelben, de esze ágában sem volt oda visszamenni értük. Igy hát azzal, ami maradt, elindult hazafele.  
>-Igen, mennünk kell. Készen vannak.<br>-Én is készen vagyok.  
>Egy percre Bonnie hezitált, majd megfogta Elena kezét.<br>-Jól vagy, Elena?  
>Elena mély lélegzetet vett, majd elmosolyodott.<br>-Minden rendben lesz.  
>-Menjünk. - Bonnie mosolyogva vette fel újra csomagját és mindketten elindúltak lefele a lépcsőn.<br>Leérve az udvarra, ott álltak mindhárman, robogtatva a motorokat és készen az indulásra.  
>-Bonnie és Jeremy velem jönnek, de ha te szeretnél, mehetsz Damon-nel. - ajánlotta fel Elenának Alaric, gondolva, talán megoldja a közöttük lévő konfliktust.<br>Gyors pillantást váltva Damon-nel, Elena összeszedte magát és bepakolta böröndjét Alaric autójába.  
>-Veletek megyek.<br>-Ahogy gondolod. - Alaric odament Damon-hez és megveregette a vállát. - Jól vagy, haver?  
>-Soha jobban.<br>-Maradj végig mögöttünk, vagy ne húzz túl előre. - adott jótanácsokat Alaric, próbált vigyázni a vámpírra, nehogy hűlyeséget kövessen el.  
>-Nem kell bébicsősznek lenned, megvoltam 150 évig <em>egyedűl<em>, most is megleszek úgyanúgy!  
>Alaric mégegyszer megveregette Damon vállát, majd mindketten elindúltak Las Vegas-ból Mystic Falls fele.<p> 


	18. Váratlan vendég

Mystic Falls felett sötét feljők húzodtak végig. Kellemes esőillat terjengett a levegőben, napok óta zuhogott az eső és a Nap teljesen eltünt az égboltról. Damon reggel korán egymagában állt a villa nappalijának tágas ablaka elött. Immár 2 napja, hogy visszatértek Vegas-ból, haza, Mystic Falls-ba. Azóta nem beszélt egy szót sem Elenával, csak Alaric mesélt neki arról, hogy mi történik a Gilbert házban azóta. Tisztán emlékezett még arra, ahogy Elena megbeszélte Stefan-nal, hogy mindhármuk közt vége mindennek.  
>Furcsa volt ezt a szót használni: mindhárom. Hárman voltak ebben a kapcsolatban, Elena, Stefan és Damon. Most pedig mindhárman egyedűl voltak, magukra maradva és Elena világossá tette azt, hogy nem akar semmiféle kapcsolatot többé egyiköjükkel sem. Hiába próbálkozna tovább Damon, Elenát elveszítette, még mielött igazán az övé lett volna.<br>A hideg szél belibegett a tágra nyitott ablakon, hűvös volt és didergető, a vámpír mégis rövid újjú felsőben állt a nappali közepén, a széllel szemben. Jól esett jéghideg bőrének az, hogy végig űvöltött minden porcikáján a nedves, kintről érkező szellő.  
>-Meg akarod fagyasztani magad? - Alaric épett be a villa ajtaján kezeit összedörzsőlve. Lekapta magáról a vizes esőkabátot és a fogas melletti kisszekrényre dobta. Damon-re ügyet sem vetve, bezárta az ablakokat és visszahúzta a függönyt.<br>-Nem is lenne olyan rossz ötlet. - ironikusan válaszolt, majd visszaüllt a székre, a konyhapult mellett. Újabb poharat vett elő és megtöltötte azt is, sajátját is. Odatolta Alaric elé. - Miféle hír hozott errefele?  
>-Unatkoztam egyedűl a Gilbert házban..<br>-Elena? - nézett fel a pohár bourbon-ről.  
>-Bonnie-val átmentek a tó melletti házukba a hét elkövetkező részében.<br>-Hmm. - húzta össze szemeit Damon, majd újra inni kezdett. - Gondolom folytatja a szánalmas kis unalmas életet, amiben iskolába szoktak járni és vámpírok nélkül élni.  
>-Damon, nem hibáztathatod csak őt. Mindketten hibásak vagytok abban, ami történt köztetek. Elena csak úgy döntött, hogy véget vet ennek és kiszáll belőle. Tiszteletben kellene tartsd a döntését!<br>-Nem azt teszem? - újra össze húzta a szemét és felhúzva ajkait öntelt mosolygásba kezdett, azonban arca újra komorrá vállt és visszatért az iváshoz.  
>-Jut eszembe.. - kezdte Alaric mondanivalóját. - Elena kérdezte, hogy nálad van-e az Iphone-ja.<br>-Ja, hogy az... - Damon megforgatta kék szemeit és felállt a székről. - Nincs nálam.  
>-Pontosan tudom ezt Damon. - juttatta eszébe Damon-nek a férfi azt, hogy ő is jelen volt akkor, amikor a Maine-i hotelszobába a falhoz csapta a telefont mérgében. - Csak Elena nem tudja. Beszélned kellene vele.<br>-Idővesztegetés. Nem kiváncsi rám és ezt nyilvánvalóvá tette. Mond el neki, hogy elhagytam.  
>-Szerinted nem kiváncsi rád Elena? - Alaric arca őszinte volt és komoly.<br>-Úgy tudom te is jelen voltál akkor, amikor Stefan-nel közölte, hogy vége. - száját összeszorította és igent bólintott Alaric fele, undok mosollyal. - Az nekem is szólt.  
>-Damon, Elena nem tudja most mire van szüksége. Csak azt érzi, hogy időre és egyedüllétre, de... - egy pillanatra szünet következett be, Alaric szemei azonban egy percre sem pillantottak félre Damon arcáról.<br>-Mi az?  
>-Damon, Elenát rémálmok gyötrik. Amióta visszajöttünk Vegas-ból. Minden éjjel felébred...Azt kiabálja, hogy minden miatta van és sír...Minden éjjel azt sírja, hogy bocsássatok meg neki.<br>Damon szemei tágra nyílva nézték Alaric-ot, ahogy az bevallotta Elena titkát. Elenának még mindig szüksége volt rájuk csak nem merte bevallani.  
>-Damon, Elena éjszakánként rémálmaiban újra és újra átéli azt a néhány napot, amit Vegas-ban töltött.<br>-Ez nem túl fényes hír...  
>-Beszélned kell vele! - Alaric határozottságot mutatott, ahogy Damon is a válaszában.<br>-Nem!  
>A vámpír nem akart újra belebonyolódni ebbe az egész Elenás dologba, de valahogy segíteniük kellett Elenán.<br>-Vidd el pszihológushoz! - javasolta Damon öntelt képpel.  
>-Te most viccelsz velem?<br>-Majd megigézem a pszihológust, hogy Elena kiönthesse neki a lelkét. - Damon újabb önelégűlt mosollyal szólt Alaric-hoz.  
>-Damon, komolyan. Beszélnetek kell.<br>-Azt mondtam, nem!  
>Damon megfogta a pohár whiskey-t és a nappaliba vonult egymagában, leüllt a kanapéra és a kandallóval szemben próbált koncetrálni varamire. Nagyon próbált nem érezni dolgokat, de valahogy nem müködött neki. Valahogy mindig visszabújt a testébe az az érzelem, amit annyira kínlódott, hogy kiküszöböljön.<br>-Rendben...Ti tudjátok. - Alaric utolsó mondatára nem érkezett válasz. A férfi a bejárati ajtó fele ment, felvette az esőkabátot és utoljára visszanézett. - Mennem kell. Este gyere át vacsizni, ha van kedved.  
>-Persze.. - majd Alaric kilépett a még mindig zuhogó esőbe.<p>

*

A hatalmas, fából készűlt nyári villa belsejében kellemes süti illata keringett. Bonnie a sütő elött állt, talpig kötényben és szakács kalappal, Elena a konyhapult másik feléről nézte, miközben gondosan vágta fel a tésztalapot.  
>-Úgy érzem, hogy jól fog sikerűlni ez az utóbbi adag. - mosolygott Elena, miközben Bonnie néhány edényt tisztitott. - Jó illata van!<br>- Nem úgy, mint az ezelöttinek! - hatalmas nevetésben tőrtek ki mindketten, majd miután újra visszatértek a földre, Elena a sütőhöz ment.  
>- Jól néz ki. De tényleg! - állapította meg a lány a süteményekről, amik még mindig gondosan a sütőben sűltek.<br>- Hadd nézzem meg. - Bonnie közelebb hajolt a forró sütőhöz és megállapította, hogy valóban jó irányban haladnak a finomságok elkészítésében. A süti körülrajongását azonban az zavarta meg, hogy valaki csengetett az ajtón.  
>- Nyitom én. - ajánlotta fel Elena, hiszen ő nem volt a sütik specialistája, inkább Bonnie maradt mellettük, nehogy újabb adag égett, kormos édességet készítsenek.<br>Elena az ajtó elött megtorrpant és átgondolta a helyzetet. Egyedűl Alaric tudta, hogy itt vannak Bonnie-val, mi van, ha Damon jött ide, mert Alaric nem tudott titkot tartani? Ki akarta-e nyitni az ajtót a vámpírnak Elena és felborítani a mai nap rendjét, normális linearítását?  
>-Jól vagy? - kérdezte Bonnie, majd nyitotta is az ajtót, nagy meglepetésére olyan valaki állt elötte, akire egyáltalán nem számítottak.<br>- Kihagytok a csajos hétvégéről? - Caroline szőke haját hátravetette és mosollyal üdvözölte mindkét barátnőjét. - Elena, nem akarsz behívni?

*

Damon felvette vékony, kivágott nyakú fekete felsőjét. Egyik napról a másikra rohamosan lehűlt az idő, ezért a kellettnél vastagabban kellett felöltözni. Úgy döntött, hogy kihasználja Alaric ajánlatát és ma este átmegy társaságnak a Gilbert házba. Tökéletes fürdőszobájában gondosan elintézte a haját, beillatosította magát különleges, édes parfümjével, majd nemsokára letette a fogkefét is. Kilépett a szobája ajtaján, ahol azonban egy halk hangott hallott a földszinten. Valószínűleg valaki bejött a házba, de Damon-nek elképzelése sem volt, hogy ki volt a váratlan vendég. Egy név keríngett a nevében: Elena.  
>Másodperceken belűl lent volt a nappaliban, körbenézett, majd a konyhában is szétnézett gondosan. A nesz újra hallattszódott, mire hátrafordúlt és ott volt ő, teljes egészében, vér és hús, gyönyörű barna haja tökéletesen állt.<br>-Elena... Nem kellene a hétvégi házatokban lenned Bonnie-val? - Damon dadogva beszélt.  
>-Úgy döntöttem, hazajövünk. Nem bírom tettetni tovább azt, hogy semmit sem érzek irántad! Beszélnünk kell. - a lány megragadta Damon kezét és annak nagy meglepetésére maga után húzta a kanapéig, ahol mindketten leülltek.<br>-Elena... - Damon még mindig nem tudott egy szót sem szólni.  
>-Damon, csak hallgass meg. - Damon úgy is tett, elhallgatott és némán bámúlt rá. - Átgondoltam mindent veled kapcsolatosan.<br>Barna szemeivel nézett a vámpírra, majd ajkait a másikhoz nyomta, Damon fogait arra késztetve, hogy megnyissák száját az édes csóknak. A vámpír megragadta a derekát és belemarkolt a puha húsba, viszonozva a csókot, majd felkapta a lányt és a kanapéra lökve szorosan. Amikor Damon nyakát átkarolta az alatta levő lány, teljes fordulatot vett minden.  
>A vámpír immár agresszívan ragadta meg a vendéget, a nyakát megragadva nyomta neki a falnak, kikapcsolva minden emberi érzést maga körül. Ha a lány az övé akart lenni, akkor az övé lesz ma.<br>Perceken belűl Damon hatalmas szobájában voltak és viszonylag kevés idő volt szükséges ahhoz is, hogy az összes ruha lekerüljön, összeolvadva a két személy eggyé, tökéletesen.

*

Alaric megkapta Damon üzenetét 3 órával ezelött, miszerint ma átjön a Gilbert házba vacsorára. Egyikük sem akart egyedűl lenni, csakhogy Damon sehol sem volt, Alaric pedig teljes egymagában üllt a konyhaasztalnál és próbálta elérni barátja telefonját. Még egy fél órára volt szükség ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön ez neki.  
>-Damon, jól vagy? Hol a fenében vagy?<br>-Itthon. Uhh..Ma nem jön össze, Ric.  
>-És ezt most mondod nekem este 10kor? - Alaric dühösnek hangzott.<br>-Miért? Van valami gond?  
>-Elena hívott. Érdeklődött a telefonja után, kérdezte, hogy mi újság veled. Nem beszéltél vele?<br>-De igen. - Damon őszintén beszélt barátjával, ahogyan ő is mindig őszinte volt vele.  
>-Jól van? Miről beszéltetek? - Alaric hangja izgatott lett.<br>-Mondjuk úgy, hogy kevésbé beszéltünk, de megoldottunk mindent. - közben egy üveg vért vett elő a hűtőszekrényből.  
>-Hogy érted ezt? Elmentél a villához Caroline-nal?<br>-Nem. Caroline és Bonnie még ott vannak? - összehúzta a szemöldökét Damon, miközben a telefonon beszélt.  
>-Most beszéltem Elenával 15 percce, azt mondta, Caroline most érkezett pár órája és vasárnap este jönnek haza. - közölte Alaric össezavarodva. - Miért?<br>-Elena és én... - Damon összehúzta ajkait és fogait összeszorította. - Ti most hűlyéskedtek...  
>Azzal megtorpant és hátrafordúlt, határozottan indúlva a szobájába, amikor meggátolta valaki. A vendég, aki 4 órával ezelött érkezett és egy szál ingben, meztelenűl állt ott Damon elött. A vámpír szemei erekkel díszitődtek, ahogy fogai előre nyomódtak és keze megragadta a vendég nyakát, akinek szemei hasonlóan sötétedtek el és fogai élesen csillógtak szájában.<br>-Katherine!  
>-Még mindig olyan jó vagy benne, mint régen! - önelégülten mosolygott a vámpírlány vissza, majd flörtölve kaccsintott rá Damon-re.<p> 


	19. Visszatérés

Caroline kerek szemekkel nézte Bonnie-t és Elenát. Nem hitt a fülének, amikor hallotta a történteket. Elena mindent szépen elmesélt vámpírbarátnőjének, lépésről lépésre. Még azokról is beszámolt, amit szivesebben hagyott volna ki az egészből. Caroline-nak percekbe telt, hogy felfogja az egészet, de végül sikerült neki.

-Szóval most Damon-nel vagy? - kérdezte huncut kacsintással.

-Nem, Caroline! - Elena forgatta a szemét, mire Bonnie elmosolyodott.

-De szerelmes vagy belé? - Caroline kiváncsian érdeklődött.

-Caroline! - Elena dühösen cirogatta meg Caroline-t.

-Gyerünk már Elena, tudod, hogy igazam van! - Caroline nevetve dobott egy párnát Elenának, mire az egy másikat dobott vissza és elkezdődött a párnacsata. Olyan régóta nem töltöttek hármasban egy kis időt, megszabadúlva a problémáktól...Jól esett végre lazítani.

-Jézusom, a sütik! - kiáltott fel Bonnie a párnacsata közepette, majd a konyhába rohant, ahol szürke füst körözött. Kinyitva a sütőt, iszonyú égett, még feketébb füst áramlott ki onnan. Bonnie kivette a tálcán levő aprósüteményeket, de azok mindennek, csak sütiknek nem voltak mondhatóak.

-Ez szörnyű! - nevetett Elena Caroline-nal Bonnie háta mögött.

Bonnie a szemét forgatta, de nevetve öntötte bele a szemetes tasakba a szénné égett sütiket.

Katherine a pincéből érkezett felfele egy tasak vérrel a kezében, amikor Alaric lépett be a bejárati ajtón.

-Hupsz. - Katherine beleharapott ajkába, de öntelt mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Ott állt egyszál ingben, Damon ingében, még mindig, és önelégülten nézte Alaric zavarodottságát.

A férfi bevonúlt a nappaliba, levetette kabátját majd kezét összedörzsőlte a kandalló tűze felett.

-Mit a francot keresel itt, Katherine?

-Gondoltam eljövök látogatóba. - felkuporgott a kanapéra, kölcsön vett ingét gondosan elrendezte magán, egyre többet láttatva magából. - Ami azt illeti, Damon eléggé örvendett nekem.

Katherine önelégűlt mosollyal húzta fel a szemöldökét és fordította fejét a lépcső fele, ahonnan Damon érkezett meg ing nélkül, egy fekete farmerben.

-Ha nem akarod, hogy széttépjelek, irány fel a szobámba, ott hagyod az ingem és felveszed a saját ruháidat. - húzta össze szemeit megragadva Katherine-t és a lépcső felé lökve.

-Néhány órája még úgy tünt, örvendesz nekem! - kacsintott a lány rá, de reflexszerűen suhant fel a lépcsőn, még mielött Damon elkaphatná őt. A két férfi gyors pillantást vetett egymásra, majd Damon két pohár scotch-ot töltött ki, egyiket átnyújtva barátjának.

-Bocs Katherine miatt...

-Szóra sem érdemes. - Alaric nyugodtan üllt le a kanapéra Damon-nel szemben. - Mikor érkezett?

-Körülbelűl 3-4 órája van itt. Fogalmam sem volt, hogy ő az. Az érzéseim... - a földre nézett, majd kortyolt egyet a pohárból. - Elfolytottam őket. Teljesen kikapcsolt minden.

Tele lelkiismeretfurdalással, a padlót bámúlta még mindig.

-Miért van itt?

-Ne beszéljetek úgy, mintha itt sem lennék! - száját lebiggyesztve, csipőre tett kézzel állt a nappali küszöbén, immár saját ruháiban. Damon egy pillantás múlva már Katherine nyakát szorítva lökte neki az ajtónak, arca 1-2 cm távolságra az övétől.

-Miért jöttél vissza? - lökte mégjobban neki a kemény, régi stílusú ajtónak Damon.

-Hiányoztál! - vigyorgott Katherine, majd megsimogatta csupasz mellkasát.

Damon újjait szorosabbra fűzte a lány nyaka körül, közben éles fogai előhúzodtak fogínyéből és szemei elsötétedtek.

-Azt akarod, hogy elhigyjem?

-Olyan lehetetlennek tűnik az, hogy szükségem volt ezekre a csodás akvamarin-kék szemekre? - huncut mosollyal nézett szembe Damon-nel, de gyorsan letörlődött az arcáról, ahogy még egyszer érezte a vámpír újjait a nyaka körül elszorúlni. Végül elernyedtek és Damon szabadra engedte Katherine-t. - Beszélhetnék Stefan-nel, hogy jöjjön vissza.

-Stefan és Elena végeztek, szakított Stefan-nel a múlt héten, úgyhogy itt már nincs helye Stefan-nek.

-Akkor szerintem már neked sincs! - Katherine magával elégedetten pillantott fel Damon zavarodott szemeibe.

Már mindenki tudta a vámpír leggyengébb pontjait: Elena és bármi, ami hozzá kapcsolatos. Az a lány, a hasonmás, a gyengéje volt, visszahúzta őt és nem biztos, hogy az jót jelentett. Gyengébbnek érezte magát és ami a legrosszabb, emberként élt át mindent. Ennek véget kellett vetni, és ami azt illeti, a Katherine-nel való románcának első lépése jó út volt a szerelem előli menekvésben. Ki kellett zárnia minden emberi érzést magából, úgy, ahogy Mystic Falls-ba érkezése elött tette.

-Igazad van. Mystic Falls már nem az otthonom. - jelentette ki Damon, majd kibámúlt az ablakon.

Bonnie a konyhában tett vett, míg Elena gondosan betakargatta Caroline-t. A vámpír hamarabb elaludt, pedig megbeszélték, hogy ma igazi csajos estet tartanak. Mégis pont Caroline volt az, aki leghamarabb kidőlt, hiszen már ígyis éjszaka 2 óra volt.

-Car már alszik. - suttogta Elena, ahogy belépett a konyhába. A konyhapultnál üllő Bonnie-val szemben foglalt helyet.

-Te jól vagy? - Bonnie megsimogatta Elena kézfejét.

-Jobban. - gyenge válasz volt. - Beszélnünk kell valamiről.

Bonnie arckifejezése kérdőre vonta Elena szavait.

-Van valami gond? - Bonnie most már teljesen kezébe temette Elena kezeit.

-Csak eszembe jutott, hogy utoljára, amikor láttalak, nem tudtál már varázsolni, valami gond akadt Emily-vel. Megoldódott?

-Jaj, hogy az... - Bonnie felnézett a pulttól. - Próbáltam kapcsolatba kerűlni Emily-vel, hogy megmagyarázza ezt az egészet, de csak akkor tudtam vele beszélni, amikor ő keresett meg.

-És mit mondott? Hogy adta vissza az erődet?

-Azt mondta, utoljára történik ilyen, legközelebb örökre el fog veszni minden hatalmam.

Bonnie szünetet tartott, mire Elena összezavarodottan nézett rá.

-Akkor ez jó hír, nem?

-Van még valami. - Bonnie felkellt a székről, a szekrényhez ment és csendesen keresgélni kezdett a táskájában, majd visszajött és elfoglalta előző helyéz. - Emily adott nekem egy követ, amibe belesűrítette az erőm egy részét.

-És ez pontosan mit jelent?

-Azt, hogy az erőm korlátozott részével rendelkezem. A többit a kőből nyerem. - komoly arccal nézett Bonnie Elenára. Azonban a kő egy átkot is rejt, ami hozzá van kötve nagyon régóta.

-Egy újabb Holdkő? - Elena összerezzent. Nem hiányzott tőle egy újabb áldozás.

-Nem. Ez egy Rózsakő, rózsaszín, rózsa alakú. - elővett egy kisebb kövecskét és a tenyeréből átcsúsztatta Elenájéba. - És elég nagy hatalma van.

-Mire képes? Elmondta Emily?

-Igazából a Holdkővel együtt teremtették. Azt az átkot őrzi, ami lehetővé teszi Klaus-nak, hogy különleges képességeivel hasson más vámpírokra.

-Tehát... - Elena elgondolkodott a teljes sztorin. -Ha megtőrik ez az átok, Klaus nem képes többé megigézni vámpírokat?

-Pontosan. - értett egyet Bonnie. - De az átok nem csak erről szól. Ha megtörik ez az átok, többé vérfarkas és vámpír gének együtt nem képződhetnek.

-Tehát Klaus többé nem lehet vámpír és farkas egyszerre.. - szemöldökét összehúzva figyelt Elena.

-Pontosan. Vagyis nem létezhetnek hibridek. A hátránya számunkra azonban az, hogy ha egy hibrid töri meg az átkot, a vámpírok mind átváltoznak hibriddé és a véred nélkűl meghalnak.

-Vagyis Klaus semmiképp nem kaphatja meg. - Elena kerek szemekkel bámúlt Bonnie-ra. - Olyan ez a kő, mint Jonathan Gilbert szerkezete?

-Hasonló, de majd Alaric segitségével tudok meg többet róla.

Bonnie Elena arcát fürkészte, hátha valamit le tud vonni az egészből, de csak azt látta, hogy rettenthetetlenűl erős és magabiztos. Nem réműlt meg semmitől.

-Menjünk lefeküdni. - javasolta Bonnie, de hirtelen rezgés hallatszott az asztal másik feléből. Bonnie elvette telefonját és nyomogatott rajta valamit. - Alaric.

-Mit akar ilyen későn? Baj van? - Elena közelebb hajolt, hogy lássa mit írt Saltzman.

-Damon...

-Mi történt? - Elena érezte azt, hogy a szíve a torkában dobog, ahogy összehúzódott minden apró izma és feszülten hallgatta Bonnie-t.

-Katherine megjelent nála a villában és azt hitte, te vagy az. - mindketten tudták, hogy ez mit jelent. Damon őrülten odavolt Elenájért, és a legkisebb esélyt is felhasználta, hogy közeledjen hozzá, vagy annál sokkal többet is megengedjen magának.

A szavak hallatán Elenát olyan érzés fogta el, amire nem is számított. Harag, gúny, féltékenység, iszonyatos düh, amiért Katherine közel lehetett Damon-hez, olyan közel, mint ahogy ő is egyszer volt.

-Jól vagy?

-Igen, csak nem számítottam arra, hogy Katherine felbukkan. - Elena próbálta kimagyarázni magát.

-Az rá van írva az arcodra.

-Mit akart?

-Nem tudják pontosan. Alaric nem hiszi el azt, hogy csak Damon kellene neki. - Bonnie gondolkodni kezdett. Mire van szüksége Katherine-nek még most is, ennyi idő után.

-Szóval Damon-t akarja?

-Azt mondta, hogy ő kell neki, de ennél azért cselesebbnek gondolom.

-És Damon-nel mi van?

-Hisz Katherine-nek, Elena. - Bonnie szemei a földet bámúlták, nem mert Elena szemeibe nézni, félt, hogy mit talál benne ez a mondat után. - Alaric azt írta, hogy Damon el hagyja Mystic Falls-t Katherine-nel együtt...

Elena fejében vegyes gondolatok keveredtek, érzelmei egyiket löktét le a másikról, forgott a világ vele együtt.

-Haza kell mennem. - felállt mit sem tudva hollétéről és az ajtó fele indult. Nem mehet el Damon Katherine-nel, nem bízhat meg benne ennyire! Meg kellett állítania őt.

-Elena, várj! - Bonnie megpróbálta visszatartani Elenát.

-Mi folyik itt? Elena, jól vagy? - Caroline megölelte Elenát és próbálta nem elengedni.

-Haza kell mennünk, Caroline. - kivánszorgott Caroline kezeiből és az ajtóhoz sietett, kinyitotta a szemeit, de megtorrpant. Mögötte Caroline és Bonnie is tágra nyílt szemekkel bámulták az érkezőt.

-Mégis mit gondoltál, hova mész, Elena?

-Stefan... - Elena szemöldökét összehúzva állt a vámpír elött, akit már nem is tudott pontosan, hogy mit jelent számára.

-Mit keresel itt, Stefan? - kérdezte Elena, ahogy behívta a vámpírt a házba.

-Alaric engem is felhívott. Tudja, hogy Damon mennyire meg van tőrve és kikapcsolta az érzelmeit, ezért ...

-Várj, tessék? Damon kikapcsolta az emberiségét? - Elena lepődötten nézett Stefan szemeibe. Stefan egy pillanatra visszanézett Elena csokoládé-szemeibe, majd újra lenézett a földre, miközben beszélt.

-Igen, kiűzött magából minden emberi érzést.

-Hogy történhetett ez? - Caroline is megszeppenve üllt és hallgatta a sztorit.

-Damon minden emberi érzése Elenához kapcsolódott. - mondta Stefan. - Most, hogy ...

Stefan szünetet tartott, mert érezte a szavak súllyosságát.

-Damon lemondott érzéseiről, hogy Elena boldog lehessen.. - fejezte be Bonnie a történetet, kihagyva azt a részt, ami megérintette mindegyiköjüket.

-Ezt nem teheti! - tőrt ki Elena miközben a sírás folytogatta. - Nem dönthet helyettem!

Mindhárman Elena arcát fürkészték. Ez a mondat természetesen megütötte a fülüket, hiszen mindhárman ott voltak, amikor Elena lezárta kapcsolatát Stefan-nel és Damon-nel is egyszerre. Annyi különbséggel, hogy Damon-nel nem szemtől szemben.

-Azt mondod, hogy vele akarsz maradni? - Caroline huncutan kérdezte, hogy ráébressze Elenát szavai értelmére.

-Csak... - Elena nem is tudta pontosan, hogyan folytassa a mondatot. - Beszélnem kell vele. Stefan, kölcsönadnád a telefonod?

Stefan féltékeny pillantást vetett Elenára, majd előhúzta a telefont a zsebéből és odacsúsztatta neki. A lány gyorsan tárcsázta Damon telefonszámját, kicsöngött és várt.

-Stefan, már hiányoztál a szerelmi háromszögből. - hallotta Katherine hangját Elena a telefonban, majd felnézett, végig mindhárom szempáron.

-Add a telefonhoz Damon-t. - Elena hangja gyenge volt, erőtlen és reszketett.

-Nahát, nem is számítottam rád, kedves Elena.

-Hol van Damon?

-Éppen valami kaját szerez a pincéből.

-Kérem a telefonhoz! - Elena hangja erősebb lett és határozottabb. Nem engedhette, hogy Katherine legyőzze.

-Nem hiszem, hogy akar veled beszélni. - ezzel Katherine letette a telefont és Elena szemei megteltek könnyekkel.

Bonnie és Caroline megölelték Elenát, segíteni próbáltak Elenának, hogy ne pont Stefan elött törjön el mécses. Fél óra tanácskozás után mindenki egyhangúan úgy döntött, hogy az lesz a legjobb, ha hazamennek és a többit eldöntik otthon. Stefan ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy Elena vele menjen, így Bonnie hazavitte Caroline-t is. Mystic Falls-ig 30 perc volt az út, tehát nagyon gyorsan odaértek, azonban senki nem várta azt, ami ezután fog következni.


	20. Mi a valóság?

_Damon kopogott a Salvatore ház egyik hálószobájának ajtaján. Csokornyakkendőjét gondosan elintézte, zakóját lesöpörte és kezét a háta mögött elegánsan fogta össze. Göndör, sötét fürtjei ezüst-kék szemeit egy kicsit sem takarták, elválasztva, tökéletesen hullott alá homlokán. _

_A hálószoba ajtaja rögtön nyílt is, Damon szemei kikerekedtek. Elötte állt a lány, az igazi nő, álmai nője, akire örökké várt: Katherine Pierce. A lány igazi felnöttként viselkedett, flörtös pillantást vetett Damon-re gyönyörü barna szemeivel, fürtjei kissé eltakarták puha, zsenge arcát. Önmagában tökéletes volt, de a ruha, amit viselt még gyönyörübbé tette Damon szemében. Derekánál egy piros pánttal átkötve szaladt le a szalag végig a barackszínű, csipkés ruhán, ami nagyszerűen kirajzolta csinos vonalait. Cipője nem látszott, tilos volt akkoriban túl sokat láttatni a fiatal udvarlókkal, Damon azonban sokszor látta már apró kis lábacskáját, gyönyörű testét, hiszen annyi éjszakát töltöttek már együtt, titokban. Katherine válla csupasz volt, krémes-barack ruhája a mellkasán szorosan ráfeszűlt, kiemelve gyönyörű alakját. Szemei halványrózsaszín csillámporral voltak díszítve, ajkai enyhén krémes rózsaszínben pompáztak. Damon mélyen a szemébe nézett, ahogy a lány visszamosolygott rá, végül pillantása a puha, csodállatos ajkakon pihent meg._

_-Segíthetek valamiben, Mr. Salvatore? - nem csak kinézete, hanem hangja is kábítóan hatott Damon-re. Ahogy megcsendüllt eszméletlenűl huncut hangja, Damon érezte, ahogy elönti a forróság a teste összes porcikáját és nehezen tud ellenállni a kisértésnek, hogy egyáltalán ne érintse meg kedvesét. _

_-Bocsássa meg tapintatlanságom, Miss Katherine, csak kiváncsi voltam, hogy megtisztel-e minket jelenlétével az esti vacsorán? - hebegve beszélt a fiú, kissé zavarba jőve Katherine ragaszkodó szemeitől._

_-Természetesen ott leszek. - érkezett válasz az elöbbi kérdésre, majd apró mosoly követte a szavakat, aminek következtében Katherine megvillantotta gyönyörűen fénylő, fehér fogsorát és kecsesen nevetett Damon-re. - Karácsony este van, nemde?_

_-Örömmel várjuk önt! - azzal kinyújtotta kezét a fiú és apró puszit lehelt a hölgy kézfejére, mélyen beszippantva bőrének enyhe vaníliaillatát. _

_Karácsony volt. A nappaliból apró emberhangok szűrődtek felfele, azt sejtetve, hogy mindenki sürög-forog az egész Salvatore házban. A levegő illata megtelt a hagyományos karácsonyi illatokkal: narancs keveredve fahéjjal, a kalács dióillata és a sütemények sós íze keringett a levegőben. A teljes házban meleg volt, az ablakok gondosan zárva voltak a kint leülepedő hatalmas hó hűvössége miatt. Napok óta hullott a hó Mystic Falls-ban, gyönyörű, fehér réteget építve magából az egész városban. _

_A Szentestén mindenki gondos készülődésben volt. Ez látszott Katherine elegáns ruháján, Damon csinos öltönyén és gondosan megkötött nyakkendjőjén is. Az egész világ ünnepbe borúlt, tele szeretettel és vidámsággal._

_Damon lejött a nappaliba, miután Katherine becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Titkon arra számított, hogy behívja magához a lány, ez azonban nem történt meg ismeretlen okok miatt. Damon azonban nem tágított, elhatározottan baktatott végig a házon, azt fontolgatva, hogyan vegye rá Katherine-t, hogy ezen a nagyszerű estén együtt legyenek, valahol, kettesben. Gondolkodását azonban megzavarta öccsének hangja._

_-Damon, már kerestelek. Merre voltál? Lemaradsz az éneklésről! - Stefan megbökdöste Damon-t szorakozottan, majd intett neki, hogy kövesse őt és átvezette a másik szobában. Itt derűlt ki, hogy honnan is érkezett az a zsivaly. A hatalmas szoba a Salvatore ház egyik legtágasabb része volt, így annyi ember fért el benne, mint az Alapítók Házában. Bőven ki is töltötték a házat a város emberei, megjelent Lockwood polgármester tágas családjával, Forbes sheriff is lányával és feleségével, eljöttek Gilberték és a saját kis szerény családjukkal és a város többi lakósa is itt ünnepelt a házban. _

_Giuseppe Salvatore kitett magáért, a szoba közepén ott állt a mennyezetig érő fenyőfa, megtöltve a légkört kellemes fenyőillattal, körülötte pedig az emberek énekeltek, dalolgattak, néhányuk táncolt és viccelődött. A szoba falainál sorba voltak állítva asztalok, rengeteg díszes asztal füstölgő pulykával, csirkével, tele pakolva pereccel, krémes süteményekkel, tésztákkal és a jobbnál jobb pezsgőkkel, borokkal, bourbon-ökkel._

_Damon kissé unottan követte Stefan-t a népes szobába, kedve azonban rögtön megjött, amint a szoba hangulata őt is körülölelte. Hangos zenét adtak elő a meghívott zenekar, mindenki vidáman énekelte a szokásos karácsonyi dalokat, többször koccintva a pezsgővel, egymás után töltögetve a finom bort._

_-Jól mulatnak, Salvatore úrak? - Stefan és Damon is gyorsan fordúlt meg, kiváncsian figyelve a kérdezőt. Katherine Pierce mindenkit elvarázsolt a szobában, sok férfi szem szegeződött rá érkezése után, azt azonban mindenki tudta, hogy az ő szíve elérhetetlen, a két Salvatore-fiú uralja. A valóság azonban jóval távolabb volt._

_-Miss Katherine! Meghívhatom egy italra? - ajánlotta fel Stefan a hölgy számára, amikor az igent intett, felkarolva Stefan-t, ott hagyták Damon-t a szoba vörös szönyegén álldogálva. Sokáig figyelte az öccsét a szerett nővel távolódni egészen az italos asztalig, ahol gyenge likőrt töltöttek ki és kortyolgatás közben a tömeget figyelték. _

_Arckifejezése egyáltalán nem tagadta érzéseit, Damon szemöldökét összehúzva, a fájdalmat elfolytva állt egymagában, ajkaiba harapva és száját összeszorítva. Igen, fájdalom volt ez, a legbelső, égető érzés, ami nyakát elszorította és nem engedte jóformán levegőhöz sem jutni. Nem kaphatta meg a nőt, akit szeretett, semmilyen módon nem tudta megváltoztatni annak döntéseit. Katherine hónapok óta Stefan-t is beengedte hálószobájába, Damon mégis küzdött érte és többször kérte, hogy válasszon közülük. Azonban nem emlékezett semmire, ami ezek után követezett. _

_Hirtelen egyik percről a másikra zavarodottság üllt ki arcára, elfehéredett és érthetetlen pillantást vetett az őt körülvevő tömegre. Emlékek foszlányai keringtek fejében, jelenetek jöttek, majd úgyanígy mentek, de hamarosan összeállt a kép. Most már hirtelen mindenre emlékezett. Olyan érzés volt, mint amikor utoljára a vérfarkas harapás miatt halálos ágyán feküdt. Szomorú volt és bágyadt, lepergett elötte az élete, látta Katherine-t Stefan-nel, amikor elfogták, majd megvillant egy kép Katherine-nel a tömb megnyitása után, a csók a Gilbert ház küszöbén; az is eszébe jutott, ahogy látta Katherine-t az alapítók bálján Stefan-nal táncolni, amikor meglátogatta a villában és látta Katherine-t a maszkos bálon, a tömbbe zárva és mindenhol, ahol egyszer találkozott vele, az iskolában, a halálos ágyán, amikor megcsókolta, megjelent Jeremy-vel, Bonnie-val és Stefan-nal, Klaus házában, Klaus áldozataként, látta őt csilit főzni, takarítani a villában és Las Vegas-ban is, kettesben vele. _

_-Damon! Nem látod, hogy mennyire tönkretesz? - egy gyengéd hang szólalt meg a háta mögül újra, hasonló volt az előzőhöz, mégis különbözött valamiben, igen, hatalmas különbség volt köztük._

_A férfi megfordúlt és égszínkék szemei rászegeződtek a kislányra, aki elötte állt. Csupán 17-18 éves lehetett, magas volt és karcsú, haja tökéletesen egyenes és csodálatos illata volt. Ruhája hosszú volt, földig ért, de egyáltalán nem hasonlított az akkori divatra: felűl hiányzott a pánt, mellénél gondosan összekapcsolva, csipkés anyag borította a fekete anyagot. Csinos testén lehullott a ruha, tökéletes fodrokban, a feketéből egy rózsaszínes árnyalattá változva. Alúl a földre zuhant, de ott is tökéletesen helyezkedett el, fekete a rózsaszínnel, démoni az angyalival. _

_Ismerős volt az arc Damon számára, mégsem tudta azonosítani kavargó elméjében. Minden egyszerre tőrt fel benne, a gondolatok kavaródtak az érzésekkel. Feltőrt benne a fájdalom, összekapcsólva Katherine és Stefan képével, feltőrt a szánalom, amihez egy újabb kép csatlakozott öccsével és a nővel, akiért annyira odavolt, és érezte a szerelmet is, Katherine iránt. Az utolsó érzés, ami a felszínre jött lelke mélyéből, az világitotta rá a fordulatra. Vágyat érzett, kivánatot, de nem egyfajta rajongást, hanem igazi, valódi kisértést, akaratlagos szerelmet, beteljesedetlen történetet, aminek során újabb kép vonultatott le agyában._

_Nem Katherine volt a lány, aki elötte állt. Nem is rá várt, nem őt akarta, nem rá vágyott egészen eddig. Az érzések, az emlékek, a képek amiket látott...Egyáltalán semmi közük nem volt Katherine-hez. Azok egy más személyhez kapcsolódtak, végig egy más személyt látott, és ő, bután, elhitte, hogy Katherine. Stefan a lánnyal...nem Katherine-nel látta a fejében, Jeremy és Bonnie, ők sem Katherine barátságát keresték, nem Katherine volt mellette halálakor és nem ő volt Las Vegas-ban sem._

_-Elena... - Damon erre az egyetlen szó kimondására volt képes, reszketett keze, a pezsgőspohárral, lábai elgyengültek és nem tudott megállni. Érezte, ahogy forog a világ körülötte és minden, amit egyszer átélt, ott volt benne, körülötte, vele, minden gondolat és érzés kisértette. _

_-Ne engedd, hogy uralkodjon rajtad! - Elena szavai édesen csnedültek fel. - Nem érdemel meg téged!_

_Damon egyetlen szót sem tudott mondani. Elena elötte állt, a nő, akibe szerelmes volt, és nem tudott megszólalni, csak nézte, csodálta, ámúlt rajta. Tökéletes volt. Illata elnyomott minden fahéj-, narancs- és fenyőillatot. Elena tett egy közeledő lépést Damon felé, aki még mindig zavarodottan állt az általa felépített világban. A következő pillanatban érezte, ahogy a lány megfogja kezét és megszorítja, bőre puha volt, selymes és gyönyörű. Most már minden tiszta volt, nagyon jól emlékezett rá Damon, hogy kivel áll szemben, és a történetek összeálltak a fejében az eddigi életéről. Elenát akarta, mindennél jobban. Annyira vágyott rá, hogy fájdalom ölelte körül teste minden porcikáját és szenvedést érzett, belűl, ott, ahol már nagyon régen nem érzett semmit. Fájt a szíve, összeszorúlt, nem veszíthette őt el most. _

_Felemelte kezét, hogy Elena után nyúljon, megragadta a lány újjait és közelebb húzta magához, de már túl késő volt. A saját gondolatai összekavarták a gondosan megtervezett világot, a padló beomlott és a falak bomlásnak indultak, utoljára hallotta Katherine és Stefan kiabálását, ahogy eltűnik a világ, a Salvatore ház és zuhanásnak ered minden a semmibe. Az ember automatikusan kiált, ha leesik valahonnan, mindenki próbál kapaszkodni, megfogozni az életbe, visszamászni a talajra és megígérni azt, hogy nem merészkednek ki mégegszer a szélére. Damon is ezt próbálta, szemei elsötétűltek, kezeivel újra meg újra megkapaszkodott a semmiben, a légkörben, az atmoszférában, a foghatatlan, megragadhatatlan, visszafordíthatatlan nincsbe. _

_Kínlódása megszünt, amikor újra két lábon állt, földön, stabílan. Arca összeráncolva a zuhanás érzetétől, most kiegyenesedett és szemét kinyitva nézett körül. Otthon volt. Mystic Falls-ban volt, mégsem a saját lakásán. A Gilbert család házában állt, a küszöbön, behívva, fekete ingben és sötét farmerben, bőrkabátban várt valamire. Azonban, amikor a valami nem következett be, úgy döntött, hogy elindul feltérképezni a helyet, megkeresi Elenát. Tervében egyetlen dolog akadályozta meg, olyasmi amire nem is számtott: a levegő hasonlóan narancs- és fahéjillattal volt telítődve. Karácsony volt itthon is. A következő pillantban az ajtóhoz ment, elhúzta a függönyt és kinézett az udvarra. Bár a földön hó nem volt, vékony jégrétegek jelentkeztek az útcán, biztosan éjszaka keletkeztek a hideg miatt. Valóban tél volt, Karácsony._

_-Elena, lehoznád az égőket? - megismerte Alaric hangját a nappaliból és elindult a hangforrás után, de megtorrpant újra, amikor Elena alakja jelent meg a lépcsőn egy hatalmas dobozzal a kezében. Óvatosan jött lefele a lépcsőn, arra ügyelt, hogy nehogy kiejtse a kezéből a kellékeket. Mosolyogva állt ott Damon elött, amikor terve sikerrel járt, és várakozva nézte a férfit._

_-Mi az? Nincs szándékodban segíteni egy kicsit? _

_Tapintatlanságát kijavítva, átvette Elena kezéből a nagy dobozt és mosolyogva ment át a nappaliba vele. Alaric már jó ideje díszitette a fáj, mert nagyjából minden rajta volt: piros gömbök, csillámporral megszorva, fényes angyalhaj és néhány ezüstre festett dió is felbiggyesztve, tetejében pedig a legfényesebb csillag, amit Damon valaha látott. Lepakolt a kanapéra és Elena sürögve nyitotta fel a ragasztószalagos dobozt egy késsel, kipakolta belőle az összeakadt fényeket és átnyújtotta Alaricnak, aki gondosan pakolgatta fel a fára őket. Damon csak állt ott és csodálta őket, figyelte, hogy mennyire ügyesek és milyen jó kedvvel csinálják. _

_-Damon, van valami gond? - kérdezte Elena, még mindig tartogatva az égők egyik felét Ricnek. A kérdésére azonban választ nem kapott, Damon úgyanis képtelen volt összpontosítani a kérdésre, még mindig a szobát figyelte, a környezetet és azt, hogy hogyan került ő oda. _

_Gondolatmenetébl az rázta ki, hogy Elena átkarolta nyakát és forró csókot lehelt szájára. Erre egyáltalán nem számított, amikor ideérkezett. Azt várta, hogy hatalmas küzdés során kell megszereznie magának Elenát, miután annyi rossz dolog sűlt el közöttük az útóbbi időben. Most mégis itt állt elötte a lány, aki tökéletes volt a szemében és egyszerűen megőrűlt érte, az, akibe halálosan szerelmes volt. Ott állt elötte, ő pedig úgy viselkedett mint egy barom._

_-Szeretlek Elena! - nagy erővel szorította oda magához Elenát, aki annyira meglepődött, hogy nem tudta, mit kezdjen ezel a szituációval. _

_-Én is téged, Damon, de... - próbálta magát kiszabadítani az acél erösségű kezek közűl, de nem igazán sikerűlt neki. - Jól vagy?_

_-Soha jobban. - kacsintott egyet a vámpír és folytatta. - Mi az? Nem mondhatom el, mennyire szeretlek?_

_-De igen. - Elena fejét szorosan Damon mellkasához nyomta, ahogy felnézett az általuk elkészített karácsonfára. Alaric az utolsó simítások után a kapcsolóhoz nyúlt és...ott állt elöttük teljes színpompában a fa, mindenféle égővel, dísszel és finomságokkal tele. Tökéletes volt._

_Elena az ővé volt, Alaric pedig a barátja még mindig. Ennél többre nem volt szüksége már, beteljesedettnek érezte a történteket. Elena illata megtöltötte orrüregeit, ahogy nagyon közel kerűlt hozzá és kezei összekulcsolva pihentek Damon derekán. Minden, amire vágyott, megvolt és most, itt, ebben a pillanatban csak ez számított. Boldog volt és nem Katherine, hanem Elena volt boldogságának forrása._

_-Hát nem látod mit tett belőled? - Damon összeborzongott. Újra megtörténik. Katherine állt ott Elena mellett, a két nő, egymással szemben és ő középen, kettejük között, tehetetlenűl. - Gyáva, gyenge és puhány alak lettél!_

_Katherine folytatta a mondatát, bele harapva Damon szívébe, kiharapva egy darabot, hatalmas, szörnyű fájdalmat okozva neki. Egész teste égett, minden fájt, amit érzett és nem fizikai, inkább belső fájdalom volt ez. Szúrt, égetett, karcolt és döfött minden egyes pillantás, amit érzett abban a pillanatban._

_-Nem, Katherine! - üvöltve szólalt meg, elveszítve elméletét. - Te tetted ezt velem! Te tettél egy szörnyeteggé!_

* * *

><p>-Én nem így gondolom! - hallatszott Katherine hangja. Damon kinyitotta a szemeit és megfeszűltek izmai a látványtól. Egy házban voltak, üres, néhány régi bútorral bélelt házban, amit valószínűleg már régen nem lakott ember. Ahogy jobban körülnézett, látta, hogy a szobában Katherine mellett több vámpír áll, egy-két ismerős alak. Ahogy eszméletéhez tért, összerezzent. Egy vas székben üllt, megkötözve erős, vastag lánccal. Szemei összehúzódtak és Katherine-re szegeződtek, azután a többi vámpírt figyelte meg jól.<p>

-Úgy tűnik megint találkozunk! - mondta az ismerős vámpír, majd egy vasat tőrt le egyik székről és Damon elé állt. - Te egyáltalán nem tudsz kimaradni a dolgokból.

-Klaus... - hallkan szólt Damon, majd undorító pillantást vetett a hibridre.

-Reméljük, hogy most Elena is megment téged, ahogy te őt nemrég! - azzal elegáns mosolygásba kezdett, de szempillantás alatt váltott át a szeme vörös erekkel körülrajzolódott sárga pupillákra. Egyetlen mozdulattal Damon elött termett, aki úgyanúgy nézett fel rá, majd beleszúrta az éles vast és vérezni kezdett a vámpír sérűlt része.


	21. Ismétlődő történelem

Lassan közeledett augusztus, ezért Mystic Falls-ban egyike volt a legmelegebb napoknak. Elena a Salvatore villa felé vezetett, minimális ruházatban, egy üveg jéghideg vizet kortyolgatva. Gyorsabban hajtott a kelleténél, de el kellett érjen minnél hamarabb a házba. Damon azon volt, hogy elhagyja Mystic Falls-t és meg kellett akadályoznia. Bár egyik Salvatore-testvérrel sem volt együtt, mégis mindkettő iránt érzett valamit és nem hagyhatta, hogy veszélybe sodorják magukat. Úgyanis mindketten azt csinálták, ha Elenáról volt szó.

Elena az útat figyelte, amikor megszóltal a telefonja. Mindig azt tanították neki, hogy ne telefonáljon vezetés közben, most azonban teljes mértékben vészhelyzet volt, bármit meg lehetett szegni.

-Stefan... - vette fel a telefont gyorsan.

-Merre vagy, Elena? - Stefan aggódó hangja hallatszott.

-Úton a házatok fele. Otthon vagy?

-Nem, én is oda tartok. Jól vagy?

-Igen. - sóhajtott Elena. - Találkozunk ott.

Miután újra magányosan utazott, kezdett gondolkodni. Soha nem kellett volna Damon-t elutasítania, akkor nem következett volna be ez, Damon nemet tudott volna mondani Katherine csábításainak és most senki nem lenne izgatott és félelemmel tele. Azonban ott volt még Stefan is, akivel nemrég szakított, az a kevés idő mégsem volt elég, hogy elfelejtse őt. Rájött arra, hogy egyre inkább hasonlít Katherine-re. Nem akart egyikükkel sem lenni, mégsem akarta egyiküket sem elveszíteni. Ez már kihasználásnak számított? Mit tehetne?

Hamarosan megérkezett a villához, ami körül hatalmas csend uralkodott. A meleg kiszárította a tájat, a ház ablakai csukva voltak, az előző esőtől megcsapottan ékeskedtek a falban. Minden túl nyugodt volt. Rendszerint, a villa ajtaja nyitva volt, ez azonban azt jelentette, hogy valaki van a házban. Talán még nem késő. Bennebb haladva, csalódott abban, amit várt. A villa hatalmas nappalija üres volt, egy lélek sem volt ott, azonban hatalmas rendetlenség uralkodott. Asztalok felborítva, törött pohárszilánkok a földön összevissza. Biztosan ez a nyoma Damon és Katherine fellángoló vágyainak. Hiszen két vámpír között biztosan minden érzelem erőteljesebb.

Elena körülnézett, elszomorodva, összeszorította ajkait, de nem sokáig tétlenkedett.

-Damon! - kiáltotta, hátha meghallja a férfi őt és előjön, azonban titkon tudta, hogy ha itthon lett volna, már régóta megjelent volna, hiszen vámpír érzékelése rögtön kifülelte, ha valaki megjelent a házban. Sőt, már az udvaron is tudta volna, ha valaki ott tartozkodik. - Itt vagy?

Még egy kérdés, majd megfordúlt. Halkan sikított, amikor váratlanúl elötte állt valaki.

-Jól vagy? - Stefan úgyanolyan aggódó hanggal fordúlt hozzá.

-Igen, csak megilyedtem. Itthon van?

Stefan nagyot nyelt, összeszedte minden erejét és felkészűlt a következő pillanatokra. Arra számított, hogy Elena hisztisen borúl össze, elviselhetetlen fájdalomtól gyötörten, de tévedett.

-Nincs itt. És Katherine sem. Mindketten elmentek.

Elena halkan figyelte Stefant és tudta, hogy ha valaki, akkor Stefan elött nem sírhat Damon után. Határozottan nézett, ott legbelűl tudta már akkor, amikor elindult otthonról, hogy a villában senkit sem fog találni. Damon elhagyta őt, úgyanúgy, ahogy ő elhagyta őket Las Vegas-ban, és ez a tudat emésztette Elenát belűlről, kínozta és nem hagyta nyugodni. Egyáltalán nem így kellett volna történnie.

-Merre mehettek? - kérdezte Elena összeszedve magát. Nem tudta pontosan, hogy akarta-e tudni vagy sem a választ.

-Fogalmam sincs. - ettől a választól rettegett annyira Elena. A semmiből kiindúlva, mégis hogyan találják meg őket és hozzák haza Damont?

-Próbáltad hívni?

-Még nem. Megpróbálod? - Stefan átnyújtotta a telefont Elenának és megjelent Damon képe a képernyőn.

Kicsengett.

-Elena! - Katherine hangja hallatszott újra. - Ennyire odavagy Damonért?

-Hol van Damon? - Elena ideges volt nagyon.

-Itt mellettem. Akarod, hogy a telefonhoz adjam?

Egy rövid szünet után megszólalt egy férfi hang a telefonban, ami biztosan nem a Damoné volt.

-Hello, kislány.

Elena Stefan-re nézett, kerek szemekkel bámulták egymást.

-Klaus...

-Bing-bing. Eltaláltad. - gúnyos hangon beszélt Klaus a telefonban. - Elég hosszú időbe kerűlt rájönnöd arra, hogy hiányzik valami.

-Hol van Damon és mit tettél vele?

-Itt van velem. Akarod hallani a hangját? - a telefonban hatalmas csattanás hallatszott, majd viszhangzott Damon erős hangja, ahogy a tüdejét is kiordítja a fájdalomtól. - Úgy látszik, úgyanabban a helyzetben vagyunk,mint legutóbb. A különbség csak az, hogy most te kell végighallgasd a szenvedéseit.

Elena összerezzent és elveszítette egyensúlyát, ahogy meghallotta Damon fájdalmas hangját és belegondolt, hogy mit élhet át. Az ő szenvedése Klaus mellett enyhe volt ahhoz képest, hogy Damon mit fog kapni, hiszen ő gyúgyulhatott, ezért erősebb, gyakoribb bántalmakat kapott, mint annak idején Elena. Stefan, látva Elena gyengeségét, elkapta a telefont a kezéből és megragadta a lány derekát, hogy hozzásegítsen stabíl állásához.

-Klaus, engedd el a bátyámat! - harsogva beszélt bele a készülékbe.

-Szívesen elengedem. De akkor Katherine meghal. - elképzelte maga elött Stefan azt az önelégűlt mosolyt a hibrid arcán, amit hónapokig kellett bámúlnia. - Válassz.

-Úgysem engednéd el teljesen ingyen Damon-t. Mit akarsz tőle? Ha bosszú kell, itt vagyok én!

Közben Elena leüllt a kanapéra megpihenni és feldolgozni a hallottakat.

-Látom, túl kiszámítható vagyok. - gúnyolódott újra Klaus. - Damon-ért cserébe szükségem van egy tárgyra, amit Bonnie birtokól.

Stefan ránézett Elenára, majd gondolkodott, de semmi sem jutott eszébe, ami hasznos lenne Klaus számára.

-Mit akarsz Bonnie-tól?

-A barátnőd tudja. Vagy Damon barátnője. Mindegy. - újabb önelégűlt hangvétel és gúnyos arcmimika képzelt hangja. - Mond, hogy szerezze meg és ezen a számon elérhető vagyok!

Azzal egy vékony sípszó után megszünt a kapcsolat.

* * *

><p>-Van valami ötleted, hogy mit akarhat Bonnie-tól? - Stefan egyáltalán nem tűnt idegesnek, teljesen nyugodt volt, Elenával szemben, aki nem tudta, mit kezdjen magával.<p>

-Fel kell hívnom Bonnie-t. - ránézett a vámpírra, aki automatikusan átnyújtotta telefonját neki. - Bonnie? Beszélnünk kell.

-Van valami gond, Elena? Damon ott van? - Bonnie ijedten szólt a telefonba.

-Damon és Katherine elmentek. Klaus elkapta őket. És akar valamit cserébe tőled. Mi lehet az? - hadarva mondta el az egész sztorit néhány másodperc alatt.

-Nem, az nem lehet. - Bonnie hangja elcsuklott. - Azt nem adhatom oda neki!

-Mi az Bonnie? - Elena majdnem kiabált a telefonban.

-A Rózsakő.

* * *

><p>-Miért akarná Klaus a Rózsakövet? - Stefan a bútornak dőlve figyelte Elenát. Napok óta próbált közeledni felé, de a lány egyszerűen lehetetlenné tette ezt. Szinte az egész világ Damon körül forgott, mindig őt kellett megmenteni és ő volt a szenvedő tipus, ennek következményében az új Stefan már nem hozta annyira lázba Elenát és ezt mindhárman látták.<p>

-Az elpusztítaná az összes vámpírt. - Bonnie nemrég érkezett a Salvatore villába, hogy kiderítsék, milyen rejtély van Klaus terve mögött.

-Kivéve, ha a történet hamisnak bizonyúl! - egy ismerős hang csendűlt fel az ajtó felől és Elena szemei felcsillantak. Ezaz! Ha valaki, akkor ez az ember lesz az, aki kisegíti őket a bajből. - Van valami, amit tudnotok kell erről a bizonyos Rózsakőről.

Alaric belépett a nappaliba és nagy aktatáskáját egyik kisebb asztalra dobta, szétnyitva és kipakolva millió kis lapokat, cikkeket, könyvecskéket.


	22. Állandó fájdalmak és mulékony lelkek

Skies are crying  
>I am watching<br>Catching teardrops in my hands  
>Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance<br>Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?

(Az egek sírnak  
>Én meg nézem<br>Ahogy elkapom a könnycseppeket a kezembe  
>Csak a csönd van, mint a vég, mintha nem lenne esély<br>Kell, hogy megtedd, hogy úgy érezzem, semmi sem maradt belőlem?)

* * *

><p>A hőség után rendszerint hűvősség érkezik, a nap után rendszerint eső, a jó után rendszerint rossz, és csak remélhetjük, hogy a rossz után is eljön majd egyszer a jó. Várnunk kell a jót, hiszen igaz a mondás, hogy a remény hal meg utoljára, a jó mindig jöhet, bíznunk kell benne, hogy elérkezik és be kell engednünk, ha eljön.<p>

* * *

><p>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

(Elvehetsz mindent amim van  
>Széttörhetsz mindent, ami vagyok<br>Mintha üvegből lennék  
>Mintha papírból lennék<br>Gyerünk, próbálj leverni  
>Úgyis felállok majd a földről<br>Mint egy felhőkarcoló!)

* * *

><p>-Szóval hogyan is müködik ez a kő? - Stefan helyet foglalt a mostanra gondosan kialakított félkörben. Nemrég érkezett meg Bonnie és Jeremy Caroline-nal és körülüllték Alaric-ot, várva a történetre.<p>

kezdhetjük is. - Alaric felállt és gondosan előkeresett néhány papírt aktái közűl. - A Rózsakő egy nagyon gyenge, szinte haszontalan kő. Mégis nagy átkot rejt magában. Több, mint 200 éves kő, amir régen arra szólgált, hogy öszvéreket hajtottak velük. Ez a szituáció a kelleténél viccesebb, azonban msotanra már csak néhány darab maradt a világon, amelyek közül egy a Bonnie-é. Ez a Rózsakő itt - magasra emelte a kis követ. - egy erőtlen kis ártalmatlan kő, ami egymagában haszontalan. Igen, jól hallottátok, ezt a követ felhasználni más segédeszköz nélkűl gyakorlatilag lehetetlen. Amikor elrejtették az átkot a kőben, nem csak ebben rejtették el, hanem a hatalmas erőt, amit az átok tartalmaz, egy másik kőhőz kapcsolták. Abból nyeri az erejét a Rózsakő és onnan táplálja magát energiával, hogy meg tudja őrizni a rá bízott átkot. A másik kő segítségével törhető csak meg az átok.

-De miért akarná megtőrni Klaus azt az átkot? - Elena hangja hallatszott a hatalmas szobában.

-A szóbeszéd, amiről Bonnie is tud, hamis. Nincs annyi átok a Rózsakövön, csak kettő: egyik, ami megöli Klaust, a másik, ami megöli a többi vámpírt. Azaz, nem az összeset. Az első átok az végez Klaus-szal, az egyensúly felbomlása miatt összeomlik a hibrid természete és képtelen lesz egyik génjét megőrízni, tehát elpusztúl. Ez a könnyebbik átok. A másik átok ennél sokkal bonyolúltabb. Csak néhány vámpírt ől meg, de azoknak tudomásuk sincs a veszélyről, hiszen igen kevesen tudnak erről a kőről.

-Melyik ez a kő? - Caroline érdeklődve figyelt.

-Ez a kő nem más, mint a Lapis Lazuli. - a szobában rövid csend állt be. - Az átok megtörése során a Rózsakő kivonja az összes energiát a Lapis Lazuli kövekből, amik hozzá közel kerülnek és felerősíti magát. Emellett nem csak a kövek energiáját, hanem a viselőjük teljes génjeit kivonja, gyakorlatilag kiszárítja a vámpírokat, mindent kiszívnak belőlük, egészen addig, amig meghalnak.

-Szóval... - Stefan hangja elcsuklott. - Azok a vámpírok, akik a Rózsakő körül viselik a Lapis Lazuli köveket, azok elpusztúlnak?

-Igen. De ezenkivűl van egy másik dolog, ami a Rózsakő átkának felszabadítása után következik. A Lapis Lazuli kövekből nyert energia arra használódik fel, hogy Klaus erejét növelje, ennek következtében az összes Lapis Lazuli kő viselője örök hűségre van kéztetve Klaus iránt és amig létezik szolgálnia kell őt, akarata ellenére.

Néma csönd volt a nappaliban, csak a halkan érkező esőcseppek hallatszottak az ablakon. Ebből a rövid történetből mindenki tudott következtetni. Damon Klausnál volt, és viselte a gyűrűjét, a kicsi Lapis Lazuli követ, ami megvédte őt eddig a haláltól, most pedig azt fogja okozni, ha nem gátolják meg.

-Tehát Damon meghal, ha Klaus megszerzi a követ... - Elena jelentette ki azt, amit mindenki félt kimondani.

Stefan Elenára nézett, de nem féltékenységből, irigységből, inkább azért, mert mindketten úgyanazt érezték: Damon fontosabb volt számukra mindennél és muszály volt megvédeniük őt minden áron. Természetesen, számíthattak mindenben barátaik segítségére, szükség esetén tudták, hogy Bonnie, Jeremy és Caroline Alaric vezetésével a legjobb csapatot alkotnák, ők azonban senki mást nem akartak veszélbe sodorni magukon kivűl. Ha bármi rosszúl sűlne el, elég lesz 3 ember halála, több áldozatra nincs szükség.

A töprengésből egy újabb telefonhívás rántotta ki őket. Stefan nyúlt a telefon után és senkinek sem volt meglepetés, hogy Klaus szólalt meg.

-Átgondoltátok a cserét? A kő Damonért.

-Odaadjuk! Mondj egy időpontot és egy helyszínt. - mindenki kerek szemmel nézett Stefanra, Elena hatalmas lendülettel indult felé, de Stefan lecsítította és lefogta ő, mielött kiborúlna.

-Legyen ma délután 6-kor, Jonesboro és Riverdale között körülbelűl fél km-re a tábla után találsz egy idegen, elhagyatott házat. Ott foglak várni, de úgye nem kell szólnom, hogy egyedűl gyere, kiséret nélkűl.

-Megértettem. Ott leszek.

-Jaj, és még valami! - Klaus hangja komorrá vállt. - Ha netán Elena mégis felbukkanna itt...egy másodperc töredéke alatt megölöm őt!

Ez volt az utolsó mondat, miután rögtön letette a telefont.

-Mit tettél? - Elena hangja magasabbá vállt, kiáltva rohant Stefan-nak.

-Várj, elmagyarázom, csak nyugodj meg, Elena!

Néhány perc múlva Elena teljesen nyugodtan üllt a kanapén és várt az igért magyarázatra. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mire számitson, mit képzeljen el, hogyan tervezzen megoldást.

-Most pedig mondd el, miért igérted meg Klaus-nak, hogy odaadod a követ? Meg fogja őlni Damon-t!

-Nem fogja. Szükségünk lesz néhány emberre. Caroline gyors és ravasz, Alaric pedig okosan használja fel tudását. Ők velem jöhetnek, de csak akkor sikerűlhet minden, ha 110 % -ot beleadunk!

Mindenki bólintott és Stefan tervein gondolkodott.

-És hogyan tovább? - Caroline szólalt meg.

-Bejutunk az épületbe és elvonom Klaus figyelmét. Damon-t mentsétek, a többit hagyjátok rám!

-Ennyire könnyű lenne? - Alaric húzta fel szemöldökét.

-Közel sem annyira! Miközben én Klaus figyelméjért harcolok, Alaric és Caroline a vasfű injekciókat felhasználva megbénítják Katherine-t és a többi vámpírt, akik valószínűleg Damon-t őrzik. A következő lépésben szükségünk lesz Bonnie-ra. - Bonnie bólintott. - Mielött még bármi történne, egy olyan bűbájt kellene bevetned, ami a legnagyobb csendben üti majd ki a boszorkányt, aki Klaus segédje. Elég néhány percre, azután már úgysem tehet semmit. A többit én elintézem. Kihozom onnan a bátyjámat.

Úgy tünt, hogy mindenki megértette a tervet. A következő pillanatokban Stefan, Caroline és Alaric csoportba szegődve indult pakolni és elbúcsúztak a többiektől. Jeremy és Bonnie Elenát szállították haza.

* * *

><p>As the smoke clears<br>I awaken, and untangle you from me  
>Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?<br>All my windows, still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet.<p>

(Ahogy a füst elszáll  
>Ébren vagyok, és kiszabadítom magam tőled<br>Jobban éreznéd magad, ha látnál engem vérezni?  
>Az összes ablakom, még mindig töröttek<br>De mégis a lábmon állok meg!)

* * *

><p>-Mire számittok, hogy én végig fogom üllni ezt az egészet a szobámba Elfújta a szelet olvasva? - fakadt ki Elena hangját megemelve Alaric-ra.<p>

-Azt hiszem elég egyértelmű volt Klaus: ha megjelensz, meghalsz. Ennyi! Nincs vita! - Stefan letisztázta a dolgokat és intett Alaric-nak, hogy haladjanak.

-Sajnálom, Elena! Igaza van Stefan-nek. - Alaric nyomott egy puszit Elena homlokára, odaszorítva magához, majd mindenki kilépett a Gilbert ház ajtaján.

* * *

><p>You can take everything I have<br>You can break everything I am  
>Like I'm made of glass<br>Like I'm made of paper  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper!<p>

(Elvehetsz mindent amim van  
>Széttörhetsz mindent, ami vagyok<br>Mintha üvegből lennék  
>Mintha papírból lennék<br>Gyerünk, próbálj leverni  
>Úgyis felállok majd a földről<br>Mint egy felhőkarcoló!)

* * *

><p>Stefan a legnagyobb csendben nyitott be az elhagyatott ház ajtaján és csodálkozva látta, hogy teljes csendben várták. Egyetlen apró hang sem szűrődött ki egyik szobából sem, ez pedig túl furcsa volt. Tovább haladva nézett szét rendre minden kis helyen, amig ismerős arcra nem bukkant.<p>

-Damon... - rohant oda a fivéréhez Stefan, kezével Damon haját felfogva, arcát pofozgatva. - Damon, jól vagy?

Egyáltalán nem úgy tünt. Az idősebb Salvatore fiú úgy üllt a székben, mozdulatlanúl, mind aki utolsó perceit éli. Nehéz volt megmondani, hogy mi történt vele. Körülbelűl 5 percbe kerűlt mire Damon mocorogni kezdett, szemeit kinyitotta és Stefan-ra nézett.

-Stefan... - hangja bágyadt volt, erőtlen. - Mit keresel itt?

Stefan sajnálattal nézett rá. Véres volt mindenhol, mellkasa, arca, végtagjai, a felsője szétszaggtva, rátapadva a véres izmokra. Vasfű képes ilyent tenni egy vámpírral.

-Örvendened kellene! - Katherine karba tett kezekkel állt egyik fal mellett. - Jött megmenteni téged!

-Te ribanc! Mit tettünk neked, hogy ezt műveld Damon-nel? - kiáltotta Stefan, felállva Damon mellől.

-Stefan, Stefan. Nem illik így beszélni egy hölggyel! - Klaus hangja hallatszott a másik irányból. - Főleg nem Katerinával. Elég sok mindent tett azért, hogy mentse a bőröd.

-Engem senki ne mentsen! Engedjétek el a bátyám és vigyél engem!

-Azt hittem megbeszéltük, hogy mit kérek cserébe! - Klaus idegesítően nyugodt tudott maradni még ebben a pillanatban is. - Elhoztad a Rózsakővet?

A következő pillanatban Klaus megtorpant, szemei tágra nyíltak és lélegzetvétel nélkűl esett össze, erőtlenűl, a földre.

* * *

><p>Go run, run, run<br>I'm gonna stay right here  
>Watch you disappear,<br>Go run, run, run  
>It's a long way down<br>But I am closer to the clouds up here.

(Gyerünk, szaladj,szaladj,szaladj  
>Én itt fogok állni<br>Nézlek, ahogy eltünsz,  
>Gyerünk szaladj, szaladj,szaladj<br>Hosszú út lefele  
>De én itt fent közelebb vagyok a felhőköz.)<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan tágra nyílt szemekkel nézte Elenát, ahogy Klaus mögött megjelenik és kezeit megrázva fröcsköli tele vérrel a helyet. Nem sokkal a hibrid leszúrása után Katherine Caroline kezeitől zuhant a földre, tele vasfűvel, gyengén.<p>

-Azt hittem megmondtam, hogy maradj otthon! - ordított Stefan Elenára, de hiába, a következő pillanatban Elena nyakát megragadva Rebekah mérgesen nézett Stefan-ra, vámpírfogait kimeresztve.

-Hívd elő a boszi barátodat és add át a Rózsakővet, vagy megölöm a barátnődet, utána a bátyjádat majd legvégűl téged és a szánalmas barátaid, akiket beszerveztél ebbe az akcióba.

Egyikük sem tudott szóhoz jutni, amikor Bonnie előlépett az egyik sötét sarokból a Rózsakővel együtt, majd Rebekah mögött 3 másik vámpír jelent meg, felsegítve Klaust és lefogva Alaric-ot és Caroline-t.

-Nincs szükség erőszakra. - Bonnie közelebb lépett. - Engedd el a barátaimat és odaadom a Rózsakővet.

-Tedd a Rózsakövet az aszaltra a nyomorúlt vámpírbarátod mellett. - bökött Damon felé Rebekah. Bonnie úgy is tett, odavitte a Rózsakövet az asztalhoz, már nem lehetett kockáztatni, a barátai életéről volt szó! - Jól van. Fogjátok őt is le!

Újabb vámpírok érkeztek valahonnan, megragadták Bonnie-t és sorra leülltették Caroline-t, Alaric-ot és Elenát egy kanapéra. Eközben Klaus újabb erőre kapott és szemei szikrát szórtak, ahogy megpillantotta Elenát barátaival együtt a kanapén. Ezután Stefan-re nézett.

-Megmondtam, hogy Elena nincs itt mit keressen, de mivel megszegted az egyeszségünket, új tervem van vele! Vigyétek őt is. - intett a vámpíroknak és azok Stefan-t fogták le és vitték oda a többiekhez. - Elena, kicsim, gyere szépen ide!

Az irónia Klaus hangjában megrémísztette mindegyiküket, egyedűl Elena állt fel bátran, mint mindig, a barátaijért. Klaus kinyújtott kézzel várta, hogy Elena közelebb kerüljön hozzá, mire megragadta kezét és erőszakosan szorította magához, arccal Damon felé.

-Úgy emlékszem, voltunk már hasonló helyzetben! - Klaus gonosz mosolya simogatta Elena ardcát, ahogy a hibrid közel bújt Elenához. - A különbség az, hogy most nincs lehetőség a választásra! Végig nézed, ahogy mindkettő meghal!

Elena szíve majd kiugrott a mellkasából a méregtől és undorodástól, amit belűl érzett. Ezek mellett megrettent, mert egyik vámpírt sem akarta halottnak látni, főleg nem Stefan-t és Damon-t. Mi lesz most Bonnie-val és Caroline-nal? Mindenkit veszélybe kevert, mikor úgy döntött, hogy eljön, akartuk ellenére. Müködhetett volna minden, ha nem makacskodik és otthon üll, a terv szerint.

-Bonnie. - szólt Klaus. Egy vámpír sebesen odament a lányhoz és megragadta karját, majd visszavitte a Rózsakő mellé, az asztalhoz. - Kérlek, tedd a dolgod!

-Azt akarod, hogy megtörjem az átkot? - Bonnie szemei tágra kerekedtek, ahogy a többieké is, akik a kanapén ülltek várva a csodára.

-Igen, pontosan ezt szeretném tőled! - Bonnie megréműlve nézett Rebekah háta mögé, ahol látta az összes barátja szemeiben a rettegést, a félelmet, de leginkább Stefan volt az, aki alíg bírt helyben maradni. Szemei Damon-t fürkészték, Bonnie-ra néztek, majd Elenára, aggódva forgatta fejét a szobában. Jogosan volt megrettenve, ha Bonnie megtöri az átkot, ő meghal, Damon-nel és Katherine-nel együtt.

-Nem fogom megtőrni ezt az átkot, amig nem engeded el a barátaimat! - szólt Bonnie határozottan és kihúzva magát, hogy magabiztosabbnak tűnjön.

-Azt nagyon rosszúl teszed. - mondta Klaus, majd rápillantott Elena törött kezére. Végighúzta újjait rajta, majd megfogta az orsócsontját és kettéroppantotta. Elena hatalmas kiáltással szédűlt meg, Klaus elkapta és magához szorította. - Mert ha nem teszed meg, Elena hal meg elsőnek, a Salvatore fiúk pedig végig fogják nézni!

Elenát a földre vetette és elindúlt Damon irányába, megragadta a vámpír arcát és felpofozta.

-Gyerünk, haver, mutasd meg MOST, hogy milyen nagyfiú vagy! - hajolt oda hozzá Klaus.

-Menj a francba! - szólalt meg Damon, hangja elcsuklott és be volt rekedve.

-Kezdheted, Bonnie! - mondta Klaus, visszatérve Elena mögé és felrángatva őt a földről. Elena régóta megtanulta kezelni a fájdalmat, elnyomni, elhallgatni és visszataszítani az érzést, ami égette, belűlről is, kivűlről is, legyen az fizikai vagy lelki fájdalom.

Bonnie odalépett az asztalhoz és ránézett Damon-re. Szegény fiú, fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történt vele, miért van itt, nem tudta, hogy mi jön majd ezután. Bonnie rettenetes fájdalmat érzett magában, átérezte azt, amit Damon érezne, ha tudná, mit készűl tenni Klaus. A vámpír úgyanis el sem tudott búcsúzni Elenától, nem tudta, hogy a halál környékezi és egyszer, ha Bonnie megtőrte az átkot, útol is éri.

-Gyerünk, Bonnie! - sűrgette Klaus a boszorkányt, aki kénytelen volt elkezdeni a varázslatot, hogy mentse a barátnőjét. Különös mondatokat mondott, lassan, azonban kevésbé érthetően. Percek teltek el így, amikor Stefan ránézett Caroline-ra és intett neki. Némán mondta, remélve, hogy Caroline tud szájról olvasni: "Kapd el Rebekah-t!". Caroline intett, hogy megértette, majd Alaric-hoz fordúlt: "Akadályozd meg Klaus-t, bármilyen módon!". Alaric is bólintott, majd próbált is egérútat keresni Klaus-hoz.

-Aah.. - Damon nagyot sóhajtott és összehúzta szemöldökét, felnézett Klaus-ra és látta, ahogy Elena könnyekkel a szemében nézi őt. Érezte a vámpír, ahogy a fájdalom átjárja a testét, erőtlenebb, mint valaha. Kiszívta valami belőle az energiát, kezd elfogyni és élettelenebbnek érezte magát, mint valaha. Úgy érezte, hogy elmúlik, eltűnik, mindene zsibogott és rendre kezdett összezavarodni benne minden, nem érezte végtagjait, nem volt önmagánál, csak a hatalmas fájdalom van, ami benne égett és emésztette őt bentről, fogyaszotta.

-Most! - Jeremy hangja hallatszott egyik sarokból Klaus mögött, majd odapillantva mindenki látta, hogy a vámpírok, akik őrízték a betolakodókat, sorra zuhannak a földre a vasfűvel telt injekciótól. Caroline egy percet sem habozva ugrott fel és teljes erejével fogta meg Rebekah nyakát és törte ki. Alaric szabad útat nyerve, egy vasfűves injekciót döfött Klaus hátába, megragadva Elenát, és meglökve az újra erőre kapott Klaust. Rohanni kezdett Elenával együtt, de meggátólta őket egy láthatatlan gyökér, ami a földhöz szegezte őket.

-Aaah. A francba. Mi történik? - Damon hangját hallották, ahogy ordítva, próbál menekűlni a székből. Stefan vámpírsebességgel próbált elindúlni Damon fele, de erőtlenűl zuhant a földre néhány méterre bátyjától. Klaus megragadva Bonnie nyakát, fogait előhúzva gyakorlatilag űvöltött Bonnie fülébe:

-Ha abbahagyod, megöllek!

Stefan erőtlenűl vergelődött a földön, érezve azt, hogy elfogy benne minden, ami jó és minden ami rossz, teljesen eltűnnek gondolatai, minden ami ő volt egyszer valaha. Lassan kúszott Damon felé, egészen amíg elérte a lábát.

-Aaahh! - Katherine hangját hallotta a szoba másik feléből, odapillantott és látta, ahogy hasonlóan a földön fekszik és a szenvedéstől átalakúlt arca segítségért kiált.

-Neee! - Elena hangját is hallotta, a szoba egyik másik sarkából, majd utoljára ránézett és könnyes szemekkel nézett a lányra, akit annyira szeretett. Alaric elragadta Elenát, magához szorította és arcát a mellkasába temette. Stefan-ra nézett, aki egy bólintással visszamosolygott, köszönetet mondott, majd lecsukta a szemét és megragadva Damon gyűrűjét, lehúzta annak az újjáról. A következő pillanatban Bonnie körül hatalmas fényt gerjesztett a vörös Rózsakő, a elvegőbe emelkedve magasan, tűzcsóvákként pattanva szét az egész szobában, a kék színű fényekkel tűzijátékot alkotva. Bonnie Klaus karjai közt zuhant a földre, erőtlenűl, mozdulatlanúl.

Klaus sárga farkasszemei körülnéztek a szobában, két másodpercen belűl pedig hugával együtt tűnt el, senki sem tudta, hogy merre. Egy szempillantás volt az egész, mégis egy életnyi bánatot hagyva maga után, ment el, valószinűleg örökre.

Caroline siránkozva borúlt Bonnie testére, segítségért kiáltva. Alaric rohant oda, Bonnie mellkasát nyomogatva, próbálkozott újra életet lehelni a kicsi, sovány testbe. Azonban hiába. Mozdulatlanúl feküdt ott a lány, a másik holttest mellett, amelyik percen belűl sötét szürkévé változott, mosollyal az arcán. Elena ájúltan feküdt a földön, mozdulatlanúl, egyedül keskeny mellkasa mozgott a lassú levegővételtől. Jeremy Bonnie testét erősen szorongatta, könnyei mosták a szemét, megállás nélkül.

Damon teste erőtlenűl üllt a székbe, ahova ellenségei zárták, mozdulatlanúl, nyugodtan. Ő még mindig nem volt eszméleténél, hogy is lehetett volna... Ő még nem sejtette, mi vár rá, majd ha újra kinyitja szemeit, a valósában...

* * *

><p>I remember tears streaming down your face<br>When I said "I'll never let you go"  
>When all those shadows almost killed your light<br>I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"  
>But all that's dead and gone and past tonight.<p>

(Emlékszem a könnyekre lefolyni az arcodon  
>Amikor azt mondtam "Soha nem engedlek el"<br>Amikor azok az árnyékok majdnem megőlték a fényed  
>Emlékszem, azt mondtad "Ne hagyj itt egyedűl"<br>De az ma halott, elszállt, múlt.)

* * *

><p>Elena a Salvatore villa nappalijában nézett ki az ablakon. A ház tele volt emberekkel, akik csendesen beszélgettek, meséltek egymásnak. A közös bennük az volt, hogy mindenki, egytől egyik feketében volt itt. Fekete abroszok az asztalokon, rajta fekete papírszalvéta, ezüst dobozkában. A nyüzsgő emberek ügyet sem vetettek a lányra, aki törött kezével állt a kandallóho közeli hatalmas ablaknál és kifele bámúlt, a tűző napsütésre. Leírhatatlan fájdalom volt benne, de senki sem hibáztatta ezért. Most is erősen állt ott, kikapcsolva azt a kis gombot, ami a fájdalmat irányítja, egyetlen könnyet sem engedve szabadon. Nem akart sírni, elengedni magát, feszűlten nézte, ahogy lassan a nap lenyugszik és az emberek zöme hamarosan távozik. Neki senkire nem volt itt szüksége, idegenek voltak körülötte, akit ő most nem hiányolt. Akinek itt kellett volna lennie, az nem lehetett és ezt senki nem pótolhatta a világon. A veszteséget, amit érzett, az üres helyet, ami a lelkében marad, legjobb barátnője halála után, senki sem volt képes meggyógyítani.<p>

Caroline hatalmas szívességet tett neki, amikor elvállalta, hogy foglalkoztatja a vendégeket, hogy Elena ne kelljen hamis mosolyokkal sétáljon és mindenkit végig hallgasson. Igy is nagyon nehéz volt. Caroline azonban jó munkát végzett. Érzéseit kikapcsolva járkált mindenkivel, koncentrálva arra, hogy megtegye ezt Bonnie emlékére.

Az emlékeztető kép mellett azonban volt még egy, ami úgyanakkora fájdalmat okozott Elenának, mint Bonnie elvesztése: Stefan Salvatore mosolygó arca, olyan volt, mint amikor először megismerte, játékos, kedves, udvarias. Hiányozni fognak neki mindketten, egyelőre fogalma sem volt, hogyan éli túl ezt az egészet. Mi lesz velük, ha majd elmúlik ez a nap, és ez a két ember nem lesz ott, hogy átsegítse őket a nehéz időszakban? Elena eszébe jutott Damon, egész nap nem látta őt, valószínűleg a szobájában italba fojtsa bánatát és sorra töri szét a fényképeket, dolgokat, emlékeket.

* * *

><p>Just close your eyes<br>The sun is going down  
>You'll be alright<br>No one can hurt you now  
>Come morning light<br>You and I'll be safe and sound.

(Csak csukd be a szemed  
>A nap most nyugszik le<br>Jól leszel  
>Most senki sem bánthat téged<br>Gyere, reggeli fény  
>Te és én, biztonsában és sértetlenek leszünk.)<p>

* * *

><p>Elena megfordúlt és a lépcső fele ment. Damon volt az egyedűli, aki teljesen átérezte azt, amit ő érzett. Olyan fontos valakit veszítette el az életükből, aki nélkűl képtelenség élni. Szüksége volt valakire, aki megérti őt, megérti érzéseit és ott van mellette. Azt azonban nem tudta, hogy az új Damon-nél megtalálhatja-e. Napok óta semmit sem tett, csak a szobájába bezárkózva ivott, teljes üveg whiskey-t, vodkát és egyéb erős italokat, néha Stefan szobájába is bevonúlt egymagában és napokig ki sem jött onnan. Elena még vért inni sem látta több napja, biztos volt benne, hogy iszonyúan legyengűlt és erőtlen volt.<p>

Oda lépett a hálószoba ajtóhoz és kopogott. Tudta, hogy értelmetlen, hiszen Damon mérföldekről is megérezte, ha a közelben volt, azonban udvariasságból nem nyitott be egyből. Tiszteletben tartva személyes terét, újra kopogtatott, amikor nem érkezett válasz.

-Damon, bent vagy? - halkan szólalt meg Elena az ajtó elött, majd megpróbált benyitni, az ajtó azonban kulcsra volt zárva. - Kinyitnád az ajtót?

Két másodperc sem telt el, amikor Elena hallotta az ajtó nyílását és Damon jelent meg a küszöbön.

-Mit akarsz itt? Menj el! - haja borzos volt, szürke blúza a testére tapadt, fekete farmerben volt és egy üveg whiskey a kezében. Elena rosszabbra számított, sokkal rosszabbra, ezért kissé örült, hogy ennyire jó állapotban van.

-Jól vagy? Csak feljöttem, hogy megnézzem minden rendben.

-Most már látod, úgyhogy mehetsz is. - csapta az ajtót, de Elena egészséges kezével nyúlt oda, meglökve az ajtót, meggátólva azt, hogy rácsapják.

-Damon, bemehetek?

-Nem. - a válasz ellenére Elena belépett az ajtót, Damon szobájába és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. A férfi az asztalhoz üllt és nagyokat kortyolgatott az üvegből.

-Szükségem volt valakire, akivel beszélhetek. - Elena leüllt a puha ágyra és karjait az ölébe tette, átölelve törött kezét.

-Nos, mint láthatod, nem érek rá! - durva válaszokkal próbálta lerázni Elenát, aki könnyeivel küszködött, sikeresen elzárva őket.

-Nem vonúlhatsz el örökre és egyedűl whiskey-t iszogatsz egész életedben. Vámpír vagy, táplálkoznod is kell. - próbálta észhez téríteni Elena Damon-t, de úgy tünt, minden a régi. Mégsem új Damon ez, hanem a régi, az a Damon, akit Elena megismert évekkel ezelött.

-Igazad van, Elena! Vámpír vagyok. És napok óta nem ittam vért, nem beszélve arról, hogy friss vért nem éreztek a fogaim hónapok óta! - hangosan beszélt és állt fel a székről, Elena felé közeledve iszonyatosan lassan. Vámpír fogai a vörös erekkel együtt jelent meg az arcán, szeme elsötétűltek. - Úgyhogy jobban teszed, ha elmész, különben képtelen leszek ellenállni a látványnak!

Elena megréműlt ettől a viselkedéstől. Tudta, hogy Damon rosszúl van, de azt gondolta, meg tud birkozni azzal, ami őt itt fenn várja.

* * *

><p>Don't you dare look out your window<br>Darling everything's on fire  
>The war outside our door keeps raging on<br>Hold on to this lullaby  
>Even when the music's gone, gone.<p>

(Ne merj kinézni az ablakodon  
>Kedvesem minden tűzben ég<br>A háború az ajtónkon túl dühöng  
>Kapaszkodj ebbe a dalba<br>Még akkor is, ha a zene eltünt, eltünt.)

* * *

><p>-Damon, te nem ilyen vagy! - állt fel az ágyról Elena azzal a céllal, hogy odamegy a vámpírhoz, de az gyorsabb volt és kezeit az ágyhoz szorítva ereszkedet teljes súlyával Elenára. - Damon, a kezem...fáj...<p>

-Látod, Elena? Ilyen vagyok! Nem érzek semmit! Egy gyilkos vagyok, egy érzéketlen, lelkiismeret nélkűli ragadozó.

-Damon, kérlek eressz el. Fáj! - Elena könyörgött Damon-nek, aki mozdulatlanúl nézett Elena barna szemeibe. Kék szemei még mindig sötéten villogtak, fogai szinte érintették Elena ajkait, ahogy közel hajolva hozzá beszélt.

-Volt esélyed elmenni és nem tetted! - fenyegette Damon. Elena rá sem ismert erre a vámpírra. - Most elfogadod azt, hogy egy őrült vadállat vagyok, az voltam mindig!

Fogaival beleharapott Elena ajkaiba, ahogy csókolni kezdte őt, felharapta a puha húst, a finom ajkakat, amelyekből kibuggyant a vér és csöpögött végig Elena állcsontján. Elena szemeiből könnyek folytak, megállíthatatlanúl sírt, ahogy fájdalom járta át felső végtagjait és egész száját, ahogy a puha bőrét az éles fog karcolta.

* * *

><p>Just close your eyes<br>The sun is going down  
>You'll be alright<br>No one can hurt you now  
>Come morning light<br>You and I'll be safe and sound.

(Csak csukd be a szemed  
>A nap most nyugszik le<br>Jól leszel  
>Most senki sem bánthat téged<br>Gyere, reggeli fény  
>Te és én, biztonsában és sértetlenek leszünk.)<p>

* * *

><p>Damon megnyalta Elena puha ajkait, még mindig szorosan fogva kezeit, majd megtisztítva minden egyes csepp vértől az arcát, a nyakát vette célnak, éles fogával apró karcolásokat hagyott, ahogy Elena vékony hangja a sírástól csuklott el minden egyes kiáltásnál. A vámpír érezte, ahogy Elena vére gyorsan folyik és nagyokat lüktet a nyakán végighúzodó, kiálló érben, kivánta az édes vért, epekedve kostólgatta bőrét a kidudorodó ér fölött. A következő pillanatban azonban minden fordulatot vett benne: tudta, hogy megtörtént, akarta ellenére az, amit nem akart. Érezni kezdett újra, fájdalmat az elveszített testvér iránt, szerelmet az alatta vekfő, könnyező lány iránt és dühöt Klaus miatt, aki idejuttatta őket. Érzett minden érintést, érezte a haragot, ami elöntötte, amint eszébe jutott, hogy mit tett imént és érezte a sajnálatot Katherine iránt, aki ártatlanúl vesztette életét, Klaus érzéketlensége miatt.<p>

-Sajnálom... - engedte el Elena kezét, amit gyorsan magához húzott a lány.

-Nyugodj meg... - Elena karjával átkarolta Damon nyakát és magához húzta, odaszorította. - Minden rendben lesz.

* * *

><p>Just close your eyes<br>You'll be alright  
>Come morning light<br>You and I'll be safe and sound.

(Csak csukd be a szemed  
>Jól leszel<br>Gyere, reggeli fény  
>Te és én, biztonsában és sértetlenek leszünk.)<p>

* * *

><p>-Minden helyrejön majd. - visszhangoztak Elena szavai Damon fülében, ahogy szorosan magához fogta Elena és odabújhatott illatos hajához, már nem késztetve, hogy beleharapjon a lány nyakába. - Mindene túl leszünk majd és akkor meglátod, hogy együtt mindent helyre tudunk hozni... Együtt majd átsegítjük egymást ezen, megígérem!<p> 


End file.
